Digimon Mafia
by CertainDestiny
Summary: X-Over. The Adventure and Frontier generations are brought together by the Digimon Sovereigns to stop an organization, led by a digital God of Time who has convened new and old foes using his chronokinetic powers, but they will need a new power to stop them. Digimon Tamers come in late
1. Prologue: The Dimensional Line

**Beginning Author Notes**

Welcome, one and all, to the _Digimon Mafia _and let me be the first to give out my gratitude for taking time and deciding to read this story. _Digimon Mafia _is what it is: a crossover between the two seasons Adventure and Frontier (both of which are my favorite seasons), with Tamers making their appearance at a later part of the story. This story takes a somewhat darker tone to the series but stays within its rating of K+, mind you. My next warning is that this story contains the use of OCs on both the good side and the bad side. Now, that probably steers a good portion of readers away from the story, but I implore you that this story is not OC-centered as it focuses on the trials of the DigiDestined as a whole. Each one will have their individual moment of fame, and they all will have moments of fame together. Anyway, that's all I have to say for an introduction. Now, on with why you came here, the prologue:

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept).

**Prologue: The Dimensional Line**

The Digital World...

A cyberspace parallel to the Human World, alike and connected in ways that many cannot grasp. Their shapes, geography, and general aspects are quite similar. But unlike Earth, our home, the Digital World contains creatures called Digimon. Like we are the residents of Earth, they are the residents of the Digital World. Because of the abundance and varieties each world, it is inevitable that both conflicts and bonds form in either world.

The Digital World, like the Human World, is in grave peril even at its calmest hour. There are many corrupt and malevolent Digimon out there that want to disrupt the peace and prosperity the ancestors and creator of the Digital World attained. All of these villains try through different methods and means, but time and time again they are thwarted by mere human beings, like you and me, chosen by fate to perform these miracles. Mere children; the DigiDestined.

The DigiDestined, in one way or another, are bounded by partnership with a specific partner Digimon and a Digivice. They adapt, grow, and learn together over time to become more powerful and fight back against the villainous threats to the Digital World. It also seems that DigiDestined always find a way to meet and interact; a natural magnet or the pull of destiny, if you would. Whether it be through abnormal or special circumstances, children with Digivices and partner Digimon manage to find each other. Like we have seen in different cases, any human being can be chosen to be a DigiDestined for any kind of adventure destiny decides to put him or her in. So long as they adapt dauntlessly with their partner and fellow DigiDestined, the adventure should run smoothly.

Although the DigiDestined are a prevalent and important force behind the Digital World, the Digital World has organizations and communities made of the most capable of Digimon to govern it. The Royal Knights, the Ancient Warriors, the Celestial Digimon, the Four Great Dragons, and the Olympus Twelve are examples of such benign groups that share these goals.

But, reminding you of its parallelism to the Human World, as there are benevolent organizations, there are malignant organizations in the Digital World who are usually the ones seen attempting conquest of the Digital World. But there is one particular legendary evil group that has quite the history in the Digital World.

You are about to engage in a tale where said group of evil Digimon under one supreme rule meet two groups of children with different powers.

* * *

A large entity was slammed into the ground, tumbling for a couple of seconds. Blasts and explosions rumbled the area, which was called a Dimensional Line. The location was light blue, the ground was black, and the sky was wavy and static-like. The creatures battling had their appearances shrouded in mystery because it was surprisingly dark. A different entity, somewhat human shaped, dodged a fire attack from a large bird-shaped entity. The human shaped creature used some otherworldly power to creature a ball, but like all other attacks and appearances, they shrouded in black by the rift. With a scream, the human shape entity fired the blast at the bird. But before the blast could hit the bird-shaped creature, a chain disrupted the assault, eliciting a snarl from the assailant. A long dragon shaped creature retracted one of its many chains. He lashed out ten more, blanketed in thunder at a boy-shaped entity. The boy created an attack that seemingly involved the planets in a cross-like formation. The creatures were covered in smoke from their attacks.

A large tiger-like entity growled and jumped at a large angel-looking creature. The tiger shaped creature tried to slash its opposition with its claws, but it dodged every blow. The angelic creature formed a spear of lightning and threw it the tiger shaped titan, but it was agile and dodged with relative ease. A turtle shaped titan exhaled some kind of mist toward another demonic entity. The demonic entity retorted by sending some mist himself except from its shoulders. The largest figure in vicinity sent out claws attached to DNA shaped cables and grabbed the entities opposing this creature's allies. Said entities were unable to counterattack because it had came up to them unexpectedly and were trapped. They struggled for freedom, but no avail.

A droning, mechanical chuckle filled the rift. Some kind of entity hovered into view. Its arms appeared to be tentacles, which were crossed. Its legs formed a spike that balanced himself even in the air. Its look could not be determined, but its shape was interesting. "The mighty Digimon Sovereign fall," The entity muttered, "what a sight to behold. The Digital World has no protection if you guys can't beat us."

The assailants laughed evilly as the evil entity with the claws tightened his grip on the Digimon Sovereign, who screamed in pain. "That's where you are wrong!" A mighty voice boomed. Another large dragon-like figure swooped in and fired yellow circles that destroyed the largest figures' claws. Said creature howled in pain. "Well, well, well…look who it is." The seemingly leading villain spoke, "Fanglongmon." The large gold dragon positioned himself in front of the Digimon Sovereign. "You showed your face at an unexpected time. How rude." Commented the leader of the Digimon Sovereign. "Don't preach me, Fanglongmon." The entity warned the God Beast Digimon, "and don't interfere with my plans." Fanglongmon's eight eyes lingered at the leading creature, "You know I can't do that."

"Then, I'll just get rid of you! Something I should have done a long time ago!" The entity uncrossed his arms, now revealed to have four, and they straightened out as the ends pointed. The pointed ends summoned concentrated energy in front of its chest. The watery black and wine-colored energy appeared to be highly volatile. "_Chrono Blast!" _The attack dispersed and formed seven electrical balls of the same energy. They closed in on Fanglongmon in a circular formation.

Fanglongmon simply 'hmph-ed'. "_Tai Chi_!" The gold dragon's Digi-Cores lit up and let out a crimson shine, disrupting Chrono Blast and affecting the Dimensional Line. The villains covered their eyes in pain. "Retreat!" Shouted the leader. And, thus, they escaped. After the light calmed, the light blue wavy and static-like background become a light red due to Tai Chi.

"Leader Fanglongmon, to use that attack in this location will bend all reality," Azulongmon, the white and blue dragon, articulated, "Do you realize what the DigiDestined will encounter now?"

Zhuqiaomon, the red firebird, scoffed in disgust, "Those wretched humans couldn't possibly take down the Digimon Mafia, not ever. Why? Because they are too weak! Leader Fanglongmon, you should've never did that! It will just cause conflict between the other DigiDestined! HUMANS ARE THAT COMPETIVE! THEY'LL NEVER…"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH, ZHUQIAOMON!" Baihumon, the white and purple tiger, screamed in response, "None of us care about your opinion against humans. Don't remark against Leader Fanglongmon's decisions!"

"Yeah, if the DigiDestined were able to defeat the Dark Masters, and the Original DigiDestined defeated the first generation of the Digimon Mafia, then, by Joe, these two groups can win!" Ebonwumon (Scottish head), the green and yellow turtle, agreed with Baihumon. Zhuqiaomon growled at his partners' ignorance and turned his back.

"Everything will be turn out fine. The power of the Crests and Ancient Warriors will make sure the Digital World is safe. Trust me." Fanglongmon said prophetically.

**Ending Author Notes**

I hope this has certainly interested you by this point. If so, gladly keep on reading and see what else this chronicle has in store for you. If not, well, I can't please them all. Drop some feedback along the way to let me how it looks to you readers.

Adieu and Adios for now.


	2. Putting Two and Two Together

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), and the Digimon Mafia (organization and story).

**Putting Two and Two Together  
**

Because of Fanglongmon's Tai Chi which resulted in the disruption of The Dimensional Line, the light blue wavy background seen there momentarily replaced the sky. This brief moment seemed like an irregular weather pattern-in fact, it was raining in some places in the Digital World-, but, in actuality, it merged two dimensions that supposed to stay unconnected.

Underneath the normalized sky, a clatter of footsteps sounded softly on a sandy ground. It was the sounds of a group of children walking. This particular group was Adventure DigiDestined, those with the power of the Crests-items that gather their power from the most dominant personality trait of the owner of one- and the original Digivices.

The leading character was Tai Kamiya with his partner Agumon by his side. The people behind them were Matt Ishida and his partner, Gabumon. Standing beside Matt and Gabumon were Sora Takenouchi with her partner Biyomon flying beside her. Behind them were Izzy Izumi and his partner Tentomon buzzing beside him. Behind Izzy and Tentomon were Mimi Tachikawa and her partner Palmon. Beside them were Joe Kido and his partner Gomamon. Behind those two were T.K Takeshi, Matt's younger brother, and his partner Patamon. Beside them were Kari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister, and Gatomon walking beside her.

Finally, in the very back, a guy wearing a dark blue unbuttoned button-up shirt, a black undershirt, dark blue pants, and black-and-white shoes. He had dark blue hair, eyes, and gloves. His name was Adam Zuchisu. His partner, flying beside him, was Kaiyomon, a dark blue bat with black fur covering his abdominal, chest, shoulder, and back area.

Adam Zuchisu and Kari Kamiya were among those cases where members of the DigiDestined were found under abnormal or special circumstances. Kari was the Eighth DigiDestined that a villain named Myotismon was trying to find in the Human World. Her partner Gatomon, as a Digi-Egg, had been separated from the others when Gennai was assaulted by Piedmon long ago. Adam was the Ninth DigiDestined under the tyranny of someone named Draculamon that tried to sacrifice him for a ritual. His partner Kaiyomon also had been separated as a Digi-Egg from the group by the same circumstances as Gatomon but managed to find Adam and keep Draculamon at bay.

Right now, their current adventure had taken them to an unknown forestry area of the Digital World. In other words, they are lost, and the clouds above-head did not contribute to anything good.

Tai was currently looking through his pocket binocular to check for anything new. "You still haven't seen anything, Tai?" Matt asked looking at the skies himself. "No, Matt, I haven't." The brown-haired leader answered. "Great," Joe groaned, "Not only are we lost, we're going to get rained on." The blue-haired pre-teen then analyzed the clouds, "And judging by how dark the clouds are, it's gonna rain hard."

"Well, I haven't been in the water for a long time, Joe, so I suppose this is a change." Gomamon stated to his male partner. Kaiyomon rolled his eyes, "Gomamon, One, we're not seals like you are. Two, some of us don't like to get rained on. And three, based on the soft rumbles of thunder I hear, even you might not like this. I certainly don't." Gatomon shuddered at Kaiyomon's third point; heavy rain meant a disaster for her fur.

Tai, who was still looking through binocular, found something. A clearing with some kind of house on the horizon. "Hey, guys, I found a house!" Tai announced excitedly which got everyone's attention. "Really, Tai?" Agumon questioned for sureness. "No joke, it's the real deal!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sora chimed. A large rumble of thunder sounded, signifying rain. Izzy felt a small raindrop fall on his head, "And it's starting to rain." He announced. "But we're not even out of this forest yet!" Mimi panicked. "Mimi's right," TK agreed with the hysterical girl, "We're going to be soaked by the time we get there!"

"Then run." Adam's voice suggested. Everyone silenced to listen to the Zuchisu, except for Mimi. "You're kidding, right?" She objected. "No. The answer is obvious; just run and we'll make it." Adam stated in a serious tone. "Maybe _you _will. You're faster than all of us!" Mimi continued to object his suggestion.

"No, we'll _all_ make it," Adam started to walk ahead of everyone, "but I can't make your decisions. As for me and Kaiyomon, we _want_ to stay dry. So, see ya!" With that, Adam darted towards the shelter with Kaiyomon flying swiftly with him. "Hey, wait for us!" Kari shouted as she, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon ran after him. "Kari/TK, wait up!" Matt and Tai ran after their younger siblings with their respective partners following them. Pretty soon, everybody heeded Adam's advice and ran.

Mimi was still being indignant, however. "Mimi, come on! We're going to lose everybody." Palmon pleaded for the brunette's cooperation. "But, I don't wan to run." She whined. "Well, if you don't run then the rain is going ruin your hair and clothes." Palmon reasoned knowing that Mimi cared a lot about her appearance. Realization struck her like a brick, "When you put it like that…Now, I feel like an idiot." "You can sulk later, Mimi, c'mon!" Finally, they ran together to the house.

* * *

Another clatter of footsteps meant another group of children. This time, the only Digimon traveling with them was Bokomon and Neemon. The leading character was Takuya Kanbara. Beside him was Tommy Himi. Behind him was Koji Minamoto. Beside him was Zoe Orimoto, and behind them were J.P. Shibiyama and Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother.

Behind them all were a male and female by the names of Daren Huoichi and Ashley Orohugh. The light brown-haired, fallow-eyed Daren's attire consisted of a brown, orange-outlined Polo shirt , khaki pants, and light brown gloves, and orange and metallic silver shoes. Ashley had Majorelle blue hair and steel blue eyes, a Majorelle blue blouse with vermilion-colored lining on her collar a vermilion, lunette design on the back of it, khaki pants, and steel blue and vermillion shoes.

Unlike Adam, Ashley and Daren did not have abnormal or special circumstances in which they become apart of the group. Like the rest, they boarded the Trailmon after Ophanimon called on their cell phones and accepted her proposition. That honor was exclusive toward Koichi. For most of the time, we was known as Duskmon, the tainted Warrior of Darkness, along with the rest of the Evil Legendary Warriors. Thanks to Koji, Koichi was saved from those tainted forces of darkness and joined the group.

These people were the DigiDestined with the Ancient Spirits and owners of D-Tectors, a special kind of Digivice that could intake fractal code. They, too, were lost. Only they were in the middle of nowhere and clouds were building up a slightly faster rate. "Man," Takuya groused, clearly tired, "you have been walking for who knows when."

"Suck it up, Takuya." Koji responded, "We're in the middle of nowhere and no shelter is in sight, there's nothing we can do." Koichi examined the skies above them, "Well, then problems are going to arise for us because it's about to rain."

"Preposterous!" Objected Bokomon, "It cannot rain in the Digital World."

A loud crackle of thunder sounded right on cue, "Well, I've been wrong some times." He sheepishly said. "So, we're going to be wet and soggy for a long time. So troublesome." Zoe grumbled with her head hanging low. "No, we're not." Ashley reassured. Zoe looked at the older female and she pointed towards the horizon, "Look there." The whole group looked at a house on the horizon. "It's a house!" J.P. exclaimed. "But, it's so far away. I don't think we'll make it before the rain starts." Tommy uttered.

"Well, guess we'll just have to make a break for it." Daren suggested, "Any objections?"

"None here."

"At least we'll make it."

"Fine by me."

"As long as if we'll stay dry."

"Let's do it."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Just don't go too fast."

"Yeah, or Bokomon will trip 'cause he's overweight." Bokomon retaliated by pulling Neemon's shorts out of anger.

"Ohhh…" J.P. groaned sounding like he objected. Daren ignored it because he's always lazy. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that, the whole group began to run to the house with J.P. trailing behind them. "Hey, guys wait up! I can't run that fast!"

* * *

A flash of lightning screeched, and an intense rumble of thunder roared. Rain then fell from a dark crimson sky and patted collectedly on the dark grounds in front of a factory-like building. The building was predominantly black with a steel purple sheen. It gave off an unpleasant aura that the rain only accentuated forebodingly. The base of the factory resembled a castle battlement, and towers of varying height were erected from within.

The factory-like building was located in the middle of a nowhere, dabbling in darkness. Deep inside, to the point the storm was but a distant memory, the establishment was a meeting room. And there, a coalition of shadowy figures deliberated a battle plan.

"Now, that Fanglongmon has used Tai Chi on the Dimensional Line, those DigiDestined are going to get more help." Said one figure.

"That doesn't scare me in the least. I could take down both groups of DigiDestined right now!" The human shaped entity from before declared arrogantly.

"Well, you're in luck," The large angelic-lookingcreature appeared in the room, "The leader has ordered one of us to give the DigiDestined a preview of our power."

The arrogant person stood from his seat and cracked his knuckles, "I'll do just that." He began to walk out. "And don't kill them!" He shouted the rest of their leader's orders.

_"They'll pay for killing my two ancestors." _The creature thought darkly.

* * *

Adam and Kaiyomon reached the porch before anybody else. It was rather big and everyone could get under the roof for protection from the rain. "Kaiyomon, check any windows above us and tell me if you can see anybody." Adam instructed as the bat Digimon nodded and went to do what he was told. Just seconds after, everyone and their partners stepped on the porch and just before Adam and Kaiyomon finished checking for people and traps.

Mimi panted heavily, "I think I actually broke a sweat." Mimi said breathlessly. "For a change." Adam replied slyly. Mimi glared at the 12-year-old boy. Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon checked the large window beside the window. "I already checked the windows, nobody's in there." Adam spoke. Izzy grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "The door's locked."

"From the inside?" Tentomon questioned and Izzy answered, "Yes."

The door flew open after a loud hit. Adam had punched the door off its lock, "What lock, Izzy?" He said somewhat proudly as he stepped with his partner flying beside. Everyone just shrugged it off and followed inside.

The DigiDestined of the Ancient Spirits made the backdoor patio just in time. When J.P. (the last place person) made it up the last step, the rain had fallen. Everyone looked in the large window beside the backdoor to see. It was empty. "So, the place is deserted." Takuya announced the obviously. "Then why would a deserted house be in the middle of nowhere?" Koji contemplated aloud. "That is rather strange." Ashley said. "And the door is locked." Tommy declared while pulling the doorknob.

"Why on earth would the door be locked from the inside and the house is vacated?" Bokomon asked rhetorically. "Maybe there's treasure." Neemon dumbly stated. "Get real, Neemon."

"Great, now we're stuck out." Zoe complained. A loud bang was then heard. Daren had punched the door off its lock. "Not anymore." He calmly stated and walked in. _"Not what I would do but whatever." _Ashley thought as shrugged her shoulders.

The Adventure DigiDestined stepped in the foyer. The general colors of the house were grey and black, but professionally painted and arranged. No paintings were on the wall and no furniture either. Just two large staircases leading different directions, two open entrances leading to unknown rooms, and a large chandelier and shined dimly. The lightning and thunder outside, surprisingly, are unable to shut off the power in the house.

"The inside of this place looks a lot bigger." TK said as he examined the house in amazement. "You could only wonder why the owners would abandon this house wonderful house." Gabumon stated. "No doubt, Gabumon." Patamon agreed articulately. "Let's check around the place." Tai instructed. The group scattered. Tai/Agumon, Matt/Gabumon, Adam/Kaiyomon, and Sora/Biyomon went up the left staircase while Mimi/Palmon, Izzy/Tentomon, Joe/Gomamon, TK/Patamon, and Kari/Gatomon went in the left opening.

Seconds after that, the Frontier DigiDestined appear out of the right opening. Everyone gazed in awe at the foyer. "And I thought the back of the house looked awesome." J.P. said. "Yeah, place looks _molto bene_!" Zoe commented twirling around the foyer. "I don't know why the owners would ditch such a place. It's gorgeous!" Koichi stated.

_"And that's what's weird about this place." _Koji thought.

"Alright, since we're staying here for the night, let's find the bedrooms." Takuya said. The group went up the right staircase.

Right after they all went up, the aforementioned group that went to the left opening appeared. "That was like the best-tasting food ever." Mimi commented. Apparently, a kitchen was located beyond the opening and they had great food. "I'm beginning to believe this house was made for wanderers as a place to rest." Gatomon said. "Then why were they lock the door?" Tentomon pointed out. "That's a good question." Izzy stated. Joe and Gomamon appeared with two baskets of food, "You sure this'll be enough for everybody else, Joe?" Gomamon inquired his partner. "Hopefully." He responded.

Biyomon then appeared from the left staircase. "Hey, guys, we found the bedrooms!" She exclaimed. "And we found food!" T.K. answered back in exclamation. "Great!" Biyomon said, "Follow me!" The pink bird flew back up the steps with the others following her. Moments later, they emerged into the bedroom. The walls were whitish and the floor and wood (on the wall) 2½ feet off the floor was grey. The beds, 10 in all, were covered in white sheets. The other DigiDestined and Digimon were laying or sitting on the beds, looking rather comfortable. "Whoa, those look comfy!" Kari cried out as she went to lay on one of the beds. Mimi laid herself on the on another bed, "Wow, these beds are like sleeping on a cloud."

"Well, you might as well get comfortable, because this rain isn't letting up anytime soon." Sora said looking out the window. "All we need is just pillows and covers." Matt stated. Hearing that, Adam stood up from his bed and spoke, "Then Kaiyomon and I will fetch them." Kaiyomon, who was already airborne, hovered himself by Adam's side. "Just be careful out there, we haven't explored the whole house." Agumon uttered. "You've got nothing to worry, Agu, we'll get the job done without any trouble because we-" Adam's hand covered Kaiyomon still-speaking mouth, "You talk too much." They disappeared from the door, but not without hearing a scattered laughter regarding the previous action.

Daren marched down the left staircase. He volunteered to fetch food for his group a couple minutes after they went into the bedroom. The reminded himself of what they wanted and disappeared into the left opening. Adam and Kaiyomon emerged and went down the left staircase, while reminding each other they needed nine pillows and nine covers. They went up the right staircase. Moments later, Adam and Kaiyomon appeared. Adam had neatly folded covers in his arms and Kaiyomon had pillows in his.

Unfortunately, they blocked their vision because the stacks were tall. The duo cautiously went down the steps. While that was occurring, Daren came out of the kitchen with two large baskets in his arms, which surprisingly blocked in his vision. The three were unaware that they were getting closer to each other. And closer, and closer, and closer…BAM! Adam, Daren, and Kaiyomon collided into each other. Adam's covers fell on both him and Kaiyomon and pillows pelted them. Daren fells backwards and the baskets buffeted him in the stomach and head.

"Kaiyomon, did you bump into me?" Adam inquired. "I dunno." Those two sentences put Daren on high alert. He immediately sat up to see Adam take off the covers. The blue-haired male sensed a glare and looked up, too. All went silent. Daren and Adam kept staring at each other in disbelief. They had each other's splitting image. _"I am having a serious case of seeing double." _Kaiyomon thought. The subsequent actions about to take place isn't usually what they'd do, but looking at each other was like looking in a mirror except this was the real deal…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Author Notes**

Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon came from the first story I ever did on Fanfiction(dot)net and that would be _Digimon Story_. Daren Huoichi and Ashley Orohugh came from the story _Digimon Frontier Story. _Both of which, being products of a younger age of writing, are outdated and none like my current writing. Read them if you wish but I'll make sure everything about them is explained in this story so that you won't have to read those travesties.

Adios and Adieu.


	3. Preview of Power

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon, Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), and the Digimon Mafia (organization).

EDIT (04/02/11): As of this day, the chapters of _Everyone's Just Fine _and _Preview of Power _will be combined. The reason for this is because of the heavy editing I did to _Everyone's Just Fine_ to try and make it better. In the end, I made the decision that it seemed to flow in tandem with _Preview of Power_ 's content. 

**Preview of Power**

_"It's so disgustingly deplorable to think about how my ancestors failed their jobs." _the creature from before sent to meet the DigiDestined thought, _"One should have just stuck with that one target, and the other did not even seem to care about how nature_. _The only one that was even remotely close was my very first ancestor in the Digimon Mafia..."_ Even with the thunderstorms rocking areas of the Digital World, he found no trouble flying through the skies and showed no fear about it. Eventually, as the storms died down, he saw his destination over the horizon. "That aside, there goes my target now." He chuckled evilly as some black and blood red energy gathered in his hands.

* * *

"Yo, Adam, what's wrong?" Tai inquired as he ran down the right hallway.

"Daren, you all right, buddy?" Takuya asked as he ran in the left hallway.

Adam, ignoring the new voices apparently affiliated with Daren, he interrogated, "I will only ask you once, who are you?"

"No, you tell me who you two are first!" Daren countered indignantly.

"I asked you first!"

"I'm not answering until you answer mine!"

Kaiyomon knew this whole thing meant one thing-a conundrum. His was already confused at the sight of Adam and Daren there interrogating each other. And when their respective groups would make their appearance, Kaiyomon's head could only ache more at the confusion that would cause, _"Great Digital God, make this day make more sense." _

As creature outside morphed the energy into a ball that steadily increased in size, the two males continued their spat. "Then, at least about those voices that know your name," Adam requested, "I see they're on their way now."

"What about are those other voices that knew your name?" Daren countered, nodding his direction to the left staircase. Adam sighed exasperatedly, "Are you going to answer any of my questions legitimately? We're getting nowhere with this."

"You tell me what's up first!" Daren reiterated heatedly. Adam sighed, conceding defeat, when he finally heard his friends, mainly Tai, coming down the left staircase, "Then why don't you ask my friends yourself-"

The entire upper half of the house suddenly exploded from a blast. Debris and smoke flew out and onto the ground surrounding the house. The DigiDestined were instantly floored from the shockwave and the force of the attack.

The assailant chuckled evilly, examining his work cockily. Then, his communicator activated and a loud voice berated boomingly, "You idiot! You weren't suppose to kill them!"

"I didn't kill them, I only blew up the roof." He argued.

"_And _second floor! The bedrooms were up there!" The voice over the communicator said.

"So what? Then nobody will be in our way to rule the Digital World." He responded. A exasperate sigh was heard and, with a click, the voice disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?" Daren exclaimed, kneeling groggily. Adam brushed the debris and dust off his shoulder, stood up, and replied seriously, "Apparently we're targeted..." His blue eyes looked around the vicinity to see the sky instead of the ceiling of the house. He thanked the gods it was not raining anymore.

"Tai! Agumon!" Kaiyomon exclaimed he was flew over to the fallen leader and his Digimon. "Tai, speak to me, man. Agumon, say something." He pleaded, hoping to get a response. "Something." The yellow dinosaur replied. Kaiyomon frowned in an unimpressed manner, "Worse joke ever, Agu."

"And unnecessary," Adam stated, coming over, "Tai, can you stand up?" The brunette nodded and stood up confidently, "Looks like it! But that was crazy. Who's attacking us?" Adam responded, "For the moment, I don't know. There's alot going on right now."

"What do you mean?" Matt, who was walking over with T.K. after recovering from the shock, asked. "Let's just say this house wasn't as deserted as we thought." Adam answered simply.

"Takuya!" Daren called out as he ran to the brunette, "Oh, man, what hit me?" Takuya inquired groggily as he sat up. "Some fool tried to blow us up!" He replied, helping the leader to his feet. "Don't worry, Daren, I'm fine." Takuya informed, now standing independently, "We need to check the others, first of all."

"You're right." Daren agreed, "Where were they?" Takuya placed the back of his hand behind his head, "Well, probably at the top of the staircase. I kinda left behind after you screamed." The light-brown male frowned blankly. The Warrior of Flame snapped back, "Shut up! You would've done the same thing!"

"So I see one of your friends is fine." Adam said as he, Matt, T.K., Tai, and their respective partners walked over. "Whoa. I'm seeing double." Takuya remarked as he exchanged glances between Adam and Daren. "Oh come on! We do not look the same!" Adam exclaimed objectively. "That aside, who are you guys?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself." Those in the foyer looked to see Koji making his way down the steps of the right staircase and then leaning against them. "So that what you meant when you said this house wasn't exactly deserted, Adam." Patamon said. "My name's Daren Huoichi, by the way." Daren introduced himself, deeming now to be a proper time. "Adam Zuchisu and my this is my partner, Kaiyomon." Adam responded as the Bat Digimon waved.

"Although these are weird circumstances for introductions," Koji spoke, "I still can't believe there are other humans besides us in the Digital World." Tai pointed to the left staircase and said, "Well, you're gonna meet some more in a minute. A friend of mine named Joe is probably treating the others."

"We got more buddies on our side of the house too," Takuya announced and then introduced, "By the way, I'm Takuya Kanbada, and the weird guy over there is Koji Minamoto." The Warrior of Light shot the Warrior of Flame a glare, "I can introduce myself, you lug nut!"

As those members of the DigiDestined laughed and introduced themselves, the anonymous assailant was just watching them interact and the others finally recover from the shock. "Huh. So some have more resilience than others." He noted. He changed more energy in his hands. _"Then let's try this! This is a preview of our power!" _

"Now, we just need to find out what tried to kill us." Koji said, now joining them. "Yeah, cuz now I'm all fired up!" Takuya asserted, punching his right first into an open left palm.

"And I see the problem." Kaiyomon declared, pointing up to a spherical entity in the sky. "So, who's got it covered?" Daren surveyed. "I do." Adam announced, jumping into action by taking out his Digivice, and Kaiyomon gave a thumbs-up signaling readiness.

"DIE!" the figure screamed, throwing the ball. It came down like a meteor, and with each second it came closer, the attack seemingly increased in size. Adam's Digivice emanated a white light.

"Kaiyomon warp digivolve to…" Out of nowhere, a large creature appeared in the skies and knocked away the blast effortlessly. The assailant recoiled in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" Koji exclaimed in question. "I don't know, but it's huge!" Takuya said. "Then let us educate you." Gabumon stated. "Meet Fantasiomon!" Patamon said in a presenting manner

Fantasiomon is Kaiyomon's Mega-level form. Fantasiomon was a bipedal, humanoid but somewhat mechanical Digimon, but appeared to possess six, black wings. He was the largest of the three Mega-level Digimon present. He seemed to be composed mainly of blue armor-some portions of his armor having silver or black shades-with a black, triangular armor additive on his chest and some of his torso. At the end of his arms were golden claws, and at the end of his legs was a single "toe" that was in the form of a large, curved golden blade. Lastly, he possessed a white tail with black spikes. He had defined features in his upper arms and upper body; his lower arms and lower body were more sleek.

The assailant chuckled, "Never thought I'd see you again after our battle." Fantasiomon 'hmph-ed' and said, "I hoped I'd never see you again…Demonmon." Demonmon, too, was a Mega-leveled Digimon of a Dark Demon class. He has a black helmet-similar to that of Apocalymon's-with vaguely visible dried blood strains on it. His yellow irises and black slit-feral pupils looked at his old rival mockingly. His whole body was a dull grey with some musculature with his hands, feet, and abdominal area colored dark red. Lastly, he has crescent-shaped black wings.

"Now, if that doesn't get our friends down here, I don't know what will." Tai said, more concentrated on the scene in the skies but unable to see who Fantasiomon was leering at. "Likewise with mine." Daren responded.

"Do you guys see that huge thing?" Tommy cried, running down the steps with the rest of the team. "It belongs to him." Koji pointed toward Adam. "Nice to meet you all. My name's Adam Zuchisu and that's my partner Fantasiomon." He introduced, followed by the rest of his friends doing the same with their names.

"_That_," J.P. pointed up to the Mega with surprise in his voice, "belongs to _you_."

"In a sense," Adam answered, "He actually digivolved."

"Digivolve?" Zoe repeated in confusion. "What, never heard of it?" T.K. asked them. "Well of course I've heard of it," Bokomon boasted, "But it seems it's best that these people have more experience with it. So let me explain." Neemon looked at Bokomon slyly, "Sounds like to me you don't know at all." Bokomon shot a glare at him, "Silence, Know-Nothing."

"Guys, who are you talking to?" The voice of Sora asked as she and the rest finally made their appearance. Before any more words to add to the confusion could come out, an explosion occurred and Fantasiomon was blown back and slid on the ground. Demonmon had released some sort of blast from his hand, "Don't irritate me with your words." He warned the fallen Mega.

Daren and Adam immediately recognized the person. "Demonmon!" Those exclamations made everybody look at the dark Digimon. "Long time, no see, DigiDestined." He greeted half-heartedly. "There's a face I never wanted to see again." Gabumon said as the Adventure children went down the steps. "So, it was you who tried to blow us up." Adam deduced sourly. "By now, I expected you guys to know that I'm the only one with the audacity to kill you in such a manner." Demonmon stated matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, Fantasiomon grabbed Demonmon by his neck, his golden claws threatening to slit his neck savagely, "I never expected you to be back from the beating we gave you."

"Oh," Demonmon said with an agitated facial expression, "that travesty. " Somehow, the dark Digimon dispersed into small molecules, baffling Fantasiomon. He reappeared and used Shadow Claw on Fantasiomon, knocking him back down to the ground.

"Matt, Tai, anytime, you guys!" Adam stated, rather upset that their Digimon have yet warp-digivolved to help out his Digimon. "Oh, right." They responded simultaneously and sheepishly.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…"

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!" After the Digivolution finished, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew up to assist the team's other Mega. "That's an awesome magic trick." Neemon commented. "It's not a magic trick, but it is amazing." Bokomon stated, flipping through the pages of his book for an explanation.

Demonmon, from the corner of his eye, spotted the group's other two Mega Digimon and prepared himself. WarGreymon was the first to reach him and the two slashed at each other's claws, producing sparks. "_Ice Wolf Bite_!" MetalGarurumon fired an array of missile at Demonmon, who broke away from his clashing with WarGreymon and dodged them all aerodynamically. "_Black Gust_." Fantasiomon's six wings flapped producing a pitch-black tornado. This caught Demonmon off-guard and became trapped in the funnel. Demonmon's arms, which were shielding his face, and some parts of his body had several cuts forming. WarGreymon, seizing the opportunity, proceeded to attack. "_Great Tornado_!" WarGreymon spun like a top and charged at Demonmon. He looked trapped, but, in actuality, he was smirking. "_Hallucination_…" Figures of Demonmon stretched from the original. Great Tornado hit the exact spot of origination, but phased right through.

"How did I miss?" WarGreymon wondered in disbelief. "Tch, old guy, new tricks. Typical Demonmon." Fantasiomon stated exasperatedly. "Then, we'll just hit them all!" MetalGarurumon roared as blue light formed in his mouth, "_Metal Wolf Claw_!" He fired the blast of ice. "_Terra Force_!" Red and orange solar energy formed in WarGreymon's hands and a large sphere was created and thrown. "_Dark Finish_." Fantasiomon's wings glowed purple and unleashed a fuchsia-colored energy beam from in front of his body. The attacks collided hitting every Demonmon they could see.

"Did they get him?" Kari worried questioningly. "It looks like it." Gatomon said. The smoke concealed the answer. The Mega level Digimon stayed alert just in case. Then, something black was spotted in the smoke. A second later, a red shockwave struck the Mega Digimon, eliciting gasps from everyone. The Megas de-digivolved to their Ultimate forms, falling to the ground and unconscious. Demonmon laughed malignantly, "Not even a challenge."

"Well, looks like it's our turn to give it a shot." Takuya declared getting out his D-Tector. His team did the same. "Watch carefully." Daren whispered to Adam. "Execute!" Takuya, Koji, Ashley, and Daren swiped fractal code on their D-Tectors. "Fusion Evolution!" The process finished. "Aldamon!" "Beowulfmon."

"Terramon." This was Daren's Fusion Spirit of Earth. A big drill replaced his right arm. The base of the drill was just above his elbow so that dark purple skin can be seen up to his shoulder pads and blades. He has knightly chest armor, and rectangular arm armor on his other arm which had a hand. From his hip to knees the dark purplish skin can be seen, prominently showing muscles. His mouth is seen but that's only part of his face that can be seen. The only exception was his eyes which were located inside his helmet armor. All of his armor was colored medium yellow.

"Darusumon." This was Ashley's Fusion Spirit of the Crescent. She possessed black, scaly wings-reminiscent of the wings from ShadowLunarmon, her Beast Spirit. Her body was generally the same as her Human Spirit, Crescentmon, but her clothes were darker hue and had what seemed to be pricks of scales adorning the fabric. Her face from nose up was covered by grey facial armor. A crescent moon was imprinted on her armor where her sternum is supposed to be. She had a staff in which one end had a large black crescent one and a smaller gold one inside the arc of the black one. The shaft of her staff doubled as a slate grey lance in which the other end was spiked.

"Execute!" Zoe, J.P., Tommy, and Koichi swiped a single strand of data on their D-Tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" This process was different from Fusion Evolution but nonetheless it was completed. "Kazemon." "Beetlemon!" "Kumemon." "Loewemon." All of the hybrid Digimon flew up to the enemy. Adam raised a curious eyebrow. "How did they do that?" Mimi mused aloud. "That's impossible!" Izzy gave an outburst, "There's no way humans could become Digimon." "But we learned that anything is possible in the Digital World." Palmon rationalized. _"Now you've got me curious, Daren." _Adam thought.

Demonmon faced the Ancient Warriors with an evil smile, "Now, things get interesting." Terramon pointed his large drill at Demonmon. "_Driller Projectiles_." The small, jagged protrusions on his drill fired. Demonmon's open palm aimed itself at the many missiles heading toward him. "_Vortex of Darkness_." A portal appeared, colored bloodshot red and smoke black and fired a beam. It easily overpowered the missiles causing miniature explosions. "_Solar Wind Destroyer_!" Aldamon gathered enough solar energy to formed a large fireball. Knowing enough power was put into it, he hurled it towards the oncoming beam. The attacks collided and smoke emerged.

Beetlemon and Darusumon took this opportunity and dashed at Demonmon. Beowulfmon's missile panel opened and was aimed for a surprise attack. "_Lunar Lance_!" Darusumon's lanced glowed ivory and jabbed at the demonic Digimon. Said creature simply held out his arm. The lance made impact and went right through his whole arm. Beetlemon and Darusumon's eyes widened in shock and somewhat of disgust. _"Ew, I'm gonna be sick." _Darusumon thought. Demonmon chuckled evilly as his weird blood spilled on her lance. She tried to pull it away but it was stuck, "An attack like this is only a mere splinter to me." The arm that wasn't pierced positioned itself so that his hand was beside her head. Energy began to form in his hand, prompting Beetlemon to move.

"Don't even think about it!" He shouted as his horn produced electricity. "_Proton Slam_!" Demonmon turned his hand towards Beetlemon's direction and fired the energy ball. The blast connected and Beetlemon fell. Darusumon finally managed to pull her lance from Demonmon's arm. She saw the horrifying damage his arm had sustained. From the center of his palm to the middle of the bicep muscle was a tear. The tip of her lanced pierced a hole the bicep to the other side of the arm. Of course, his black and red blood was spilling out.

Darusumon was so distracted by his injury that she was unaware that a Hallucination clone came behind her. "Darusumon, watch out!" Loewemon alerted. Too late. The clone chopped her the neck. She fell unconscious and fell down just like Beetlemon. "That's it!" Loewemon roared as he went up to Demonmon, "Now, I'm angry!" The dark demon Digimon's injury stopped bleeding and began regenerating, skin and everything. "_Shadow Meteor_!" The lion head embedded on his chest fired a black and yellow ball. Demonmon's arm regenerated back to status quo. To prove it, he grabbed Shadow Meteor and transformed the colors into his trademark colors of smoke black and wine red. Once it was fully under his control, he fired back.

Aldamon swooped into in front of Loewemon. "_Atomic Inferno_!" Bringing his hands together, Aldamon produced many fireballs, He held out his hands and the fireballs flew at the modified attack. Both came in contact and created an explosion. Before any chance of retaliation, a large ball swooped past sending Aldamon and Loewemon to the ground in seconds. "_Cleansing Light_!" The missiles fired from the panel. Demonmon held out his hands again, "_Shadow Mirror Move_." The same missiles from the Cleansing Light discharged from his hands but were colored black. Both attacks cancelled each other out.

Kazemon then appeared beside Demonmon and gave him a barrage of kicks. Demonmon guarded himself. Out of great timing, Demonmon grabbed her leg and, after spinning a couple of times to gain momentum, he threw her to the ground. Terramon and Kumamon got close enough to Demonmon for a surprise attack. "_Blizzard Blaster_!" Kumamon got his rectangular cannon and fired snowballs out of its four barrels. "_Ultimate Drill_!" Terramon's large drill spun and a grey wind current circled around it. Even at close range, Demonmon ducked under the snow balls and delivered a Shadow Punch to both of their stomachs.

They were immediately drained of their energy and fell from the sky. Beowulfmon held up his sword, "_Frozen_-" Demonmon teleported above Beowulfmon, interlaced his fingers, and brought his balled fists down like a hammer onto Beowulfmon. Just like his teammates, he fell to the ground defeated. Demonmon chuckled perniciously. _"I guess it wasn't _that _interesting," _He thought, _"Well, guess there's no point for staying here any longer. I've done my part." _Demonmon turned the other direction and began to fly back to the coalition's headquarters. But, he sensed an omen. A large array of attacks were heading his direction.

"_Giga Blaster_!"

"_Wolf Claw_!"

"_Spear Storm_."

"_Wing Blade_!"

"_Horn Blaster_."

"_Flower Cannon_!"

"_Vulcan's Hammer!"_

"_Gate of Destiny_."

"_Celestial Arrow_."

Demonmon turned around in shock was the assault headed his way. Being posthaste, the evil Digimon held out his arms, "_Black Shield_!" He now encapsulated himself in a charcoal-colored, spherical shield. All the attacks hit the shield in one big blast. The smoke drifted to reveal that Black Shield proved their simultaneous hits useless and ineffective.

"I promised myself not to destroy you guys," He said with eerie calmness, obviously now threatening to reach his boiling point. He held his left arm up and smoke black/bloodshot red energy developed in his hand. Red electricity cracked as an enormous ball stated to form, and Demonmon help up his other arm for stabilization. The procedure completed as Demonmon threw it, "But you guys make me angry! _Hell's Revelation_!"

**Author Notes**

Without a doubt, the hardest part of this chapter was getting the DigiDestined to meet. It was also mainly why this chapter underwent such editing because the last one was...meh. So I tried to changed that. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if people still found their first encounter to be disappointing, but it would have been worse just writing them meeting and introducing with no spice to it. Thankfully, we had Demonmon to prevent that.

Adios and Adieu for now!


	4. The Digimon Sovereign Explain Everything

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, and the Digimon Mafia (organization and story).

**The Digimon Sovereign Explain Everything**

"_Hell's Revelation_!" Demonmon threw the large ball at the Ultimate Digimon. But before the ball could even reach the Digimon. A chain, blanketed in thunder, lashed out completely disrupting Hell's Revelation. Demonmon looked menacingly, trying to find the origin. But he only found himself briefly falling from a large blaze, a yellow ring, black hail, and hardened claws. The Adventure DigiDestined, whom were occupied tending to the fallen Frontier DigiDestined, immediately looked to the spot where Demonmon collapsed. The Ultimate Digimon watched, feeling somewhat threatened, as five titans came into view. Demonmon flew up from his crater to see the mighty Digimon Sovereign. Now, he was overpowered and had only one option, "I'll be back, DigiDestined!" He warned threateningly as he disappeared into a shadow portal.

The DigiDestined stared in awe at the huge titanic Digimon while the Ultimate Digimon were on guard defensively. "Do not worry, everyone," Calmed the dragon leader, "we're not here to harm anyone." With this statement, the Ultimate Digimon let down their guards and de-digivolved to their In-Training forms and landed beside their respective partners.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Koji questioned. "We are the Digimon Sovereign, protectors of the Digital World," Fanglongmon answered, "I am Fanglongmon and I guard the center of the Digital World." The gold dragon towards the other sovereign and nodded. Azulongmon nodded in response, "My name is Azulongmon, the guardian of the Digital World's Eastern Hemisphere."

"I be of the name Ebonwumon, guardian of the Digital World's Northern Hemisphere."

"The name's Baihumon, guardian of the Digital World's Western Hemisphere." Zhuqiaomon was the only one reluctant to introduce himself. He _really_ despised humans. He felt a murderous wavelength glare upon, which was the fellow sovereign leering at him. He groaned finally speaking, "I'm Zhuqiaomon and I guard the Southern Hemisphere." He spoke quickly yet understandably.

"Well," Adam spoke, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we appreciate you all for saving us." Kisimon (Kaiyomon's In-Training Form. Kisimon is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with bat ears) then asked, "But why are you here?" Fanglongmon gladly went to the point, "Before I even created the rest of the Digimon Sovereign, I had a partnership with a Digimon called Deoxymon. Together, along with the Original DigiDestined, we made harmony among the Digital World."

Tommy raised his hand politely, "Excuse me?" He interrupted sheepishly. "Yes?" Fanglongmon responded. "Who are the 'Original DigiDestined'?"

"The DigiDestined that were before us." Kari replied to Tommy's question. Seeing that the Warrior of Ice's questioned was answered, Fanglongmon continued, "That is, until Deoxymon became corrupt with power and disrupted the harmony in the Digital World. We were unable to defeat him but he escaped. I didn't know where he went, so I created the Digimon Sovereign to guard the Digital World. He showed himself again, but he had gathered up a group of his own called the Digimon Mafia. The Original DigiDestined and we defeated them, but Deoxymon survived somehow.

"Now, he's appeared again and assembled another group of evil Digimon. We just fought them, but they were stronger than us. The Demonmon you encountered was one of them." _"That explains why his strength was better than last time." _Tai thought. "So, I took the liberty of bending reality and brought you two groups together."

"Hold on." Takuya interjected, "If the Original DigiDestined were able to defeat the Digimon Mafia by themselves, how come we can't?" Azulongmon was now the one to explain things, "Because, the enemies in the Digimon Mafia are from both of your dimensions. You'll have some kind of knowledge of what expect from these Digimon."

"How are we supposed to know who they are if we don't who's the Digimon Mafia." Matt asked. "Well, you already know that Demonmon is apart of this organization and I'm giving you information on Deoxymon." Fanglongmon stated. "But we couldn't determined who the others were because it was so shadowy in the center of the Digital World." Ebonwumon (Irish head) finished his leader's statement. _"Well, gives them the element of surprise." _Koji rolled his eyes mentally.

"Anyway," Fanglongmon spoke, "Deoxymon is a Mega Digimon with the ability to manipulate time. He also possesses the ability the alter between four different forms, accentuating a certain attribute. The form you'll probably first see him in will be his Normal Mode, a balance between his qualities. His Assault Mode makes his attacks a lot stronger than normally, but he's left wide open for a counter. His Guard Mode has nearly impregnable defense and can rarely be penetrated, however, his offense weakens to the point where his attacks barely leave a scratch. Lastly, there's his Speed Mode that makes him faster than Mach 1, but defense is really weak and offense suffers a bit." The information about the Digimon Mafia leader sunk into their minds. Now, they just need a visual aspect. "Deoxymon's whole body is midnight black while two of his arms and face are emerald-colored. His body color changes when he becomes on his forms."

Koromon then decided to go back to subject of defeating the Digimon Mafia, "So, now we just track down and defeat the Digimon Mafia member-by-member together?" He summarized the objective mentioned by the gold dragon. "Sounds simple enough." Tsunomon replied. "It isn't." Fanglongmon said bringing down the high sprits they had, "None of you all are strong enough to defeat even one member. Not yet." Adam objected, "But if we work together then we'll be able to destroy them all regardless."

"Then, tell us exactly how Demonmon defeated you guys and we had to come save you." Zhuqiaomon roared in exclamation, striking fear in some the DigiDestined & Digimon. Adam kept silent realizing that they didn't defeat him after all but still glared at the crimson bird defensively. "Thought so." Zhuqiaomon rested his case. "Though I hate to say this, but Zhuqiaomon is right," Baihumon declared, "however, there is this power that can help you on your journey."

"Power?" Everyone repeated quizzically.

"When, I disrupted the Dimensional Line that kept you guys in your respective periods, I imputed a special enhancement in your digivices." Fanglongmon announced. The DigiDestined got out their Digivices and D-Tectors to see about it. "Call me blind, but they still look the same." Bukamon stated.

"Oh, they'll physically changed afterwards. Once you become one with you element." The gold Digimon verbally retorted. Again, the DigiDestined had quizzically looks on their faces. "The term 'one with you element' means that this power is obtained when your Digimon's element and human's emotions fuse in complete agreement. This will increase both of your strengths to godlike standards. This may sound easy but it's actually a grueling task. The Original DigiDestined had real problems doing this. You all are to accomplish this before you can face Deoxymon himself."

_"Or any member for that matter." _Zhuqiaomon thought contemptuously.

The DigiDestined seemed liked they understood everything. Fanglongmon wanted to make sure, so he asked, "Does everyone understand everything?" Tai replied, "We may have some things that still worry us, but we'll have to figure that out on our own." No response from either group meant that no one objected Tai's saying. "Then, I guess everything's up to you all." Azulongmon announced turning around for departure along with Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon.

Fanglongmon used his psychokinetic powers to lower some kind of chip to Izzy's vision. Motomon saw the chip and asked, "What's that Izzy?" "I don't know." He replied grabbing the device. Before he had the chance to ask Fanglongmon, the Digimon Sovereign disappeared into the sky.

**Author Notes**

And, thus, we can put a close to the Introductory Arc and move onto something different. The next two arcs were made so that both groups of DigiDestined can bond together and share an adventure with each other.

Also, I apologize if the meeting between the Ancient Warriors and the Crest holders was weak. I _really _had a hard time thinking of something, so I decided the best way for meeting was to have them band together against a common enemy (Demonmon).

And with that, I say Adios and Adieu for now.


	5. Mysterious Mansion

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), and Deoxymon.

**Mysterious Mansion **

The large doors to the meeting room opened thunderously as a frustrated Demonmon walked through. "You got guts for disobeying Leader Deoxymon." Said the angelic figure. "Technically, I didn't disobey orders because they are still alive and I got ambushed the Digimon Sovereign." Demonmon replied sitting in one of the black chairs attached to the floor near the large, oval-shaped, Klein blue table. "In my opinion, that's excusable." A different character stated. "It better be." Demonmon growled softly. A long arm tapped his shoulder, prompting the Dark Demon Digimon to slashed it with his claws. "Ow! You moron! It's me!" He screamed covering the wounds with his other hand.

Demonmon wiped the green blood off his helmet, "Sorry, but you should already know that I'm _that_ self-protective." He apologized. "Leader Deoxymon thinks another preview of power is in order, guys." The wounded character declared, "So, any suggestions?" Demonmon chilling evil laugh was heard, "Then I've got the perfect candidate that should and will teach the DigiDestined to _fear _the Digimon Mafia." He emphasized 'fear' to hint something. His crew immediately knew that the candidate was specialized in scare tactics.

And the only guy that worked for Demonmon that could scare was…

* * *

"Looks like our adventure was gone up a level, gang." Tai announced, lifting Koromon from the ground. "But, for the Digimon Mafia to defeat those sovereign guys they must be pretty strong." Salamon noted. "The only question that wasn't answered is how are we suppose to get that power he said?" Mimi said. "Maybe only fate can tell us." Koichi responded. "Well, I guess introductions are in order." Takuya announced knowing that it was inevitable, "My name is Takuya Kanbara." Tai shook Takuya's hand, "Nice to meet you, Takuya. I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my partner, Koromon." Koromon chimed in a 'hi'.

"I'm Koji Minamoto." He introduced shaking hands with Matt. "The name is Matt Ishida and my partner is Tsunomon." Tsunomon humbly nodded to Koji. "I'm Koichi, Koji's brother." Koichi said standing beside his sibling. "I'm TK and Matt's my bigger brother." TK responded. "And I'm Tokomon." The mouse-like creature chimed.

"My name's Zoe Orimoto." Zoe said to Mimi. "Nice to meet you, Zoe. I'm Mimi Tachikawa and this is Tanemon." Tanemon nodded humbly to Zoe. "Hi, my name is Kari and this is my partner Salamon." "Mine's Tommy. Good to meet you, Kari and Salamon." Joe adjusted his glasses and shook J.P's hand, "I'm Joe, and this is my pal, Bukamon. "J.P's the name." Sora shook Ashley's hand whilst introducing herself, "My name is Sora and this my friend, Yokomon." Yokomon bowed respectfully. "Good to meet you both," Ashley replied, "I'm Ashley."

The two groups of DigiDestined introduced and conversed for a little bit. During that time, they learned about each other's culture: Bokomon said that Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Ashley, Zoe, J.P, Daren, and Ashley have inherited the spirits of the Ancient Warriors and briefly explained the mechanics of such. Izzy explained that they had these Crest that corresponded with their main personality trait and had partners that digivolved to different forms.

"So, who's in favor of leaving this area before something else happens?" Takuya surveyed the now one big group. Everyone agreed but Koji's came with a criteria, "How do you suggest we get out of here, first of all." Adam chuckled getting Koji's attention, "Leave that to me, Koji. Kisimon?" Kisimon nodded. "Kisimon digivolve to…" Kisimon morphed into the bat, Kaiyomon.

Adam's metallic white Digivice then illuminated. "Kaiyomon digivolve to…" Kaiyomon transformed into a large creature, but not as immense as Fantasiomon. "Terrordactmon." Terrordactmon was Kaiyomon's Champion form. He is completely shaped like a pterodactyl only with blue skin, developed arms with sharp claws not attached to his wings, and more bulk and muscles. His wings are notably bat-shaped and has developed legs. "All aboard!" Adam shouted, jumping his Digimon's back.

"How Kaiyomon does that will always perplex me." Ashley said while the others (excluding Daren) nodded in agreement. Daren's right eye was twitching, _"Are we suppose to ride that? In the air?" _He gulped nervously. "What are you waiting, Daren?" Zoe said, snapping the brown-haired male out of his mental instability, "C'mon!" Zoe stated climbing Terrordactmon's wing and onto his back.

Daren reluctantly stated to walk to the giant Digimon. At least, he wasn't the last to board. Daren had a special kind of vertigo where he would be somewhat mentally unstable. This only happens when he is incompletely or not at all surrounded by walls during flight. Flying in helicopters or planes didn't trigger this. Somehow when his group was on that spaceship it was activated and nearly pressured himself unconscious. As he sat on Terrordactmon's back, he tried to cajole himself and become calm to maintain a strong composure.

Daren saw Adam walk from the Terrordactmon's back to his narrow and long head. This made him curious and grew bold enough to crawl to Terrordactmon's head. "Fancy meeting you here." Daren said as he crawled to the other side of his head. "I always go to this spot when we ride Terrordactmon," Adam replied, grabbing his side of Terrordactmon's head for support, "It's only the best spot ever."

"Hold on tight." Terrordactmon alerted signaling his takeoff. He flapped his wings and started to rise in the sky. With each foot they went higher, Daren's vertigo started to kick in. His eyes started twitching uncontrollably and grew paler. "And you say that you do this all of time?" Daren asked with his voice cracking by the second. Adam did not notice his cracking voice and answered, "Yeah. Cool, isn't it?"

"No, I find it suicidal."

"Jeez, there's nothing wrong with riding a winged Digimon. I mean by friend Sora rides Birdramon by her talons." _"Talons?" _Even his mental voice sounded dry and imagining himself riding by talons screamed death to him. "You people are crazy." Daren managed to get that statement out of his throat.

This time, Adam noticed the struggling in his voice. "My friends aren't crazy. And don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Adam stated in response. "No! I'm not scared of heights!" Daren replied back in defense despite the fact he was indeed acrophobic. "Then look down." Adam dared.

"Are you insane?"

"So you are scared."

"No!"

"Then look down."

"Stop pressuring me! I'm already on the brink of losing it already."

"You just told on yourself; if being in the air at this altitude pressures you, then you obviously have vertigo."

Daren was an adamant person and even if to face a fear to protect his dignity, he would do it, but in this case, unnecessary. He looked down to the trees on the ground and in an anime style, his whole color was lost and instantaneously pulled back. "Nice view, am I right?" Adam said but no response was heard. "Don't tell me you're ignoring me now." The holder of the Crest of Dexterity walked behind Daren and could already tell he was very pale. He shook the Warrior of Earth and his neck snapped and his face was presented: Pale and his eyes weren't there. "O…K…" He was dumbfounded himself but Daren was unconscious. _"I shouldn't have pushed it." _

Moments passed as the DigiDestined continued to ride on Terrordactmon and converse with each other. Daren starting to wake up from his state of unconsciousness. He was behind Adam, sprawled out, while he continued to look forward. "You're the devil…" He whispered with agitation clear in his voice. "Well, _you're _the one who wanted to prove that you wasn't afraid of heights." Adam rationalized. "Well, you pressured me!"

"You didn't stop yourself from cracking."

"I'm about to crack your head open for that little stunt." Daren threatened with malice dripping from his voice. Adam heard that loud and clear; he had a challenger. "Pick your battles wisely," Adam rationalized with same malice in his voice, "you have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"Neither do you."

"Let's test that theory." Adam turned around stood up as Daren did the same, "Bring it on."

"You fir-"

He abruptly ended his sentence as he saw a dark-colored missile head toward Terrordactmon from the horizon. "Oh my God, what the heck is that?" Daren exclaimed completely dismissing all fighting spirits he just had. "Don't try that. You're not getting-"

"No, Adam, he's right. There's something ending our way." Terrordactmon notified. Just like Daren, his combative attitude died. He turned around to see a spear-like object fly in their path with black exhaust spewing from behind. "That's a missile! We're being ambushed!" "Cheap trick. I got people on my back." Terrordactmon groused as he open his mouth. Green energy began to form. "_Hyper Burst_!" A green blast expelled and hit the missile with an explosion. "Guys, do _not_ tell me we have more people trying to kill us!" Tai said. "Unfortunately…" They replied simultaneously.

"There's more coming our way." Terrordactmon alerted as a couple more spear-like missiles appeared in front of him. "There's more behind us!" Mimi warned as the missiles appeared from behind Terrordactmon. "They're everyone!" The Digimon shouted. The missiles had surrounded them. Terrordactmon fired another Hyper Burst to the front flak. Some were destroyed but it seemed futile because they were so plentiful. "I could use some help here!" Terrordactmon stated.

"Daren, become those Ancient Warrior people you guys were talking about." Adam commanded out of desperation. "I'm trying, but my fractal code won't appear." Daren replied, trying to make the data appear around his hand. "And our digivices aren't responding." Izzy said as look at his dead digivice. All seemed hopeless, however the missiles stopped dead in their tracks and their black streak disappeared. "They stopped." Tokomon pointed out the obvious. "Maybe they ran out of batteries." Tommy said. The missiles' chassis opened and red energy streams connected to other missiles. Soon enough, a net trapped everybody. The streams solidified and a red and black ball encapsulated them. This was actually some kind of warp field.

* * *

Adam stirred and opened his eyes to find himself facedown on some kind of material. He pushed himself up to discover a foyer of a mansion. The only light in the foyer was one big chandelier with dimly lit light bulbs. Paintings were all over the wall and a large red rug with different patterns and accessories covered the wooden floor. The walls were wooden but an eerie rusty gold color. There were no doors and openings present only just a dark yellow staircase that led to darkness. His friends were scattered over the rug.

_"This place is giving me an ominous vibe." _He thought. "Guys, wake up." He commanded. Everyone stirred in the sleep and eventually awoken. "Uh, Bokomon?" Neemon called out. "What is it, Neemon?" Bokomon responded. "Does this place familiar to you?" Bokomon assumed it to be a ridiculous questions but when he checked the surroundings, it was indeed familiar. "Oh, my, this place _does_ look familiar." "How familiar?" J.P. questioned completing forgetting about the mansion. "Look around, J.P., don't feel the spooky feeling." Bokomon said.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely remember this place." Daren announced. Some strange shadows came out from a painting behind him, "This place belongs to-" The shadows ensnared him covering his mouth as well and began to wrap him in a cocoon. "Daren!" Takuya yelled out as he tried to pull him out. The same shadows came out of the other paintings on the wall. One stray shadow clung onto Takuya. Pretty soon, the DigiDestined and Digimon were battling their way out of the clingy shadows. The light bulbs on the chandeliers exploded, eliminating all light.

All that was left was the screams of terror from everybody as the darkness swallowed them.

**Author Notes**

Finally, the groups of DigiDestined have formally acquainted each other and now have become one. Now, they will have to put their trust in each other against owner of this mysterious mansion.

Thus, let this symbolize the beginning of the Mysterious Mansion Arc.


	6. Screams Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), and Deoxymon.

**Screams Part 1**

Adam woke up once again and found himself in a circular place. Kisimon also woke up and jumped off his stomach. Their surroundings had black, steel walls with paintings and figures of knights on the wall. The circle led to four different hallways and had red rugs with double helix diamond patterns on the sides. "What is this place?" Kisimon mused. "I don't know, but it's giving me the creeps." Adam said as he stood up. "Where is everyone?" Kisimon mused once again. Adam look around and noticed they were the only two in the vicinity. "Great," He groused and some rustling came from above them, "Our friends are lost, we don't know how big this manor is, and, worst of all, we don't know how to get out."

"Um, Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's above us."

Adam and Kisimon look up to see a frightening thing. A large spider-like creature, it's exoskeleton/skin was a rusty gold and black. It's eight black eyes have red slit-pupils. The spider had black mandibles and teeth. Adam and Kisimon looked at the demon with shock and fear. Slowly, Adam picked up Kisimon and walked away with his sights still on it. They were doing their best not to cause any noise.

"Kisimon, don't make a sound." Adam whispered cautiously to his partner. Kisimon nodded and looked behind his human partner to cover his back. Then, he saw one of the knight's armor replicas raise its ax. The In-Training Digimon gulped nervously. He didn't want to get eaten by a spider but he also did not want Adam to be beheaded. So, Kisimon took the better option, "Adam, behind you!"

Adam turned and sidestepped the axe swing. They both sighed in relief. A loud thud sounded. _"Oh, boy." _They though as the duo slowly moved their vision towards the hungry demon. The creature roared as its green drool oozed from its mouth. "RUN!" Adam sprinted away the beast promptly. The spider scurried after they went into one of the hallways (yes, the hallways are that wide).

* * *

Daren groggily awakened from his unconsciousness to find himself in the same-styled hallway. "Screammon must've changed scenery a bit." He said standing up, "But I hate how quiet this place is." He checked his surroundings, he was the only soul around. "Where is everybody?" He mused. "Takuya? Zoe? Tai? Adam? Anyone?" He called for his friends. No response, just echoes. "Just great!" He groaned in exclamation, "My friends aren't around and no exit is in sight."

_"I'm gonna kick your butt extra hard, Screammon." _He mentally vowed. "Leave us alone!" Distance screams pleaded. Daren blinked in response, discombobulated. Then, Adam rounded a corner screaming in terror. "Hey, it's Adam. Adam! What's going on?"

"Talk later, run now!" The blue-haired male and pink Digimon ran past a dumbfounded Daren. "From what?" Daren questioned. No answer. A close-range snarl sounded. The brown-haired gulped and turned around to find the spider-like demon staring him right in the face. His skin turned pale again. "Adam, wait for me!" He screamed running after the duo. The spider resumed the chase.

* * *

Tai and Koromon stopped in the middle of one of the two double helix stairs. "Takuya, you see anything?" Tai asked. "No!" Takuya responded in the distance. He came running down the other set of steps. "How are we suppose to find everybody else now?" Koromon inquired the two. "Keep looking, of course." Tai answered. "Let's just hope so," Takuya stated, "Screammon's mansion is really big, as I can see so far."

"Why is he called 'Screammon'?" Tai questioned. "Well, he's one very scary dude, and he enjoys scaring people." Takuya answered descriptively, "I mean, he turned common bedroom appliances into murder weapons." "Yikes, that _is _a scary thought." Koromon commented. "Yeah, and Koromon stop touching my leg."

"But, Tai, he's in your arms." Takuya pointed out.

"Then, what's…?" Tai looked down and from the shadows leaped a scary mummy. "AAAH!" Tai screamed as he lost his footing, and both he and Koromon went tumbling down the steps. "Buddy, you all right?" Just as Takuya said that, another mummy fell from the ceiling and onto Takuya's back. The Warrior of Fire slowly turned to his shoulder to face the mummy's eye-less, crusty face. Takuya screamed and lost his footing. While he tumbled down the steps, the mummy broke into pieces. The leaders of their respective groups, after a couple of seconds, stood up breathing heavily to calm their fast-beating hearts.

"Now, I see how he got his name." Tai declared picking up Koromon. Lifeless moaning and groaning echoed ominously as more mummies appeared from the ground, shadows, and stairs. The humans-and the only Digimon-looked at each other and screamed. They immediately ran into a hallway with the mummies slowly chasing them.

* * *

"So, this is where Screammon lives?" Tsunomon said. "Yeah, and this guy's really strong." Koji stated in response, "And creepy ." Matt, Koji, and Tsunomon woke up in a library. Even with no visible source of light, the library was well-lit. The brown shelves were filled with dusty, old books. Cobwebs occupied every standing object. The only sound was their voices and a grandfather clock ticking in a corner. "Then, let's find everybody and get out of here." Matt came to conclusions." It won't be that simple," Koji informed, "Screammon loves to scare people. The last time my friends and I were here, objects turned evil and tried to kill us. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if any of these books tried to kill us." The bandana-wearing lone wolf looked through at the rows of books while explaining that.

"I hate this place already." Matt announced walking forward. His foot hit against something on the floor. The blonde bent over to pick it up. The fabric cover was orphan blue and covered in dust. Matt blew and wiped away the foreign materials. _" 'Misty Graves?' "_ Matt mentally said the book's title. "What do you have there, Matt?" Tsunomon asked. "Some stray book," He answered going to one the shelves, "I'll put it back." He was about to stow the mysterious book back until a low growling sound was heard.

"I didn't like the sound of that." Matt announced, now guardedly looking around.

"The sound of what, Matt?" Koji inquired. The growling a little louder, sounded again. "That can't be good." Tsunomon foretold with a scared tone. Koji, Matt, Tsunomon backed up to the wall for a better view. Nothing was visible but the growls were loud and clear. "Show yourself!" Koji demanded grabbing a stray pole and prepared it like a staff. Something from slithered eerily from the shadows above them. It's black fangs twinkled, ready to bite the life out of the unsuspecting pre-teens.

The creature was so preoccupied by its hunger that it blew its cover by hissing. Matt, Tsunomon, and Koji looked up to a see a rusty yellow snake. At great speeds, the snake struck. The trio dodged barely as the snake chomped onto the rug-covered floor. The reptilian assailant struggled to pull its fangs from the floor. The growling sounded again, so they turned their attention back to the shelves. More snakes slithered from the shelves, floor, and other objects. Now, that they were in the light, the reptiles' appearance were seen. They were king cobra with Egyptian Pharaoh headsets (blue and gold horizontal lines were on the their crevices). Individually, they hissed just like snakes, but together they produced a growl that could a lion packing. The snakes were almost as tall as Matt and Koji were. Their black saber toothed fangs gleamed with ferociousness.

"Snakes?" Matt said. "I hope their not poisonous." Tsunomon hid cowardly behind his partner. "C'mon, we're not gonna let a couple snakes-" Mid-sentences, one off those snakes erupted from the ground and bit the pole. Tsunomon turned around to see it was the other snake from before. The reptiles saliva leaked onto the pole and a sizzling sound was heard. The pole melted from the poisonous acid that was called saliva.

"Is it time to run?"

"Run screaming."

Koji, Matt, and Tsunomon immediately made a break for the exit screaming in fear with the snakes slithering after them.

* * *

Sora groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself laying on a soft material. "Yokomon?" Sora softly called for her Digimon. She felt a little nudge on her back. The said Digimon yawned cutely, "I'm fine, Sora." Sora turned over to see her partner awakening herself. The auburn-haired female sat up to reveal they were in bedroom. The floor was covered by aforementioned rug, walls and ceiling were a beautiful off-white. She had lain on a queen-sized bed that had no covers, pillows, or sheets.

Snoring was heard close by. Sora looked towards the other queen-sized bed to see Ashley. "Ashley?" Sora got out of her bed and walked to the other. She placed her gloved hand on the bluenette's shoulder and shook her gently, "Ashley…" She called continuing her attempts to awaken the Warrior of the Crescent, "C'mon, Ashley, wake up."

"In 10 minutes." Ashley pleaded rolling over so that her back faced Sora. Sora rolled her burnt sienna eyes in response. Yokomon jumped from the floor and onto Ashley's hair. Using her petals, she tickled Ashley's nose. The bluenette sneezed and finally gave up, "All right, I'm up!" She sat up and got out of bed. "So, what is this place?" Sora asked." Screammon's mansion."

"Who's that?"

"A really bad dude. He's very tough and we almost lost until I got my Beast Spirit."

"What does Screammon do anyway?" Yokomon asked.

"Scare people silly." Ashley bluntly answered.

"What does he do after that?" Sora inquired somewhat scared herself. Just as Ashley opened her mouth, Sora raised her hand silencing her, "Never mind, I don't even want to know. Let's just get out of here." Sora, Yokomon, and Ashley headed towards the door.

Then Ashley spoke, "It's going to be hard trying to find everybody in his mansion." "Well, we gotta do something!" Sora said with some of her motherly characteristics kicking in, "If this Screammon guy Is what I think he is, then I want to find everybody as soon as possible." Ashley chuckled. She had some type of admiration towards Sora's protectiveness, "Alright, let's do it." Just as Sora's hand gripped the doorknob, an unknown thing wrapped around Ashley's neck.

The thing started choking her. "Ashley!" Yokomon and Sora exclaimed in horror when they heard the sounds of suffocation. Sora went to Ashley and saw some black wire choking her. When she tried to get the wire off, the large rug moved swiftly, sweeping Sora off her feet. The brunette hit her head on the bedpost, knocking her unconscious. "Sora!" Yokomon cried out in shock. Before any physical reaction took place, the rug wrapped around her tightly. She was trapped. Ashley tripped over the bedpost and fell on the mattress trying to get the self-acting wire off. The coffee table, supernaturally moving and levitating, carried and placed Sora on the other bed. The beds somehow folded, trapping the females in the between the mattresses ready to crush them.

* * *

"**Screammon: A Mega-leveled Wizard Digimon. Screammon gains power from the screams heard in his mansion. His lethal signature attacks are Pitch-Black Nighttime, Dragon's Rage Disarray, and Fright Night." **Izzy read Screammon's profile on the Digimon Analyzer on his portable laptop. "My, that's a nifty little device." Bokomon commented impressed by Izzy's technology. Izzy, Bokomon, Neemon, Motimon, and Koichi were in a hallway. They had no knowledge of their whereabouts, so wandered aimlessly searching for everybody.

Retorting to Bokomon's statement, Izzy said, "Thanks, his guy named Gennai gave me this feature to have information on any Digimon. But where do you guys get your information?" Bokomon went into his sash and got out his book, "With this book, I can find any info on just about every Digimon known to mon."

"And it's old! It's two years overdo."

"Be quiet, Neemon!" Izzy then got out the chip that Fanglongmon gave him. "What's that, Izzy?" Koichi inquired. "I don't know. Fanglongmon gave it to me. But I'm about to find out." As Izzy inserted the chip inside his computer, a squared section on the floor became outlined with a thin, faint glow. When the gang stepped inside, the floor collapsed. They screamed a they fell into a seemingly endless abyss. The dislocated floor section slammed onto a really solid ground, kicking up numerous amounts and dust clouds. Coughing, Koichi asked, "Is everyone all right?" The remainders responded positively whilst coughing and swatting away dust.

"Looks like we fell through a trapdoor." Bokomon asserted looking at the hole on the ceiling. "Can we get back up there?" Neemon asked. "I think so. Just as long as nothing bad happens." Motimon stated. In a split-second, a board slammed onto the roof, sealing their only exit. Then something clicked puzzling the five. Worry and fear was building up in the hearts. Something moved. Something stony scraped against something. Now, the room illuminated with no trace of a source visible. Now, it was revealed that the walls were closing in. "The walls were closing!" They shouted with panic arising in their selves.

* * *

Mimi breathed out a long sigh. Tanemon and she were walking in hallway towards the opening at the end of it. "What's wrong, Mimi?" Tanemon asked her partner. "I'm just real tired." She responded. "I am too. We've been walking for like forever."

"Yeah, I know. I just really wish we can beat these Digimon Mafia guys fast and finally rest without worry."

"We'll been able to eventually. Besides, we have new friends to help us."

"That may be so, but I just can tell that things still will go bad."

"But we've always got Adam and Kaiyomon to help us." Tanemon said. Mimi looked skeptically at her plant-like partner, "You said that as if he's the only material enough to defeat them."

"No, Mimi, I mean that been through some things that you, me, and the others try to avoid. And we have to become more serious if we want to defeat even stronger Digimon than the Dark Masters-" Mimi interrupted her, "So, AKA, you wish that we could become just like Adam?" If Tanemon could shrug, she would have as she replied, "I guess."

"I really don't see how that's possible," Mimi explained, "The rest of us are real different from Adam. I mean look at me! Do I look like I could _one-third _of the things Adam could do?"

"If you try because I think my pals are already becoming like Kaiyomon." That statement sunk into Mimi. Tanemon's words paused any further attempts Mimi had to continue ranting. Yes, Adam was a prime example of how the rest of the DigiDestined should be if they even stood a chance to face the Digimon Mafia. She did a long sigh once again. With that, the two stayed quiet as they went through the opening.

It was one of the four dome-headed towers in Screammon's Mansion. Unlike most of the mansion, the whole dome and walls were off-white. The floor they currently stood on was made of balsa wood and the spiraling staircase going downward was colored brownish. The area was very wide and big with a lot of space. The only accessories were the pterodactyl (hanging by strings) and raptor (placed a ledged platform) skeletons on the dome's ceiling. "Wow!" Mimi commented in awe, "This is the best-looking place of this mansion ever!"

"But, those skeletons on the roof are really an eyesore." Tanemon stated looking at the aforementioned skeletons. "Ick…" Mimi sounded as if she tasted something awful, "you're right, I'd get rid of those things in a heartbeat." "Mimi?" a feminine voice said. The brunette turned to see Zoe climbing the last few steps. "Oh, hey, Zoe." Mimi greeted. "You got lost?" The blonde asked. "It's almost as if this house is designed for people to get lost." Mimi responded with hints of exasperation in her voice. "Tell me about." Zoe stated in agreement. "So, did you find anybody?" Tanemon asked Zoe. She replied, "Nope. Knowing Screammon, he's trying to keep a number of us separated." "Who's Screammon?"

"An evil Digimon that tried to kill us." Zoe answered. Mimi's hair stood on and out of fear and worry. She gulped and finally spoke, "K-Kill?"

"Yup, I understand if you're scared."Zoe said, trying her best to comfort the other girl.

Mimi's voice lowered a couple of octaves, "Scared?" Now, Zoe's hair stood on end. Even though the brunette was recognizably frightened, Zoe could sense a chilling seriousness. Mimi made an unnerving smile, "Yes, I am and I also…" Then she exploded, "WANT TO GET THE HECK OUT OF ASAP!"

Zoe almost fell down from Mimi's outburst and, now, was scared herself. "Mimi, calm down!" Tanemon attempted to rectify her partner. "No, I will _not _calm down! I do not want me or any of my friends to die because of some horror movie reject!" Mimi continued to rant. Zoe was absolutely speechless. Tanemon rationalized, "But what good will ranting do if we can't find them?" Mimi then started to calm down, "I don't know, Tanemon, but your right," She said, "I should stop procrastinating." Mimi then walked down to the only window present in the tower. "But first I need some air." Zoe felt relieved that the brunette stopped being, unintentionally, scary. Tanemon looked up to the roof to see the skeletons of the extinct creatures gone. _"Wasn't there some skeletons there before?" _

Mimi opened the window and immediately felt a cool breeze upon her face. All her nerves relaxed and she forgot the trouble that she, and everyone else was in. Zoe felt the breeze slightly as well. It was very relaxing. "That wind feels great."

"Yes it does." Mimi had her eyes close as she let the air hit her. Little did she know, that the wind currents around Screammon's mansion couldn't even make a simple breeze. Something in front of her was causing the breeze. Mimi finally opened her eyes to see an entity in front of her. Whatever it was, she scared out of her mind, and, thus, absentmindedly closed the window. The creature swooped upwards. Zoe noticed her expression, "Uh, Mimi, why do you look you've seen a ghost?"

"Worse."

_**CRASH! **_

The three females frantically look up to see the pterodactyl skeletons hovering from a destroyed dome. Rubbles and cement fell down as the skeletal creature roared. The three girls screamed loudly. "Why couldn't it just stay extinct?" Mimi screamed hysterically. "Let's get out of here!" The three girls began dart down the spiral stairway with the pterodactyl skeleton flying behind them. The raptor skeleton appeared from the hallway and joined in the chase.

* * *

"Oh, my stomach." Three males groused in unison. Their stomachs growled longing for some sustenance. They were Joe, Bukamon, and J.P. They had a hand on their abdominal area groaning from near-starvation. They found back into the foyer where they started after what seemed an eternity of traversing. Unfortunately, the front door wasn't there like last time, much to their disdain. "I don't care we're in a scary mansion, I want food!" Bukamon groaned loudly. "Please stop, you're only making me even hungrier!" Joe said. They went into a door and when they stepped to the other side, it was pitch black. "Where's a light switch?" J.P. groped around the wall for the electronic device. He felt a protruded thing on the wall. He immediately recognized it as the light switch, so, he flipped it upwards.

The light promptly shone and revealed that they were in the dining room. The three completely froze to see the sight in front of them. A 5-yard, linen-covered, table had a variety of scrumptious eateries on top of it. At least one kind of food from each group of the Food Pyramid was on that table. Cook and prepared to perfection.

J.P., Joe, and Bukamon's mouths began to drool at the sight of the heavenly lunch. "Our internal prayers have been answered." Joe said advancing forward. "I don't know where to start…" Bukamon stated half-mindedly. "I do. Thank you for this food!" J.P. sat down in one of the balsa wood dining chairs and started to chow down. Not waiting any longer, Joe and Bukamon went over to the table and noisily consumed the food. This continued for another five minutes or so.

Unbeknownst to them, some salami began to slither down off the table. They began to curl around the chairs J.P. and Joe were sitting on. Eventually, they were circled around the lower body of Joe and J.P. In a one quick movement, the dead meat ensnared J.P. and Joe as if they were rope. "Hey, what's going on?" J.P. exclaimed flailing around. "Thought we're suppose to eat dead things!" Bukamon shouted as the salami began to suffocate him. The chairs somehow planted themselves against the wall. The remaining food and the table began to bubble.

**"Now for the main course. You!"** Said an eerie voice as green eel-like creature spawned from the food. This elicited screams from the humans until the salami covered their mouths.

* * *

"Wow, look at the pretty fishies!" T.K. exclaimed looking into one side of the large aquarium. Tommy, Salamon, Tokomon, Kari, and T.K. traversed until they got into an aquarium hallway. Clear glass walls displayed clear blue water and a variety of fish. "Who keeps all these fish in check?" T.K. asked. "A fish-keeper?" Tokomon answered stating the obvious. "A dead fish-keeper." Tommy said darkly. "What? Dead?" Kari questioned dumbfounded.

Tommy explained, "Screammon likes to keep spirits in his house, so they must be dead."

"You mean he drags people in here to scare them to death?" Kari asked timidly

Tommy nodded, "Yeah."

"That's awful!"

"Which is why we have to get out of friends ASAP. I have too much to live for!" Apparently, Tommy was on the verge of panicking, Kari was already scared, and T.K. was too busy admiring the fish inside the tank. Just then, an ominous shadow in the water materialized. Salamon looked at the tank, and the shadow quickly disappeared. Salamon saw that and became weary. Some of the fish turned themselves as if they were looking at the DigiDestined of Hope. T.K. tapped the glass in response, but it scared them away.

"T.K.?" Tommy called walking up to him. "Yeah?" He responded turning to the Warrior of Ice. "Aren't you a little worried about the situation we're in?"

"No. 'Cause I always hope for the best in things. And I also know that my friends will always pull through. So, there's no need to worry." Tommy was mystified by T.K.'s speech. He was also unaware of the returning shadow behind T.K. It had an odd outline for a fishlike being. An extension from its body raised giving the impression it wanted to throw something.

Salamon and Tokomon immediately recognized the danger, "Tommy! T.K.! Look out!" The two Digimon jumped and tackled the young duo to the ground to avoid a projectile crashing through the glass and into the other wall. Water began to cascade out of the hole, dampening everyone. Everyone started coughing as the large amount of water poured into the hall. On the other side of the hall, something stabbed into the glass and revved like a chainsaw. The assailing entity swiped its chainsaw-like protrusion across the aquarium wall and shattered it. A bunch of brown fish with chainsaw-like noses appeared levitating in mid-air. The remaining glass wall shattered and blue octopus-like creatures with knight-like helmets shielding their heads. Their tentacles were currently spawning silver objects while they laughing in an operatic manner. What were the ends of their tentacles were cone-shaped knives. T.K. and Tommy began to cowered in fear.

"Guys, don't look know but there are giant eyeballs heading our way." Kari informed looking back at the way they came from. Indeed giant eyeballs were zooming toward, but they a goldfish-like but and peach-colored tentacles crackled with electricity. Once the chainsaws started revving, Kari, Tommy, T.K, Salamon, and Tokomon shot away like rockets screaming. The opposing sea creatures floated after them.

* * *

Screams of the DigiDestined rang throughout the mansion. Each in their own scenario that could have them killed. "Your screams shall empower me…" Said an evil voice in the forbidden part of the mansion.

**Author Notes**

First and foremost, if the scenarios that each of the DigiDestined are involved in aren't realistically scary, you have my apologies. But I have a feeling if any of us were in their shoes, we would be running and screaming too. 

That out of the way, the Mysterious Mansion Arc allows the groups of DigiDestined, as stated in my AN in the last chapter, to have to put their trust in each other and share their fear. Having to rely on someone and that someone having to reciprocate that reliance really brings people closer emotionally. That's what I'm aiming for in this arc. Hopefully, I'm depicting that correctly.

Adieus and Adieu for now!


	7. Screams Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), and Deoxymon.

**Screams Part 2**

"Where does this thing get its energy?" Daren screamed frantically. Yes, Daren and Adam were still being chased by the spider-like creature. "How big is this hallway?" Kisimon exclaimed in question. "I don't know!" The humans responded hysterically. "I hope you got a plan, 'cause I'm starting to run out of energy." Daren interrogated the DigiDestined of Dexterity.

"Not at the moment."

"We're screwed."

Adam looked away from Daren and onwards. He saw two openings on opposite sides of the hallway. "No, we're not." Adam reassured, "There are two openings ahead of us,. You take right, Kisimon and I got the left."

"Hopefully, it works!"

"Just trust me." They were closing in on their separation points.

10 feet...

9 feet...

8 feet…

Suddenly, the spider shot some acidic slime, and it barely missed Daren causing him to shriek in fear. "Focus!" Adam yelled at him strictly, knowing any hesitance would cause their deaths.

"Got it!"

3, 2, 1...

"Now!" Adam and Daren went into the separate openings and stayed their as the giant menace crawled right past them. They went back in the hall as the skid to halt. Daren got out his D-Tector. "Kisimon, digivolve now!"Adam commanded.

"Ok!" Kisimon jumped up and light enveloped him instantly. "Kisimon digivolve to…" "Kaiyomon!" The blue bat with black fur emerged from the light.

"Execute!" Daren cried out as he scanned his fractal code, "Spirit Evolution!" The transformation was complete and the result was: "Bouldozermon!" Bouldozermon, AncientBouldozermon's Human Spirit of Earth, had the appearance of a bulldozer. His armor color is yellow while his elbow and knee area is purple. His face is hidden in the shadow of his head armor with his brown eyes only visible. Torso, chest, and pelvis area is like the shape of a bulldozer's control/diving section with the back of it shaped like a scoop showing the blackness in the front. Hands are brown shoulder pads and panels are yellow along with the rectangular arm armor. Same thing with his legs. The Earth sign is on the top of his head.

The demonic arachnid sluggishly turned around to face the new evolved Digimon. From its mouth, it discharged green, radioactive silk. "_Protect & Shield_!" Kaiyomon flew ahead of everyone and a big, green, dome-shaped shield appear. The silk made contact on Protect & Shield. Green electricity sparkled as the silk disintegrated. "Out of the way, Kaiyomon!" Bouldozermon alerted as his right arm turned into a cannon. Kaiyomon flew upwards as energy gathered in the cannon.

"_Giga Cannon_!" A large, white burst of energy discharged from the cannon and struck the arachnid. That part of the hallway soon became filled with smoke and….something else.

"Phew, finally!" Adam said out of relief and triumph, "That's over with."

Bouldozermon de-digivolved back to Daren, "Yeah." Suddenly, faint screaming and yelling rang eerily. "What was that?" Daren asked. "Sounded like someone screaming," Adam responded. "It was." Kaiyomon confirmed as his pointy, bat ears stuck up. "How can you be sure?" Daren queried. Kaiyomon pointed to his ears, "These ears aren't for show, you know. I have supersonic hearing. Those screams belong to our friends."

"Let's go then." Adam said.

Daren looked at the remains of the demonic arachnid and grimaced sickly, "Do we have to go through that thing's…_stuff _to get there?"

Adam looked at his partner, "Do the screams come from that direction, Kaiyomon?" The Bat Digimon nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Unfortunately, Daren."

"Aw, man..."

* * *

"Leaves us alone, you bags of bones!" Mimi screamed demandingly as she continued to run. "That's not helping us, Mimi!" Zoe yelled frantically.

Unfortunately, Mimi and Zoe were still being chased by that skeletal raptor and pterodactyl. But, surprisingly, they were outrunning them. "I'm starting to get real tired." Mimi breathed out as she panted heavily. "Me too." Zoe agreed. Looking ahead, Tanemon spotted something that might offer solace to the two girls, "There's a door up ahead!" She alerted.

"Really?" Mimi screamed out blithely. Indeed, a dark red door was up ahead on a black wall. "Thank goodness!" Zoe shrieked in joy. Then the raptor tried to bite Zoe's hair, which barely missed, and caused them both to exclaim in terror and speed up.

In just a couple of seconds, they made it to the door, closed and locked once they went behind it. They all slid down to floor, sighing blissfully and out of relief. And for 100th time, they cried out because the monsters pursuing them collided into the wall. After moments of catching breath, Zoe stated, "Mimi, I don't think they're going to leave us alone. So, I think we should come up with a plan to beat 'em."

"If we have to..."

* * *

"Hurry, guys, the screams came from over here." Kaiyomon notified as he finished his decent from the large spiral staircase. Adam and Daren, seconds after finished the last steps. "From where- Oh, my God…" Daren gawked at the monsters that were chasing Mimi, Zoe, and Tanamon with shock and fear. "Oh, crud." Adam and Kaiyomon silently said. The raptor and pterodactyl turned around to face the new prey. They roared and charged at them. "Holy crud!" Daren exclaimed as he sidestepped past the raptor. Adam and Kaiyomon sidestepped past the pterodactyl, but it made a U-turn back toward them.

"One thing after another!" Adam complained loudly as he and his partner ducked under the flying skeleton. "Leave me alone!" Daren demanded desperately as he run away from the raptor. He then saw the pterodactyl come his way, "Why all the time me!" The DigiDestined of Earth then jumped, while spreading his legs, over the raptor. The two prehistoric creatures then collided into each other while conveniently making the sounds of bowling pins knocking into each other. "That _had _to hurt." Kaiyomon commented while slightly shaking his head. The raptor and pterodactyl struggled to get back to their feet.

"Just stay down, you bag of bones!" A female voice demanded. In a swift breeze, the pterodactyl's wings had been battered to dust. "_Poison Ivy_!" Out of nowhere, vines jetted out and crushed the raptor's tail and left arm. "Uh, what just happened?" Adam wondered dumbly.

"We saved you, Adam." Mimi said as she appeared behind him. Adam shrieked suddenly and jumped backwards. "Don't ever do that again! I'm real jumpy!" He scolded as inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Then realization struck him, "Mimi? What the heck?"

"Adam, it took you two minutes to figures this out." Palmon commented. "I spaced out!" The blue-haired male defended himself.

"Go away! Go away!" Daren screamed as the recently disfigured raptor continued to chase him.

Blinking, Kaiyomon inquired wonderingly, "Uh, where's the-"

**_THUD!_**

"Never mind." Kaiyomon said in a strained, squeaky voice.

Adam and Kaiyomon turned around to face the pterodactyl, but it was cracking likean eggshell. It teeter-tottered…teeter-tottered until it finally tipped over. "Oh, God." Adam said, eyes dilating. Kaiyomon quickly flew off Adam's shoulder, and it collapsed on the male. "OW!" He screamed in pain, "Why didn't I move? I'm such an idiot!" Mimi sighed, "Zoe, could you help our male friends?"

"Non un problema!"

Suddenly, in another swift breeze, the pterodactyl crumbled into dust, and the raptor pursuing Daren was crushed. "I'm saved!" Daren yipped happily.

Adam, thankful the undead creature was now nonexistent, sat up and cracked his neck in relief. Opening his eyes, he saw a fairy-like creature floating above him. "Um…who are you?" He inquired. "That's Zoe, Adam." Mimi answered. "Uh…" Adam droned incredulously.. "This is my Spirit, Adam. The ones we talk about earlier. Right now, I'm Kazemon." Kazemon explained, landing on the ground. "Ah." He responded understandingly. Kazemon extended her arm to help Adam up,and he accepted it and was helped onto his feet.

"I must say, Kazemon," Adam remarked gentlemanly, "You look certainly pretty."

Kazemon giggled appreciatively, "Why thank you, Adam."

"Shouldn't we be searching for our other friends now?" Daren piped in from the background. Kaiyomon's ears perked up, "Speak of the devil."

"What? You hear something?" Adam asked seriously, turning to his partner.

Kaiyomon was listening closely trying to figure out the origin of the sounds. "Two people are screaming…I think…they're Tai and Takuya."

"Tai and Takuya?" Daren exclaimed in shock, "Where, Kaiyomon?"

"Follow me!" The blue and black bat ordered as he flew away through the door. "You heard the little guy. Let's go!" Adam said as the four ran after the leading Rookie Digimon.

* * *

Takuya and Tai were narrowly avoiding the mummies. Their numbers were increasing rapidly so it would seem that the mummies would always be breathing down their necks…literally. The mummies were also nearly indestructible. Agumon had used Pepper Breaths on innumerable amounts of mummies, but only two or three of them stayed down as the rest of rejuvenated. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon tried again, but didn't get a single target. The mummies miraculously surrounded them for all sides.

Takuya frantically got out his D-Tector, "We're gonna need a whole lot more of fire power, Agumon!" He began his transformation to the Human Spirit of Fire, "Execute!" he scanned some fractal code of his D-Tector, "Spirit Evolution!" Takuya then began his transformation from human to Human Spirit, "Agunimon! _Pyro Punch_!" The Digimon released bursts of fire from its fist onto more zombies. More got destroyed but it seemed as if their numbers keep multiplying. "_Pyro Tornado_!" Agunimon span around really fast whilst surrounding him in fire and plowed down a fairly good amount of undead creatures.

"Wow, nice job, man!" Tai commented as he and Agunimon continued to watch Agunimon demolish zombies. "_Tempest Twist_!" Suddenly, wind as added to equation and even more zombies were taken down. "Takuya! Tai!" Adam yelled out running from around the corner. "Adam! Mimi! Over here!" Agumon called out for their attention. "There you guys are!" Agunimon said. Then a bunch of zombies jumped on Agunimon's back to ready to snap his neck in half. "Back off!" Kazemon aided Agunimon by kicking the undead creatures off his back. "Thanks, Kazemon!"

"Don't mention it!"

Adam and Mimi stared the Human Spirit of Fire curiously. Adam spoke, "I assume that's Takuya's Human Spirit." Tai confirmed, "That's right." Arms immediately shot up from the ground and grabbed the regular humans' legs. Mimi screamed out immediately while Tai was instantly left helpless. Adam simply pulled the arms away using his own arms' sheer force and then stomped on the source. Palmon used Poison Ivy to tear off the arms from Mimi while Agumon incinerated them off Tai.

This insanity continued for some more minutes, then the vicinity was cleared of every remaining zombie. Exhausted, Kazemon and Agunimon de-digivolved back to their human selves Zoe and Takuya respectively. "So glad…that's over." Takuya panted in relief. "No kidding." Tai concurred.

Suddenly, red and black darkness appeared and began sucking in Palmon, Kaiyomon, and Agumon. "HELP!" The three Digimon cried. Before the humand could react, the Digimon had vanished. "Not good." Adam said pessimistically. As quick as lightning, a spear flew by Adam's face, barely missing him, and stuck itself upon the wall. Everyone turned in alarm to see dark crusaders, some on dark horses but all armored, approaching them in large numbers. "Guys, this way!" Adam exclaimed and ran off. Without question, the others followed.

"Charge!" the lead assassin bellowed as they followed the DigiDestined.

* * *

With a grunt, Koji and Matt blockaded the door. The snakes pursuing them earlier ran into the door with multiple thuds. Fortunately, they were safe. "Jeez, never been so cautious for life that much." Koji admitted. "Same here." Matt agreed. "So does this Screammon guy take pleasure in scaring people?" Tsunomon inquired the Warrior of Light. "As far as I know, yeah. But with the kind of things he does, you can't help but be scared." Koji answered. Suddenly, screaming was heard. Once again, the three were put on high alert and they swiftly went to find out who was in need.

After only a couple of seconds, Koji, Matt, and Tsunomon entered the dining room to see Joe, Bukamon, and J.P. about to be consumed by a large eel-like dragon spawned from the food that was once on the table. "Well I'm not eating for like a week." Matt groaned as he felt somewhat sickly. Koji agreed inwardly but instructed aloud, "You two help out J.P. and Joe, I'll distract….whatever that is."

"Got it!"

The eel-like dragon began to thrust its jaws upon Bukamon. However, Koji acted quickly by slamming a chair on its face. It shrieked, not liking Koji's actions and directed its attention upon it. Matt and Tsunomon proceeded to untie Joe who quickly went to the trash can to vomit, then J.P. who did the same, and finally Bukamon who actually controlled his sick stomach. Koji jabbed a spike into the neck of the creature who screeched in pain. He Warrior of Light joined the group as he watched the creature writhe. "Nice job, Koji." Matt remarked. "Wasn't even worth my effort." Koji smugly replied.

A longer, deadlier spear suddenly sliced off the head of the creature revealing the same kind of murderous crusaders pursuing the others. The spear then lodged into the wall beside them and dispersed into red and black darkness. This darkness then sucked in Bukamon Before anyone could fathom the previous action, the marauders began to charge. Immediately, the group began to frantically run away from the new batch of enemies.

* * *

Ashley desperately tried to reach her D-Tector but the mattress's limited space attempted to prevent such. She had to act quick before Sora and she would be crushed completely. Worming her arm near her pocket, she continued her efforts. Her efforts paid off. She gripped the device with two fingers and pulled it out so that her whole hand could grip. "Yes!" She exclaimed in relief and happiness. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" She yelled out.

She became Crescentmon, the Ancient Warrior of the Crescent, and broken herself free from everything constricting her. Using her weapon, she destroyed and freed Yokomon and Sora from theirs. "Thank you, uhh…uh…" Yokomon tried to thank Crescentmon's efforts but she could not identify her correctly as she was not Ashley anymore. "Crescentmon. I just Spirit Evolved." She replied.

"Oh, thanks, Crescentmon." The In-Training Digimon finished her acknowledgement and then jumped on top of Sora. "Sora…Sora…" Yokmon called out in a singsong-tone. She then tickled Sora's nose with her petals making the holder of the Crest of Love sneeze. Sora groaned, removing herself out of unconsciousness. "Yokomon?" Sora said trying to fathom things. "Sora! You're OK!" Yokomon chirped happily. As this happened, Crescentmon de-digivolved back to Ashley and unlocked the door. "Come on, you two. We gotta get out of here." She stated. Sora and Yokomon promptly readjusted themselves and followed the bluenette.

However, the amount of distance covered would be short-lived. The female trio was stopped by a group of dark crusades gawking at them menacingly. Sora, Ashley, and Yokomon immediately turned around and ran quickly with the crusaders on their trail.

The chase continued for a long time actually as they could not find a suitable way to lose the marauders. Constantly, they would find arrows, spears, or swords thrown at them with great force destroying anything that missed the girls and hit something else. Two of the dark crusaders on horses approached the girls, unsheathed their swords, and began to swing violently. Sora and Ashely, being taller, had to avoid every swing. Yokomon acted quickly. Huffing in air, she called out her attack, _"Bubble Blow!" _She fired acidic bubbles from her mouth but were aimed at the floor. Fortunately, it made it slippery enough for the horses to trip. The marauders swung their swings in the wrong direction and stuck support beams for the roof. As the females raced away from there, the roof collapsed on the attackers, either crushing them and/or blocking their advancement. "Nice work, Yokmon!" Sora commented as she carried her Digimon in her arms. "No problem." Yokomon replied.

But that slight celebration was short-lived as they heard more screaming. This time…from underground? Ashley abruptly halted, "Sora, you hear that?"

"Uh, yeah, sounds like it's coming from below us." Sora responded. Keeping quiet, the females listened intently to the noise. "Oh my God, that's Koichi!" Ashley gasped as she recognized one of her friend's voice. "And that's Izzy and Tentomon's!" Sora added.

* * *

"Is there any way to keep these walls back?" Bokomon panicked as he tried to push back the availing wall. "I don't know! But I'm losing my personal space!" Neemon said as he mimicked the same action as Bokomon. "Well, we'd better think of something before we get crushed!" Koichi stated in a panicked tone. "Tentomon, go see if there's an exit at the roof!" Izzy instructed. "OK!" Tentomon flew up the roof and inspected for any forms of exiting. Tentomon groped at a certain part of the roof that moved slightly. "I think I found something!" He announced which elicited sounds of relief. "But I think it's locked!" He added now getting sounds of distress. Tentomon continued to pound at the newly found door hoping to either get someone's attention or break it open.

The knocking echoed into the hall where Sora, Yokomon, and Ashley were present in. "Sora, Ashley, you hear that?" Yokomon questioned. "Yeah, I do." Sora responded as she inspected the origination of the sound. She found where it was but it was underneath the rug. "I found it." Sora declared, "Help me get this rug off." Ashley, Sora, Yokomon went to the other side of the rug and began to roll it with all their might. Because the rug was very long and wide, it took some forms of effort to curl it appropriately. Eventually, they managed and sought a locked trapdoor. Yokomon hopped over and unlocked it. Tentomon immediately busted out. "Sanctuary!" He exclaimed as he flew out.

"Oh my God! Guys!" Ashley exclaimed as she looked down at the trapdoor. "Feel free to help us out!" Bokomon notified urgently. "Yokomon, digivolve." Sora instructed.

"Right. Yokomon digivolve to…"

"Biyomon!"

"Come on, Tentomon!" Biyomon called as she flew into the trapdoot. "Right behind you!" He informed. The two flying Digimon proceeded to get Bokomon and Neemon out and then flew back in to get Koichi and Izzy. However, by this time, the room became uncomfortably cramped as was still closing. _"Gotta think fast." _Koichi thought as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He cried out as he began his transformation. "Loewemon!" The newly created Digimon shouted. Loewemon got out his spear and jammed into in-between the closing walls, temporarily slackening their advancement. "Guys, get Izzy! I'll be behind you!" Loewemon instructed. "OK!" With that, Tentomon and Biyomon both grabbed Izzy and hoisted him back to safety.

Once that was done, Loewemon acted quickly. He grabbed his lance and began jumping using the closing walls as a support. Eventually (not to mention a close call), Loewemon hopped out of the trapdoor just before the walls closed. Relieved, he de-digivolved back to Koichi. "That was too close to call." Izzy panted. "I'll say." Koichi agreed panting as well. Unfortunately, their plight was just beginning. The same red and black darkness captured Tentomon, Biyomon, Bokomon, and Neemon and the dark crusaders managed to destroy the blockade and continued their objective to kill.

The present DigiDestined groaned as the cat-and-mouse game continued.

* * *

T.K., Tokomon, Tommy, Kari, and Salamon continued their race away from the assaulting sea creatures. The goldfish-like creatures spawned electricity and threw them at the fleeing youngsters. Fortunately, they rounded a corner allowing the electrical attack to miss. "We need to even the odds." Salamon said. Tokomon, T.K., and Kari nodded in agreement.

"Tokomon digivolve too…"

"Salamon digivolve to…"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

The newly evolved Digimon stopped and turned around to face their aquatic opposition. Gatomon gracefully jumped to the modified octopuses and performed quick and graceful assaults with her claws They were scratched and marred severely. The goldfish-like creatures once again shot out electricity. "_Boom Bubble_!" Patamon's body inflated and then shot out a concentrated ball of air. The electricity was conducted in the Boom Bubble, intensifying its power. The modified attack struck the one in the middle and the electricity spread and slain the rest. "_Cat's Eye Hypnotism_." Gatomon's feline eyes gave a slight flash and suddenly the sawfish-like creatures were paralyzed. "_Slamming Attack_!" Patamon flew over at the paralyzed creatures and slammed his body into them with all his might. The creatures were sent flying backwards, collided with the other creatures, and slammed into the wall forming a pile. "And now for the finishing touch." Tommy pronounced as he got out his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Kumamon!" The Human Spirit of Ice appeared and huffed in air, "_Crystal Freeze_!" Kumamon then exhaled icy breath toward the attackers and they were instantly frozen in place. "Nice job, Tom-I mean Kumamon." T.K. remarked almost forgetting Tommy's current state. "Thanks." Kumamon thanked and de-digivolved back to Tommy. Once again, red and black darkness appeared and snatched up on the Digimon without delay, notice, or expectancy. The frozen attackers suddenly became enshrouded with the same kind of darkness and morphed into a group of dark crusaders. This prompted them to run screaming again.

The DigiDestined's screaming still reigned supreme throughout the facility. "The next stage has begun." An ominous voice said. It may seem as if nothing really changed, but a more dangerous level had actually begun throughout Screammon's Mansion.


	8. Screams Part 3

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), and Deoxymon.

**Screams Part 3**

Rapid footsteps boomed as they rapidly paced on the rugged, wooden floors of Screammon's mansion. A couple in particular rounded a corner. "Don't fall behind!" Adam cautioned as he continued running. "I don't think any of us plan to!" Takuya responded, right behind Adam. The humans were followed with a succession of uproarious stampeding of the dark crusaders.

"How are we suppose to lose these guys?!" Daren exclaimed in question as he looked back at their pursuers. "I don't know!" Zoe responded screaming, "But please think of something!" Already on the job, Adam's mind began to race uncontrollably, trying to find a way to avoid being killed along with his friends. Then suddenly, multiple obstructions to his hearing entered his mind; his sensitive ears he picked up from Kaiyomon were in effect. Adam inaudibly groaned and covered on his ears in hopes of reducing the sound. As annoying as it was, he finally figured out that the reason for this was because of the remainder of friends in the mansion.

"Follow me!" Adam instructed as jumped over the railing of a staircase rather than actually running down the stairs like his companions. "What's the matter?" Tai catechized hurriedly, "Is this a hunch or something, Adam?" "Half-and-half, I can faintly hear the footsteps of our friends." Adam announced, "So keep following me!"

Mimi, not use to the repeated acts of physicality, complained, "Oh, can't we take a quick break-" Her complaint was completely thrown out of the window when a lance nearly inserted itself into a skull, instead hitting the redwood adjacent to it. "Never mind!"

-------

"Give us your souls!" A rasp, deep voice from the commanding marauder demanded as it positioned its bow and arrow to fire. "No way, no how, pal!" Beetlemon responded as he shot bolts of lightning at the pursuers. The Human Spirit of Thunder's attack paralyzed his chasers momentarily and allowed him and his friends to create a bigger gap between them. "Man, this is crazy!" Matt commented as he ran. "This is not good for my high blood pressure!" Joe exclaimed. "Come on, Joe, pull yourself together!" Matt motivated.

Lobomon suddenly sensed multiple presences behind him. When he turned, he saw that their chasers were back in action again. "Uh-oh! They caught up!" He declared. "Our road's about to end!" Matt pointed out catching the attention of the Human Spirits. Indeed, a balcony was at the end of the trail. "Oh no it's not!" Lobomon reassured and picked up the DigiDestined of Friendship. "Beetlemon, get ready to jump!" "OK!" Beetlemon the grabbed a panicky Joe and prepared himself to jump along with the Ancient Warrior of Light.

When the time came, the Ancient Warriors jumped off the balcony, beginning a hefty descent to the floor below. A thunderous thud sounded when they landed. The dark crusaders growled collectively and turned around, knowing they couldn't pursue further. "Phew, we made it." Lobomon announced in relief as he de-digivolved back to Koji Minamoto. "Barely…" Joe said as he panted heavily.

"I thought I heard something." A familiar voice declared. Koji, Joe, Matt, and J.P. turned to see Adam and his crew into view. "Matt! Joe!" Tai yelled out running right beside Adam. "Adam! Tai!" Matt exclaimed, elated to see some of his friends safe and sound. "Zoe!" J.P. shrieked happily as he approached his crush. "Koji!" Zoe called out unintentionally dodging J.P. who had fallen onto the floor in defeat.

"You all OK?" Tai surveyed. "Well, excluding the fact my high blood pressure's killing me and we barely escaped evil creatures," Joe stated, "We're fine." "Good, let's find the others and get out of here." Adam said. Out of nowhere, spears enveloped in black flames flew at them. "Hit the deck!" Adam alerted and dived straight to the ground. Everyone mimicked this action and was rewarded with the evasion of the lethal spears. When they got back up to inspect the cause of such action, they saw more dark crusaders…with a more dangerous twist. Their bodies are of a more zombie-like, dark red/black, demonic, and armored appearance and their weapons seemed more prone to killing and more powerful.

"Uh-oh…"

-----------

Sora, Ashley, Izzy, and Koichi quietly flattened themselves against the wall as thunderous stampeding began to roar past them. They nervously waited for them to past, hoping the chasers would not notice the fear present welling in their beings. Finally, the dark crusaders (digivolved into their upgraded forms) passed their secretive hiding spots. A collective and thankful sigh escaped their lungs when the stampeding faded into the opposite direction. The DigiDestined walked back into the clearing.

"That was too close to call." Sora commented. "Indeed." Izzy said, "This is beginning to get too much for me." "Maybe Screammon is just testing us," Koichi spoke up, "he probably wants to know if we're strong enough to handle the Digimon Mafia. So, we need to do our best to survive." Meditating on what Koichi said for some seconds, Ashley concluded, "I guess you're right, Koichi, but everyone else doesn't know about that."

Suddenly, screaming from noticeably younger vocal cords sounded in the distance. "Tommy!" Ashley and Koichi exclaimed. "T.K.! Kari!" Sora and Izzy shouted out. The DigiDestined immediately headed towards the destination of the screams, fearing the worse for the younger members of the team.

The Digivolved dark marauders chased the younger DigiDestined on foot and horseback with their lances of hell, spears of flames, and swords of darkness glinting at their targets. Tommy and T.K. were on the verge of crying in fear at the fact that death was chasing them right now. Kari's heating was beating uncontrollably, not out of the exercise she was getting but fear. The leader of the pack (on horseback) dragged the black stainless steel blade across the rug-covered redwood. It forcibly pushed the blade forward, resisting the frictional resistance, and fired a stream of darkness at the kids. Before the attack could make get close to the children, a lunar apparition and opposing darkness cancelled out the attack. "Why don't you stay away from them?!" Loewemon bellowed angrily as he and Crescentmon got in front of T.K., Kari, and Tommy protectively. Sora and Izzy tended to the children during this time period.

Angrily, the assailants fired all of their weapons at the two Ancient Warriors. The Ancient Warrior of Darkness crossed his arms over his lionhead-shaped torso while Cresentmon pointed her lunar lance at them. "_Shadow Meteor_!" "_Absolute Crescent_!" Loewemon removed his arms from their current position and fired a gold and black shrapnel from the lionhead. The Shadow Meteor destroyed the onslaught from the enemies rather easily. The blue germ on Crescentmon's staff glowed a deep blue and projected an astral beam over the crusaders. A crescent moon appeared and slammed onto the murderous creatures, creating an explosion on contact.

When the smoke subsided, the creatures were no longer there. With that, Loewemon and Crescentmon de-digivolved to their human selves and approached the DigiDestined that did not engage in combat. "Ashley! Koichi! Glad you guys got here in time!" Tommy said thankfully. "Same here." Ashley stated. "We just need to find everyone else and then we're home free." Sora said.

"Um, guys…?" T.K. spoke in a somewhat shaky voice. "Yeah, T.K.?" Izzy asked who was pensively examining his laptop. "L-Look.." The young DigiDestined pointed outward, exactly where the dark creatures were slain. All of the DigiDestined glimpsed at where T.K. pointed out. Black data was collaborating where the location was. Ultimately, zombie-like, demonic, and more gruesome crusaders spawned. And, lack of a better description, they were absolutely pissed.

"Guys, run now!" Sora and Ashley, frightened and full of fear, demanded to the rest of the group. Without hesitance, T.K., Kari, Izzy, and Koichi immediately dashed away with the other two following frantically. The dark marauders, exhaling steamy breaths of rage and malice, pursued in order to fulfill their intentions of evil.

* * *

It was a cycle…

Scream, escape their pursuer's clutches for only seconds, and then scream when backup arrived…

Neither group of DigiDestined could find their lost partners or find an edge against this mansion of hell…

As such the cycle continued to flow…empowering the dreaded owner of the manor…

And, as of the moment, they did not know how to change that…

However, both separate groups of DigiDestined were not the only ones in distress. Their respective Digimon were also in trouble. Slowly regaining their consciousness, the petite digital creatures moaned and stirred before fully returning to vitality. "Uh, guys? Why are you invading my personal space?" Kaiyomon questioned, realizing the fact that they were in an enclosed area. "_Your _personal place?!" Gatomon repeated in disguise. "What about _ours_?!" Gomamon complained as he squirmed uncontrollably. "Hey, quit moving!" Palmon demanded as she was practically being pressed into the metal side of their imprisonment. "This is a very undesired position…" Gabumon stated grimly. "You think, Gabumon…?" Tentomon responded sarcastically.

From the outside, it could be plainly see where the trapped Digimon were. They were inside a small silver suitcase-like box tied together by chain and being hung by it too. Their location was at the end of a hallway "guarded" stone knights. "I wonder where Tai and the others are.." Agumon suddenly spoke in a somewhat melancholy tone. "Yes, not only do I miss T.K., I would like to get out of here." Patamon stated concurringly. "Hey, would we should try blasting our ways out." Biyomon proposed. "NO!" The other Digimon blatantly shouted. There was no way they were going to burn their our skins in such a enclosed environment. "Sorry…" Biyomon apologized and mumbled "Just a suggestion…"

"Move it! Move it! This way!" Koji commanded as he and his group of DigiDestined ran up some stairs. As soon as they touched the third-to-last step, flaming arrows hit the wall beside them, just narrowly missing their faces. "Road closed." The raspy voice of the leading demon said. "Turn around! Turn around!" Tai commanded as he immediately turned around and ran back down. "Intercept and kill…" That certain of dark creatures simultaneously said as they pursued the children. The other group of DigiDestined unluckily encountered a dead end, and they were slowly being approached by a group of gruesome killers. "Nowhere to go, kiddies..." They growled in rasp unison. Kari, T.K., Tommy, Ashley, Sora, Izzy, & Koichi all pressed their backs against the wall, frightened for their lives as the merciless marauders menacingly approached them.

But out of sheer luck and chance, the excess pressure on the wall activated the chute on it. Meaning, the corner Chosen Children collapsed and slid down the chute. "Grrrr!" The leading demon growled in agitation, "Find their end of the route now!" With that, the group of dark crusaders scurried off to try and corner the DigiDestined. Eventually, Kari, T.K., Tommy, Ashley, Sora, Izzy and Koichi tumbled out of the other end of the chute and landed onto the rug-covered floor a large room. "Ow…definitely not prodigious…" Izzy groaned as he sat up and massaged his scalp tenderly. "Whatever that means…" Ashley mumbled as she stood up and brushed her pants with her hands.

"Get in here! Get in here!" A panicky, commanding voice shouted, accompanied by rapid footsteps. The current group of youngsters quizzically looked where the origin (or origins) was. Suddenly, a couple of people slammed through the only door in the room and slammed it back shut. "Barricade it now, guys!" Adam, one of them, instructed as he hurriedly grabbed the nearest hefty objects and used them to block the door. Koji, Daren, Tai, Takuya, J.P., and Matt assisted in this objective, eventually creating plausible barrier of household furniture and etc. over the door. "Hopefully can't get us now…" Koji said as he caught his breath.

"Big bro!" T.K. and Kari exclaimed as they immediately went to hug their respective older sister sibling lovingly. "_There _you guys are!" Ashley shouted happily as she and rest of her crew reacquainted themselves. For a brief moment, everyone felt elated to see that their friends survived this hellacious separation.

…But they also forgot that they were still in the mansion of hell…

The euphoria was quickly shot down when violent rumbling pounded against the door and walls around it, accompanied by grumbling and growling. "They just don't give up do they?" Koichi surveyed rhetorically. When the pounding became louder and more frustration-induced, everyone became frightened. "Great, how are we going to get out of this?" Takuya asked. "Do you mean literally or figuratively?" Joe replied queasily. "Both." Takuya answered. "OK, guys," Adam spoke up, "There _must _be a different exit to this room somewhere. Hurry and look!" No one objected; they nodded to Adam and proceeded to do their objective at hand.

While in the midst of their searching, a spiked javelin managed to pierce through the wall. It then attempted to break through the wall with its opening, but a counterforce prevented such. "Don't even try pal!" Adam interjected as he kept the javelin firmly where it was. Using his prepubescent physical strength, he snatched the javelin out of its owner's grasp and then shoved it back through with enough force to stab the owner. Adam chuckled victoriously, but was instantly silenced when the blades of claymores and battle axes peered through the walls. "Yeah, can't do that with those weapons." Adam instantly announced in defeat and retreated to find the hidden second exit.

Now, the blockade began to falter from the excessive outside pressure. "Oh man! They're breaking through!" Zoe exclaimed. "Don't quit just yet! Keep looking!" Koji motivated as he checked underneath a coffee table and behind a painting. From behind the door, the dark creatures placed some object at the foot of the door. An archer with a flaming arrow pulled back his arrow and took careful aim. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he fired his arrow and perfectly hit the object. An explosion comparable to a TNT blast occurred. "Go! Go! Go!" A leader ordered as he and his crew rushed through the smoke and debris and into the room.

To their surprised, the room was forsaken. The leader angrily stomped around to see where the DigiDestined could have been. His question was answered when he saw an open trapdoor right underneath the chute's exit.

* * *

"That was too close for comfort…" Takuya panted as he leaned against the stone wall in the underground passage. "I hope you guys are glad that I found it." Mimi chimed managing a coy smile. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say 'totally'!" Tommy replied. "OK, guys, we're not out of the woods yet. Let's keep going." Tai instructed as he resumed walking; everyone followed suit.

After minutes of traversing, the stone was replaced with redwood and carpet, signaling the return into mansion territory. They were faced with a long lane leading to an opening resembling that of a cul-de-sac. Lastly, and most peculiarly, was a silver suitcase hanging down from the ceiling by a chain. "Um, well the suitcase stands out perfectly…" Matt remarked. "Isn't that kind of suspicious?" Sora surveyed with her burnt sienna eyes examining the item. "What's more suspicious is those statues." Izzy pointed out, referring to the knights lined against the lane's walls. "Are they real?" T.K. asked clinging to his brother's leg. "Well, only one way to find out." Koji stated as he and Adam walked forward.

Suddenly, the knights acquired vitality and creaked off their podiums. They held up their swords menacingly at the group of DigiDestined. "Well, there's our answer…" Daren stated with crossed arms. "Looks like it's time to Spirit Evolve, dang!" Takuya declared as he and his gang of Chosen Children took out their D-Tectors.

"Execute!" They shouted as they scanned a thin bar of fractal code onto their D-Tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" Their human bodies were stripped of their clothing as they began their transformation to Digimon.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Loewemon!"

"All right, let's take these guys down!" Agunimon shouted as he fired Pyro Darts at the knights. The remaining Ancient Warriors nodded and began to combat the medieval monsters. The Crest Holders sneaked past the battle scene, avoiding any crossfire, and approached the suitcase. "I wonder what could be in here?" Izzy wondered aloud. "Maybe there's nothing in there at all." Kari proposed."Doubt it," Sora negated, "Otherwise our other pack of friends wouldn't be fighting statues."

"Let's check." Adam said as he kicked the suitcase. From inside, many exclamations of surprise and pain sounded. "Wait, did I just hear Agumon?!" Tai exclaimed. "Our partners are in there!" Matt declared. "Hold on, we'll get you guys out!" Izzy said as he and the others began to attempt to remove the chains.

"Uh, you guys might want to speed that process up!" Bouldozermon said as he blasted some knights of metallic bits. "Why?" Sora questioned still focused on her task at hand. "Here come the reinforcements!" Beetlemon exclaimed in fear. Just like he said, the dark demons from before were now in front of the exit from the underground passage. "We can't let them a_ll _off!" Kazemon said as he performed Tempest Twist against some enemies. "Just hang on!" Kari encouraged.

Eventually, the Crest DigiDestined managed to remove the chains off the suitcase. But because no one caught it during its fall, the Digimon inside cried out in pain and discomfort again. "Sorry!" The DigiDestined apologized. Tai then knelt down to the metallic box, unhooked its clips, and opened it up. The Digimon immediately poured out of the suitcase, relieved because of two reasons; they were free and they didn't have their personal spaces invaded anymore. The Crest DigiDestined instantly comforted and hugged their respective partner, thankful for their safety.

"My head was spinning the whole time in there…" Neemon said dizzily. "I bet dizziness is better than having your posterior in my face…" Bokomon groused. These moments of jamboree were cut short when the Ancient Warriors were thrown to the ground in front of them. "Guys! You all OK?!" Adam exclaimed as he and his group checked for the transformed humans' safety. "We're OK." Crescentmon reassured. "But we could use a little help." Loewemon said as he stood back up. "And help you will get!" The Rookie-level Digimon announced as they hopped in front of the Ancient Warriors. "Let's do it then!" Kumamon stated vivaciously as he rose back to his feet.

In unison, all of the Digimon used their most powerful attacks at the demons in metal and darkness. A small explosion, along with the pained exclamations of the foes, sounded when the attacks struck the general direction of the room. The Crest Holders and their Digimon cheered happily and the Ancient Warriors de-digivolved back to their human selves with satisfied expressions on their face. "We finally got them out of our hair." Daren proclaimed in relief. "We sure did!" Gomamon concurred elatedly.

However, as they continued their merriment, they had forgotten they were still in Screammon's Mansion, and the owner was definitely not pleased.

The room the DigiDestined were currently in began to distort, causing them to silence themselves. Then, the floor disappeared. The DigiDestined and their Digimon fell into the dark void. Their screams echoing throughout the mansion as their bodies were enveloped in darkness and transported into the unknown that awaits them…

**Author Notes**

OK, I am fully aware of the fact that I have not updated this story in….(check how long) in approximately seven months and I apologize. _A lot _got in my way of this particular story. And to publish a chapter that's probably not as good as you would expect after such a long time is a real big slap in the face. Again, I apologize and I hope to updated it more frequently.


	9. Master of Fright, Screammon

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), and Deoxymon.

**Master of Fright, Screammon**

For possibly the third or fourth time in this adventure of hell, the DigiDestined awakened from a state of comatose. "_Now _where are we?" Tai groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Please tell me we're out of his wretched place…" Ashley mumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off. "That would be a no." Tentamon stated in dismay as he examined the surroundings of the room.

The room they were currently in resembled that of a throne room. A giant stone chair was positioned in the back of the room and, like the rest of mansion, it possessed the ominous colors of black, rust gold, and red. But even so, the room was adequately lit so that everyone could see perfectly.

"This is Screammon's throne room." Koji announced as he guardedly looked around the room. "If that's the case," Sora said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Where is Screammon?" Biyomon, who was perched on Sora's shoulder, suggested, "Maybe he went to go check out the other parts of the mansion?" Gatomon disagreed, "I _highly _doubt that, Biyomon…" The Champion-level white feline was on high alert for the strangest reason. Obviously her instincts were kicking in, "Especially when I sense the awfully dark presence of something…"

"Keep your guards up, everyone." Takuya cautioned as he took out his D-Tector. And so everyone did, and they would thank the heavens they did. A slight tremor began to rock the area. "I think that's him!" J.P. exclaimed in alertness. "All right, guys, let's get him!" Matt motivated as the Digimon got ready.

Sure enough, the reason for all of this calamity arrived. Screammon materialized via darkness on his throne; his crimson glowing eyes leered at the humans and Digimon with murderous intent. Standing from his throne, the shackles on his body scraped against the floor and he cracked his knuckles. "Nice of you all to drop in…" Screammon uttered darkly. "Let's get him, gang!" Takuya shouted. "Right!" The rest of the DigiDestined exclaimed in readiness.

"Execute now!" Ashley, Takuya, Koji, and Daren exclaimed as they scanned a whole ball of fractal code onto their D-Tectors. "Fusion Evolution!" With the power of their Human and Beast Spirits, Ashley, Takuya, Koji, and Daren underwent a digivolution that assimilated the properties of said spirits.

"Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"Terramon!"

"Darusumon!"

"Execute!" Koichi, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy shouted as they scanned intersecting lines of fractal codes onto their D-Tectors. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Solely using the primal side of their Ancient Spirits, the humans underwent their drastic change in appearance and skill in an identical manner to Ashley, Takuya, Daren, and Koji.

"JagerLoewemon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

The original DigiDestined stared at the transformed states in evident awe; they had never seen such a phenomenon occurred before that and the respective Beast Spirits and Fusion Spirits were differently more interesting than their regular Human Spirits. "Prodigious…" Izzy muttered in a thunderstruck tone. "You can say that again." T.K. mumbled in agreement. "Man, it would be awesome if we could do that!" Tai said. "As long as I get to look pretty, like Zephyrmon, I agree with Tai!" Mimi stated, fanning over the majestic avian-human appearance of the Beast Spirit of Wind. "Well, let's show them how _we _do things!" Tentamon proposed as he took flight. "You can say that again!" Gabumon agreed elatedly. "Let's do it, gang!" Agumon commanded readily. "YEAH!" The remaining Digimon concurred enthusiastically.

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" "Kaiyomon!" "Warp-digivolve to…!" Both Rookie-level Digimon began their digivolution; a column of data of their respective color of orange and blue surrounded them. As data went up the column, images of their Ultimate and Champion-level digivolutions appeared shortly before disappearing. When the data reached the summit, the models of their Mega forms were already completed so that data could provide the vitality for these creatures. "WarGreymon!" "MetalGarurumon!" "Fantasiomon!"

(A/N: Just a note about the succeeding Digviolution (with the exception of Gatomon): they will use the term "Super Digivolve" in order to describe the Digivolution from a Rookie Digimon to an Ultimate Digimon. My motive for doing this is that since Agumon, Gabumon, and Kaiyomon possessed the "Warp Digivolution" into Mega Digimon, it wouldn't feel right using it again for a lower level. Besides, the Japanese version uses "cho shinka" which means "super evolve" when going into Ultimate levels.)

"Patamon super digivolve to…!"

"Tentamon super digivolve to…!"

"Biyomon super digivolve to…!"

"Palmon super digivolve to…!"

"Gomamon super digivolve to…!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…!"

Unlike their Digivolution into their Champion levels, the Super Digivolution possessed more descriptive and radical changes. Their metamorphosis required changing into their Champion forms only to be enthralled even further as characteristics of their Champion forms were altered into mechanics used for their Ultimate levels. "MagnaAngemon." "MegaKabuterimon." "Garudamon!" "Lillymon!" "Zudomon!" "Angewomon!"

"Niiiice." Zephyrmon commented in an impressed tone as the Ultimate and Mega Digimon joined her and the other Ancient Spirits. "I'll say," MetalKabuterimon agreed, "Wouldn't mind having a partner myself!"

The battle then commenced. "_Pitch-Black_ _Nighttime_!" Suddenly, a total of four black rings surrounded Screammon and fired beams while they were rotated. "Here it comes!" Beowulfmon cautioned as he began avoiding the lasers. "I think he's trying to," Garudamon started but paused momentarily to avoid some beams, "make sure he can do long-range while making sure all of us are occupied!" MagnaAngemon stated he gracefully flipped over a laser, "At least he knows we're a threat."

"_Plasma Pods_!" Zephyrmon summoned red orbs that covered her hands and feet and slammed them into the laser nearest to her. As a result of her actions, the ring shooting out that laser was halted. "There!" Zephyrmon alerted everyone of her breakthrough, "Someone strike now!"

"I'll accept that honor," MegaKabuterimon announced as his burgundy horn charged electrical energy, "_Horn Buster_!" Then, a blast of lightning was discharged and scored a direct hit on Screammon. His stance faltered meagerly and the Mega-level continued to stand tall.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon produced a white holy arrow from her bow and shot it toward Screammon. "_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon brought both of her hands together to form a large yellow flower, which then opened up to reveal a cannon before firing a blast of green energy. "_Event Horizon_." Darusumon pointed her staff at Screammon and the gold crescent moon on it illuminated before firing ten beams of radiant energy.

"_Scream Screech_!" Screammon clapped his hands a loud sound wave elicited from the impact. Celestial Arrow, Flower Cannon, and Event Horizon were disrupted and the Scream Screech affected Angewomon, Lillymon, and Darusumon to the point they could no longer remain airborne.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Zudomon challenged as he rushed toward Screammon with his hammer scraping against the rough floor of the throne room. "Make that two!" Korikakumon said running right beside Zudomon with his axes ready to cleaver the evil enemy. "_Screaming Hammer_!" Screammon suddenly swung his right arm, aiming at Zudomon. "_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon swung his mighty hammer in response; hammer met pure power as the two attacks clashed loudly.

"_Avalanche Axes_!" Korikakumon swung its tomahawks at Screammon, who was busy struggling with Zudomon. The evil Digimon countered by performing Screaming Hammer against Avalanche Axes. "Do you think you overpower me?" Screammon hissed in question as his strength was evidently outmatching the combined efforts of the Beast Spirit of Ice and the Ultimate-level Digimon.

"They can't!" Terramon answered as he jumped toward the scuffle, "But I can!" Zudomon and Korikakumon smirked as they stated, "Ever heard of a diversion?" Then, the two swiftly moved out of the way for Terramon to perform his course of action. "_Rock Hammer_!" The giant drill acting as Terramon's left arm hardened into a rocklike state; then he slammed it onto Screammon's abdominal area. Unlike Zudomon and Korikakumon, Terramon easily overpowered Screammon in terms of physical strength. "Sit down!" Terramon joked in exclamation; the evil Mega-level was sent back onto his throne, as if he was sitting down in it.

"Ha! Nice one!" Adam commented in interest. "Man, I wish we could turn into awesome Digimon like that!" T.K. enthusiastically said, "That would be so cool!"

"_Ice Wolf Bite_!" MetalGarurumon launched freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout his body toward Screammon, who was try to recover from shock from Rock Hammer. All of the missile contacted against the wrists and ankles of Screammon, freezing them in place against the throne. "There, that should keep him in place!" MetalGarurumon announced proud of his accomplishment.

"Then let's end this quickly." MetalKabuterimon said as he prepared his attack, "_Bolo Thunder_!" The Beast Spirit of Thunder released from both his arms electrical energy that resembles a two-weight bola. "_Wing Blade_!" Garudamon glowed a fiery red and sent out a flaming phoenix-like entity. "_Ebony Blast_!" JagerLoewemon's pistons that were located on the front shoulders of his body released two good burst of dark energy. All three attacks were heading toward the seemingly incapacitated Screammon.

"We got him!" Kari and Sora exclaimed at the same time.

"Think again, mortals!" Screammon snapped back as he shouted out his next raid, "_Cold Darkness._" The three large rings that made a previous appearance as apart of Pitch-Black Nighttime made their comeback; only this time, they rotated around Screammon himself as sawblades. Bolo Thunder, Ebony Blast, and Wing Blade connected against Cold Darkness, but the former three attacks were instantly shredded to pieces.

"Or not." Joe cowered; at this point, the ice shatter started to crack effortlessly as Screammon began lifting himself off of his throne. "So close, yet so far." Izzy stated.

"Looks like we'll need more power behind our attacks if we want to win." MagnaAngemon proposed. "You can leave that to me and Fantasiomon then!" WarGreymon volunteered as Fantasiomon smirked concurringly. "All right, we'll distract him." Aldamon announced as him, the other Ancient Warriors, and the remaining Ultimate- and Mega-level Digimon prepared to face off Screammon once more.

"You two wait until there's an opening to finish him off!" Beowulfmon ordered as he dashes toward the evil Digimon, "_Frozen Hunter_!" The Fusion Spirit of Light raised his golden saber and kept it raised until a giant, astral wolf of light energy was created. "_Gate of Destiny._" MagnaAngemon created a large, golden gate in front of him, opened it up, and discharged a celestial aurora beam. "_Solar Wind Destroyer_!" Aldamon gathered solar energy into a dense fireball and hurled at Screammon, along with Gate of Destiny and Frozen Hunter.

"Such child's play…" Screammon criticized as he completely stood up from his throne, "_Dragon Rage's Disarray_." Miniature versions of the formerly seen black rings appeared; accompanying them were dark orbs. They combined to form the dark, astral illusion of a three-headed Hydra's head. The illusion opened all three of its mouths and fired intense dark blasts from it.

Frozen Hunter, Gate of Destiny, and Gate of Destiny were instantly evaporated by Dragon Rage's Disarray. "Watch out!" Everyone hurriedly notified Aldamon, Beowulfmon, and MagnaAngemon of the oncoming powerful attack. The three were too slow to react and were struck, resulting in a huge explosion.

"You'll pay for that!" Korikakumon screamed in rage, "_Frozen Arrowheads_!" From behind his head, Korikakumon shot out his braids with the arrowheads aimed at Screammon dangerously. "Useless." Screammon muttered as he suddenly grabbed Frozen Arrowheads. Then, with little to no difficulty, he swung Korikakumon around by the braids and threw him violently.

"_Horn Bust_-"

"_Wing Bl_-"

Before Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon could even attempt to unleash their attacks, the thrown Korikakumon impacted against them and hit the wall most adjacent to them.

JagerLoewemon snarled and jumped into the air so that he was hovering above and in front of Screammon, "_Dark Master_!" He amassed dark energy in his mouth and prepared to his deadly Dark Master attack; however, Screammon attacked quickly, "_Scream Screech_." Instead of clapping his hands, Screammon screeched out a terrible sound wave from his hidden mouth within his helmet.

"AHHH!" JagerLoewemon, and among others, screamed and was unable to use his Dark Master attack. His guard was also temporarily down which allowed Screammon to capitalize, "_Screaming Hammer_!" The evil Digimon raised his mighty right arm and prepared to smash JagerLoewemon with all his might.

"Koichi!" Beowulfmon exclaimed protectively, but the paralyzing pain from Dragon Rage's Disarray prevented him from moving quickly and effectively. "I got him!" Terramon shouted in notification and expeditiously dashed in front of the stunned JagerLoewemon and easily caught Screaming Hammer with his drill and left hand.

"Thanks Terramon!" JagerLoewemon acknowledged. "Don't thank me, thanks these two!" Terramon said, "Darusumon! Zudomon! Hit him hard!"

"What's this?" Screammon yelled outrageously as he saw Darusumon appear on his left side and Zudomon on his right. "It's called teamwork." Zudomon answered. "Look it up." Darusumon said as he pointed her staff at the evil Mega-level. "_Magic Hour_." The black crescent on her staff notably darkened in color; then she spun it once so that a sort of detailed, medieval black circular plaque can form. Finally, a beam of black energy was discharged from the circle. Zudomon charged at Screammon and raised his weapon, "_Vulcan's Hammer_!"

"They got him!" Mimi, Sora, and Kari cheered at the same time.

"Don't underestimate me." Screammon growled as the golden chains hanging from the arm being quarantined by Terramon suddenly raised themselves from the ground. "_Chain Gang_." The rusted golden chains ensnared both Terramon and JagerLoewemon in a web of metal. "What the?" The two Ancient Spirits exclaimed in shock.

Now with none of his strength being detained from him, Screammon acted. The Mega-level, instead of directly clashing with Vulcan's Hammer, shot his left arm forward and grabbed Zudomon's face when he was close enough. "H-hey! You better not be telling me to talk to the hand!" Zudomon chastised. He was suddenly picked up and forced to change locations. Darusumon's Magic Hour impacted against Zudomon's shell instead of its desired target.

"NOT THE SHELL!"

"Oh that is so cheap…" Darusumon muttered distastefully. Screammon tossed the Ultimate-level Digimon straight toward the Ancient of the Crescent with great force. "Uh-oh…" Darusumon said in the tone of a distressed whisper. Zudomon's massive girth crashed against Darusumon's small, lithe body.

"Ashley!" Adam, Matt, and Tai cried out in concern. "Zudomon, no!" Joe exclaimed equally concerned. Lillymon helped MagnaAngemon into the sky when she saw the scene, "Man that really was a cheap tactic." She commented. Lillymon would have seen MagnaAngemon roll his eyes if his helmet was not on, "He's evil, Lillymon. What would you expect? Sportsmanlike conduct?"

WarGreymon wasn't amused at how Screammon was manhandling his comrades and friends; his frustration manifested into a feral growl. "I can't sit back here any longer!"

Fantasiomon spoke, "Finally you said something. Let's get that Halloween Has-Been!"

"Let's!"

Just as the two were going to join in the fray, MetalGarurumon suddenly appeared in their way. "No!" The Mega-level wolf shouted, "You two possess the only two attacks that can actually defeat Screammon! We can't risk you two getting De-Digivolved!" WarGreymon and Fantasiomon questioned simultaneously, "Then how do you expect to restrain Screammon so that we _can _finish him off?"

"Watch me." MetalGarurumon snarled before jettisoning himself toward the evil Mega-level. Before he could directly strike Screammon, he had to free Terramon and JagerLoewemon who still being constricted by Chain Gang. "_Metal Wolf Claw_!" From his mouth, MetalGarurumon spewed out a cold, blue wave at Screammon's chains. The chains were instantly frozen upon connection.

"What is this abomination?" Screammon hollered in ire. "Angewomon! Free Terramon and JagerLoewemon while you have the chance!" Aldamon ordered as he flew up beside MetalGarurumon.

"Understood," Angewomon responded as she took aim, "_Celestial Arrow_." A white arrow was subsequently fired at the frozen chains; Celestial Arrow pierces straight through them and caused the cluster of frozen chains holding Terramon and JagerLoewemon to fall and hit the ground, causing those to shatter instantly. "Thanks!" The two Ancient Warriors thanked as they quickly flew away from Screammon.

"MetalKabuterimon, go for it!" Zephyrmon commanded as she gazed at the Beast Spirit of Thunder. Screammon swiftly shifted his gaze toward said Digimon as well. "Already am!" MetalKabuterimon responded; his body was transformed so that his cannon was pointed directly at Screammon, "Take a seat, buddy! _Electron Cannon_!" A powerful electric blast was discharged from the cannon. Screammon yelled in pain as the attack hit square in his chest and caused him to blown back into his throne with a thunderous thump.

"Let's try this one more time!" MetalGarurumon said. Lillymon hovered above Screammon and announced, "And I'll provide some extra precaution. _Flower Wreath_." With a quick zip around Screammon, a rope of vines and flowers tied Screammon to his throne. "_Ice Wolf Bite_!" Repeating his last strategy with this particular move, MetalGarurumon froze Screammon's wrist and ankles to the throne.

"WarGreymon! Fantasiomon!" Aldamon shouted, "Now you're chance! Finish him!"

"With pleasure!" WarGreymon responded as he raised his arms, "_Terra Force_!" In-between his hands, all of the energy from the adjacent atmosphere were convened into this particular spot. This continued until a super-dense, high-temperature fireball was developed.

"_Dark Finish_." Fantasiomon's six wings suddenly illuminated a violet color as purple particles amassed in front of his body. Then, an immense purple blast was discharged toward the incapacitated Screammon; at this point, WarGreymon threw his Terra Force at said target.

There was no escaping now for Screammon. Screaming loudly, Dark Finish and Terra Force struck him and created a huge explosion that utterly disintegrated his massive body. And because its owner was being destroyed, the mansion began to paranormally disfigure in structure and appearance, even in the inside where our heroes were now. It took approximately forty-five seconds for the explosion to subside and revealed nothing but demolition and darkness from where Screammon, this throne, and the area once were.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Screammon!" Tai jeered playfully as Sora, Mimi, and Kairi cheered and hugged each other elatedly. "I must say, that was some extraordinary teamwork." Adam remarked with an impressed smile. "You got that right, Adam." Matt agreed. "Definitely prodigious." Izzy stated.

"Jeez, I'd hate to battle you two!" Aldamon said to WarGreymon and Fantasiomon. "I'll say. Nothing of Screammon is even there!" Korikakumon added, amazed at the raw power of Terra Force and Dark Finish. "Anything to rid a menace from the Digital World." Fantasiomon stated humbly. All of the Digimon and Hybrids began to complement each other and exchange high fives and fist pounds.

However, the humans, Hybrids, and Digimon were so caught up in their supposed achievement, they did not hear a vicious raspy whisper, "_Fright Night_….."

**Author Notes**

With Screammon seemingly defeated, allow me to officially say the end for the Mysterious Mansion arc! This battle was just a taste at how powerful both groups of DigiDestined are when working together. But since they've just met each other, you haven't their maximum potential just yet.

Until then, Adios and Adieu!


	10. End of a Nightmare, Start of a New One

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), Screammon, and Deoxymon.

**End of a Nightmare, Beginning of a New One**

"_Fright Night_….."

The celebration of the humans, Hybrids, and Digimon were cut short as violent rumbling shook the mansion. "What's going on?" Tai exclaimed questioningly. "Something's happening to the mansion!" Izzy pointed out, "But didn't we defeat Screammon?"

"Such one-sided thinking," Screammon's voice berated. "Show yourself, coward!" MetalGarurumon roared in demand. "I cannot as you have defeated me yet again, but I will not depart to death without making sure my _Fright Night _destroys you all!"

"Oh great! He's using _Fright Night_?" Aldamon shouted in distress. "What does that mean?" Lilymon questioned. JagerLoewemon answered irefully, "It's Screammon ultimate move; right now, he's probably summoned something to bombard the mission. He's trying to make the mansion collapse with us on it!"

"He is?" The Digimon and humans exclaimed incredulously.

"How do we get out of here then?" Sora asked hurriedly. "We don't know!" MetalKabuterimon responded, "Screammon was defeated before the attack finished!" Adam growled, "Then we've got no time to waste. We'll have to escape this mansion!"

Even though, they had no idea how much time they were given to do so, everyone jumped at the Adam's suggestion. As the Ancient Warriors flew out quickly, the Digimon picked up their respective human partners and followed just as swiftly.

And, thus, their escape from the mansion began. The Digimon at the front of the group, namely Aldamon and WarGreymon, used attacks to blast their way through walls and tight corridors to accommodate for their groups. The rumbling, after each passing minute, intensified clamorously.

"I don't see an exit anywhere!" Matt shouted, "And this mansion is becoming more and more unstable by the minute!" T.K. yelled back to his older brother, "We'll make it, brother! Just believe!" Beowulfmon responded as he used Frozen Hunter to create another large opening, "T.K.'s right! We all got too much to live for just to die in some mansion that belongs to a '70s horror sitcom!"

Then, another calamitous tremor rocked the mansion, and it was sustained for a couple of seconds before calming. "Based on that catastrophic sound," Izzy hypothesized while speaking loud enough for all to hear, "I think the roof of the mansion just collapsed! It's only a matter of time before we're crushed!"

"Where is that accursed exit?" Zudamon roared in frustration as he knocked away from falling debris. "Just keep moving!" Zephyrmon said, "In case you hadn't noticed, our surroundings are getting more familiar." Zephyrmon was indeed correct. The passing areas of the mansion were that of the first and second floors. They were getting nearer and nearer to the exit, but with all the chaos and calamity occurring around them, it seemed like an eternal ride.

Once again, a chaotic crash rocked the mansion, but this one was louder and sounded closer. Also, unlike last time, the rumbling continued. "Not much time!" Tai announced.

Eventually, everyone reached the first floor, or the foyer of Screammon's Mansion, and saw the large, burgundy bidirectional door to safety. "There it is!" Korikakumon announced. "Finally!" Mimi yelled thankfully.

Just then, the ceiling above the doorway suddenly collapsed, and a rivulet of dust and debris came falling down in front of the door. "Oh man! The ceiling's falling down on us!" Aldamon cried out, and the stairs they left behind too caved in. "And it's blocking our exit!" Darusumon growled irritably.

"I learned that if something is in the way, you just move it out of the way!" Fantasiomon said as he began charging up an attack. "Fantasiomon, hold it!" MagnaAngemon cautioned, "If you perform one of your strong attacks, that will just create an explosion and make the remainder of this mansion fall on us faster!"

"What choice do we have?" Terramon countered, apparently in agreement with Fantasiomon rather than MagnaAngemon. On cue, to emphasize Terramon's point, the remainder of the ceiling cracked loudly meaning the threat of crumpling was near. Everyone gasped or exclaimed in shock.

"Ngh. I suppose you two are right then." MagneAngemon admitted, "But we must act without hesitance!" Angewomon added, "Yes. True, a strong attack will cause the rest of the mansion to fall, but we need it to break through all that debris and force the door open."

"Then leave that to us!" Aldamon and WarGreymon volunteered. "Hold on tight, Tai!" WarGreymon said to his partner. "You go, WarGreymon!" Tai cheered on, apparently not fazed by the circumstances.

"_Atomic Inferno_!" Aldamon pointed his Rudri Tarpan forward and released thousands of rocketing fireball missiles. "_Great Tornado_!" WarGreymon jettisoned himself forward and spun at tremendous speeds, becoming a drill.

Atomic Inferno combined with Great Tornado, creating a spinning drill of flames, that penetrated through the barrier of detritus and the gateway to safety itself. As predicted, an explosion occurred due to the attack, and the mansion's last supports, giving way to a waterfall of rubble.

Screammon's Mansion, in accordion-style, completely collapsed from Fright Night. A large, dark dust cloud surged throughout the area was a shockwave was produced from the fall of the mysterious mansion. Everything and anything inside or in the radius of the destruction of Screammon's Mansion would be decimated.

Well, all except the DigiDestined.

From the dust cloud, the Digimon and Hybrids swooped out, cheering victoriously at surviving the adventure of hell provided by the now-deceased Screammon.

"Ha! I'd like to see any scary move top that!" Matt said jubilantly as MetalGarurumon prepared for landing. "No chance!" Darusumon smirked as she decelerated in her flying and landed on the ground. Pretty soon, all the Digimon landed on the reddish-brown ground and De-Digivolved to their basic forms.

"Man, oh, man, am I beat!" Takuya said as he stretched his body. "Phew. Let's hope we don't get caught in a situation like that anytime soon." Sora said as she picked up Yokomon in her arms. "Amen to that." J.P. agreed, stretching his body as well.

"There is absolutely no one that can tell me I'm a crybaby anymore!" Tommy boasted. T.K. chuckled, "You and me both, Tommy!"

"But now for the next thing…" Zoe piped in as she looked around their barren surroundings which consisted of nothing but a lifeless plain and small rocky mountains in the distance, "Where are we? And where do we go next?" Izzy spoke up, "You can leave that to me." He then sat down and powered up his laptop as everyone looked at him curiously. Motimon asked him redheaded partner, "What do you mean, Izzy?"

"When the Digimon Sovereign first approached us, Fanglongmon gave me this chip. Now, I'm not certain what exactly it does, but I'm going to find out now." Izzy explained as he inserted the chip into one of the ports. "If it's something from the Digimon Sovereign, it must be able to help us." Koji hypothesized.

After some seconds passed, Izzy's laptop screen suddenly displayed an old man, "Ah, I was wondering where you were going to call us." He said.

"Gennai!" The Adventure DigiDestined and their respective partners exclaimed happily. Even though they had no idea who Gennai was, the Frontier DigiDestined stayed quiet and polite.

"Now, before anyone asks questions, and I know they are, allow me to answer," Gennai said, "Ancient Warriors, my name is Gennai. I have been assisting Tai and his group ever since they got here. They get most of their information about the Digital World from me. And as for the chip Fanglongmon gave you, let me him answer that for you."

After saying that, Gennai moved out of the way to allow the giant, majestic gold dragon to be displayed onto the screen. "DigiDestined!" He greeted mightily, "Your timing is impeccable!"

"Fanglongmon, we got a couple of questions." Daren spoke.

"Then why don't you come to our abode and ask them? I'm sure you all need somewhere to rest for the time being." Fanglongmon stated. "Yes, that's exactly what we need!" Mimi said. "Because we just barely escaped from Screammon's grasps." Koichi added.

"Then, let me make your journey short. I understand exactly what turmoil that wretched Digimon put you all through." With that said, the leader of the Digimon Sovereign suddenly summoned a portal of data in front of the humans and Digimon. "That portal will instantly lead you to where Gennai, the rest of the Sovereign, and I are. Don't dawdle too long." Fanglongmon then disconnected, and Izzy closed his laptop.

"Well, I guess we get to see how the Digimon Sovereign live." Kari pointed out. "And that means you guys get to meet Gennai personally." Joe stated, referring to the Frontier DigiDestined.

"So…this is how serious the Digimon Mafia are…"

Everyone, right as they were beginning to enter the portal, turned to look at the source of the voice, Adam, looking at what remained of Screammon's Mansion contemplatively. "What's up, Adam?" Zoe asked curiously.

Adam, who was holding Kisimon in his hands, and responded, "We've only encountered two members of the Digimon Mafia, and they've shown us their growth and power due to their allegiance to the Digimon Mafia," He then turned around so that he was facing his friends, "I don't know if we all have realized this or not, but despite our tender ages, we're going to have to get just as serious if we want to save our worlds from these guys."

"Adam, sometimes you stress things too much." Tai joked, eliciting snickers from Kisimon and Koromon. "Wh-What did you just say?" Adam responded in dumbfounded manner. "We'll manage, Adam." Matt assured, "Don't we always?"

"And besides," Takuya spoke, gesturing to him and his group, "You guys got some backup! We're all DigiDestined here, and we're all friends!"

"Yup!" Daren smiled, "¡Nuestra aventura es tus aventura!" Adam had a confused expression for a moment and then chuckled, "What in the world does THAT mean, Daren?" Daren chuckled as well, "It means 'our adventure is your adventure' in Spanish."

"Oh." Adam responded as he laughed some more. The laughing caused by Daren and Adam become contagious as everyone in the vicinity laughed heartily as well.

* * *

"ARGH!"

Demonmon released a Shadow Punch onto the screen before him and destroyed it instantly, sick of seeing the DigiDestined share a laugh after defeating one of his minions.

"Tch. Curse your minion's shortcoming, Demonmon." One of the figures in the meeting room sneered. "What did you say?" The Dark Digimon roared in response as he turned to the person, "Do NOT belittle my minions or me, Cherubimon!"

Cherubimon responded emotionlessly, "Give me a break, Demonmon. If Screammon was as deadly as he was supposed to be, that Fright Night should have buried those humans and their partners on the spot." Demomon gritted his sharp teeth and clenched his fists—which had dark energy leaking out of them—as he threatened, "Did you not hear me? I said don't belittle us!"

Right when Demonmon was going to advance toward the fallen angel, another figure flew into way. "Now calm down, Demonmon!" The Dark Demon Digimon stopped as his vision was obscured by angel feathers. "Lucemon." He said, his tone quieter this time.

Lucemon alternated glances between Cherubimon and Demonmon before saying, "I understand the fallen ancestors of you two possessed a sort of rivalry…but that is in the past. Now, we must focus on our collaborative attempt as the Digimon Mafia."

Cherubimon and Demonmon simply 'hmph'-ed as they turned their backs to each other. "Lucemon is correct," another figure present in the room said, "If you want to shed some blood, then shed the DigiDestined's. And do it when Leader Deoxymon authorizes us."

"No need to reiterate Lucemon's point, Apocalymon." Cherubimon said. "We understand now. Enough with the speeches." Demonmon added. Apocalymon chuckled as he crossed his long arms, "If you say so."

"So now that the DigiDestined have survived Screammon, any suggestions on our next course of action?" Lucemon asked all of the present members of the Digimon Mafia. Demonmon sat in one of the seats around the large, oval-shaped, Klein blue meeting table, "What CAN we do? They're going to meet the Digimon Sovereign. We would be going to our graves trying to assault them at that place."

"You needn't worry…" A voice said followed by mechanical droning, "All is going according to my plans."

Demonmon, Lucemon, Apocalymon, and Cherubimon looked to see their leader floating toward them. "Leader Deoxymon." They said collectively and bowed.

Deoxymon was a strange entity indeed, resembling that of a product of futuristic alien technology. His dark violet body was thin and slender with the most defined bulk being his torso and shoulders. Located square in the middle of his "chest" was a crystalline, glowing Digi-Core with the appearance of the face of a clock. Stretching out from flat, circular plates connected to his shoulders were four, teal tentacles that systematically switched from being DNA-shaped to being regular tentacles. His spiked legs conjoined into a single spike as he landed on the ground of meeting room.

His onyx eyes located on his teal face looked at his followers, "Rise. You do not need to act subjugated every time I am in your presence." He said, and they straightened themselves in compliance.

"You mentioned this was going according to your plants, Leader Deoxymon." Apocalymon pointed out, "Whatever do you mean?" Deoxymon crossed his arms, which stopped their periodic process of turning into DNA, before answering, "There was a special book inside the library of Screammon's Mansion I planted there. One of the DigiDestined picked it up and is taking it to the Sovereign's hideout as we speak. It will instantly remind them of the dire state the Misty Graves are in now."

"So you're telling me Fanglongmon is going to be stupid enough to send the DigiDestined beyond the Net Ocean border and into the Misty Graves?" Demonmon asked for confirmation, disbelief in his yellow eyes. "Precisely." Deoxymon verified as he smirked victoriously.

"But so what, sir?" Cherubimon responded, "We don't have any members or constables in the Misty Graves." Deoxymon looked at the fallen angel and responded, "Not yet we don't. That is exactly the reason why I'm going to send your minions to negotiate with a…rather popular assailant there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" Cherubimon asked once more, "After all…Mercuymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon aren't at full-strength since those wretched Ancient Warriors absorbed their actual essences."

Deoxymon chuckled while shaking his head, "Cherubimon, you needn't worry…" The Mega Digimon floated over to the large, destroyed computer screen. Uncrossing his arms and pointing two tentacles at it, energy formed the print of the face of a clock. Then, the hands on the clock rewind as ticking echoed through the quiet meeting room. The computer reformed to its original state before Demonmon marred it out of rage and then displayed the image of an ominous hut in the middle of mist, "My chronokinetic capabilities made it so your minions' powers are where they're supposed to be for the time being. All you need to do is send them on their way."

With a convinced nod, Cherubimon said a 'yes, sir' before disappearing to give his minions the news.

* * *

The DigiDestined exited the portal of data and found themselves in awe of what was before them.

A large, regal castle was stationed in front of them. The silver and yellow architecture of the building was that of medieval bastions and royal headquarters. At the very acme of the fortress was what seemed to be glowing crosses that sent light to parts unknown of the Digital World.

"So this is the headquarters of the Digimon Sovereign?" Bukamon observed. "Decent, to say the least." Salamon commented. Bokomon nodded in agreement, "I must say, it is rather fitting for the Digital World's protectors."

"Welcome! Welcome!"

Everyone now turned to see Gennai himself walking of the castle, from large opened bidirectional doors, and approaching the group of younger children and Digimon.

"So, you're Gennai?" Neemon said, "Wow, you look older in person." Bokomon grabbed a fistful of Neemon's red pants and made them snap into his waist, "Neemon, don't disrespect him!" Gennai chucked good-naturedly, "Ah, it's quite fine. Not the first time I've been called old, and I know it won't be the last."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Gennai." Zoe greeted smilingly. "I'm sure Fanglongmon has already told you about us." Koichi said, referring to his group. "If you mean your names and such, yes he has," Gennai answered, "Because I already know you are also the Ancient Warriors' successors."

"Well, that saves the trouble of introducing ourselves." Ashley said thankfully.

"Well, enough standing around!" Gennai said as he began to walk back into the Digimon Sovereign Headquarters, "Come inside!" The DigiDestined eagerly followed the old digital man inside.

The inside of the castle was just as sterling as the outside, the corridors and decorations fitted only for numerous kings and queens. Stone, ceramic, glass, steel, tile; you name a type of material, and there was something there crafted beautifully out of it.

"Oh, my…" Sora said breathlessly. "The Digimon Sovereign know certainly know how to live!" Koji commented, quite impressed himself. "I wouldn't mind living here myself," Mimi gushed excitedly, "This is exactly how a princess should live!"

"And right pass this tunnel is the dwelling of Fanglongmon." Gennai announced as they all walked through a circular tunnel that led to a rather interesting room. The room was excessively spacious and, in the middle of it, was a bowl-shaped throne that had a giant, glowing hole of light above it. "They have arrived, Fanglongmon!"

The God Beast Digimon instantly flew off of his throne and looked at the DigiDestined with a pleased expression. "Good of you all to join me," Fanglongmon said, "Welcome to the Center of the Digital World, or the Digimon Sovereign Headquarters."

"Center of the Digital World?" Kari asked, titling her head to one side. "Don't you remember, Kari?" J.P. spoke, "Fanglongmon that he guarded the center of the Digital World when we first met him." Fanglongmon nodded, "That is absolutely correct; good to know you all were paying attention."

"As the leader and creator of the Sovereign, and protector of the very essence of the Digital World," Gennai uttered, "Fanglongmon has to be in a place where he can supervise the activity of the other Sovereign and the whole Digital World."

"With that said," Fanglongmon said, "Let me also welcome you all as the first human beings and partner Digimon to ever exist outside the Digital World's time-space continuum." Izzy muttered in an amazed tone, "Prodigious." Joe blinked, "Wait. So we're basically time and space doesn't exist where we are now?" J.P. held his head in a confused manner as he exclaimed, "Ah! First Demonmon comes back, then the threat of the Digimon Mafia, then this stuff! It's too much to take!"

The golden dragon chuckled sentimentally, "Do not fret, it's nothing you all have to meditate on. My home's placement outside of time and space simply allows me the ability to supervise what Gennai said. After all, a god must look after what he was created."

Adam stated, "Well, I think I speak for everything when I say thanks for the honor. But, is there any chance we can rest here? Screammon and his mansion took a lot of us and our Digimon." After the holder of the Crest of Dexterity said that, everyone else began to voice their agreement.

Fanglongmon chuckled understandingly, his hearty and godly voice booming in the room. "But of course! The headquarters of the Sovereign is now the headquarters of the DigiDestned. You may come here as often you like, as long as you keep that chip, and recuperate here in the battle against the Digimon Mafia."

"That's what I'M talking about!" Daren cheered, followed by the rest of the group expressing their delight at prestigious honor. "Come, come. It is time that I give you all the tour." Gennai said, and he and the DigiDestined were off again to explore the rest of the castle.

Before they completely left, however, Fanglongmon had noticed something in one of the human's possession, and he telekinetically brought the object closer to him.

"Misty Graves…" The God Best Digimon muttered pensively, a pensive feeling stroking his mind.

* * *

"It appears we haveth arrived at our location." A voice with a Shakespearean tongue announced to his accompaniment.

The quartet of characters—Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon-was already in the Misty Graces and was looking at a greenish-black building—which had appeared sky blue from a distance due to the fog—that was shaped almost like a lantern. Vines clung to the surfaces near the swampy foundation.

"It about time us arrived." Grumblemon groused as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, it took us long enough," Arbormon stated, "I could have sworn I was going to sleep asleep walking to this place." Ranamon rolled her eyes, "Will you two give it a rest? We made it fine. Plus, this place ain't bad; I like the humidity here."

"Enough dawdling," Mercurymon spoke austerely as he trudged through the wet marsh, "Our recruit waits for us." Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon followed the Human Spirit of Steel into the building.

The inside of the hut had identical atmosphere to the outside: it was misty, torrential, and some vines were protruding those cracks in the woody architecture. "This guy really should invest in home insurance," Arbormon said as he stepped over some vines so that he would not trip. "For once, I agree with you, Arbormon," Mercurymon stated as used one of his mirrors to slash through a wall of vines, "Such unseemly-"

"Such unseemly _what_?"

Mercurymon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Grumblemon instantly froze in their place at the sound of the sharp, domineering in their midst. Slowly, they all turned to see their target sitting on a couch located on the wall nearest to them.

"Ah," Mercuymon spoke genteelly as he approached the Digimon, "You are Assailmon, I presume?"

Assailmon was a human-like Digimon with pale grey skin seen only on his hands. An off-white cowl hid his facial features—minus the piercing iron grey eyes-and we wore a long-sleeved, off-white shirt with two black belts intersecting at his chest, off-white pants in which the pant legs were stuffed into iron grey combat boots.

"Who's asking?" Assailmon responded crisply, his legs and arms crossed uninvitingly. Mercuymon cleared his throat professionally before answering, "I, Assailmon, am Mercurymon; these are my comrades Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon. We all have come to request your services."

During the brief introduction, Assailmon taciturnly and dangerously gazed at the Human Spirits, matching face with name. When Assailmon did not respond whatsoever verbally, Mercurymon took it as a sign to continue, "Our master, Cherubimon, has sent to recruit you for the Digimon Mafia."

"You tell your master he can shove it. I'm not interested." Assailmon said icily.

Ranamon gritted her teeth as she jumped into the conversation, "Listen here, sugar! Do not disrespect Cherubimon like that! Do you what any idea who you're dealing with?"

In the blink of an eye, a menacing weapon was pointed toward the Human Spirit of Water. It was a giant butcher knife-like sword, with the acme of the blade curved to traditionally resemble the tips of swords. The whole blade was sleek, tidy, and flawless to show off its deadly killing potential. "Do _you _have any idea _you're _dealing with?" Assailmon responded threateningly.

"GAH!" Ranamon exclaimed as she tumbled back but was caught by an apprehensive Arbormon. When her red eyes met the sharp glint of the sword, Ranamon chuckled nervously, "My, my, honey, that's a mighty fine blade you got there. Y-You sure you should be pointing that thing?"

"Please hear me out, Assailmon." Mercurymon implored, "Our orders were direct instructions from the Digmon Mafia leader, Deoxymon himself."

Now, it was Mercurymon's turn to meet Assailmon's sword personally. The Human Spirit of Steel gasped as stumbled back as well to distance himself from the weapon. Grumblemon and Arbormon knew at this point, if they were to add in their two cents to the conversation, they would get to meet it as well, so they kept quiet.

"You four listen to me and listen to me good." Assailmon said with icy calm, "I could care less if the Digital World's Satan or God wanted me on their team. I work alone and for myself. Get the picture?"

"Cr-Crystal clear, man!" Arbormon replied uneasily as the group began to head for the exit. "So we came for nothing," Grumblemon said condescendingly, "Tch! So much for finding way to eliminate DigiDestined when they come here."

"Hold it." Assailmon ordered curtly.

Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon stopped and looked back at the humanlike Digimon, who was standing up and sheathing his weapon into the scabbard on his back. "Did you just mention…the DigiDestined?"

Mercuymon's lips curved into a smile. Now was their (only) chance to sweeten the deal. "Why, yes, my good fellow," Mercurymon stated, "If things go according to Leader Deoxymon's plans, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon will be heading to the Misty Graves."

If his cowl did not hide his face, the Human Spirits would have seen a murderous smirk etch on Assailmon's face, "There is nothing that I want to do more…than to have the human blood of those DigiDestined mix into the waters of the Misty Grave."

Ranamon and Arbormon gulped in horror at those words while Grumblemon and Mercurymon remained unyielding. "So you accept?" Mercurymon asked for confirmation.

Assailmon chuckled evilly, sending shivers down their—which includes Grumblemon and Mercurymon—spines as he boasted, "Don't you know who I am? I am Assailmon, a Mega Digimon that is known as the 'Crimson Epitaph' in the Misty Graves. The DigiDestined, my next victims, will have their blood embroidered onto their tombstones, just like my past prey."

**Author Notes**

May the Misty Graves Arc begin.

I bet you can tell, from now on, the story is going to take a serious undertone (that is fit for it rating; I don't plan on having this going from K+ to T, bet on that). Assailmon is going to _really _test the DigiDestined in this arc.**  
**


	11. The Enigmatic Fog

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), Screammon, Assailmon, the Misty Graves, and Deoxymon.

**The Enigmatic Fog**

"I don't know about you guys, but I can get use to being outside the Digital World's time-space continuum!"

That was the contented voice of J.P. who was currently engaged in playing an interesting video game with Tai, Matt, and Takuya. "You said it!" Those aforesaid three replied in unison. "Come on, Tai! You've almost game them!" Agumon motivated, watching his partner play the game. "No way! Matt has this covered!" Gabumon stated, cheering on his own partner.

Gennai had given all of the DigiDestined a complete of the Digimon Sovereign Headquarters, which now doubled as the headquarters of the DigiDestined, and showed them to the area of the castle that interested them the best.

The upper portion, which altogether consisted of three floors, of the castle was said area. It possessed establishments and accommodations for the basic needs of the humans and included-but not limited to—bedrooms, bathrooms, a large entertainment room that also acted as a group lobby, and a dining room. The bedrooms and bathrooms were located on the third level, the entertainment room was located on the second level, and the dining room was located on the first level. Everything else in-between was stationed on either one of these three floors, only separated by small flights of stairs.

As of this moment, all of the DigiDestined and partner Digimon were scattered about these certain floors of the castle. J.P., Tai, Matt, and Takuya were playing their video game with Agumon and Gabumon spectating as stated before; Izzy and Bokomon were playing a game of chess with Joe, Tentomon, Neemon, and Gomamon watching; Mimi, Zoe, Ashley, Sora, Biyomon, and Palmon were lounging in the baths; Tommy, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were in the dining room eating; Koichi, Koji, and Daren were in the bedrooms reading novels they acquired from the library located in the castle. And, finally, Adam and Kaiyomon were outside on the very top of the castle, staring out into ethereal environment provided by the Center of the Digital World.

Adam was leaning against one of the stone pillars in the castle topmost battlements, arms crossed and blue eyes unreadable; Kaiyomon was perched on the top of the stone pillar.

"Adam, tell me," the blue bat piped inquisitively, "How concerned are you about this whole endeavor?" The holder of the Crest of Dexterity closed his eyes before answering, "Very. Tai said that I stress things too much, and he may be right, but what makes me apprehensive is that Fanglongmon has told us we are not strong enough to kill any core member of the Digimon Mafia…"

"It's strange, huh?" Kaiyomon responded, "Our combined efforts managed to defeat the Dark Masters and terminate Spiral Mountain. And Daren and his gang were able to defeat Cherubimon and survive his minions. That isn't enough?" Adam sighed, "I guess not. And that only makes me more anxious to obtain the power Fanglongomn mentioned." Kaiyomon said, "The power that will give us the ability to protect those precious to us." Adam reopened his eyes as he stated, "Exactly."

"Adam, why aren't you busy frolicking with your friends in the castle?"

Adam and Kaiyomon turned around to see Gennai approached them slowly. "Oh, just taking in the sights." The blue-haired male answered genteelly. "The Center of the Digital World is interesting, is it not?" Gennai responded, "This ethereality is here to stay."

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Adam remarked, offering a small smile. "But that is not why I came here." Both Adam and Kaiyomon frowned at how stern the old digital man sounded. They instantly knew something was up, and they had a hunch it was Digimon Mafia-related.

"Tell us, and we'll repeat it to our friends." Adam and Kaiyomon responded in unison, and Gennai gladly obliged.

* * *

"Oh yeah! I rule!" Takuya whooped enthusiastically as he did a quirky victory dance, apparently claiming victory over the other video game players.

"Oh, you cheated." J.P. groaned in defeat as he tossed away his controller. "Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted." Tai proclaimed, putting down his controller. "You said it!" Matt agreed as he stood up from his seat and stretched his back. "So that's how video games are in the Human World." Agumon mused. "If only we Digimon had something similar…" Gabumon said in an almost depressed tone.

"Checkmate!" Izzy shouted victoriously as he moved his chess piece in to place. Bokomon looked at the broad blankly for a second before sheepishly admitting, "Oh dear, it seems I have lost." Neemon reacted, "Bokomon lost a chest match? I don't believe my little eyes!" Bokomon shot a deadpan to Neemon, "That's because you have been my opponent every time, and you don't even know what a rook is."

"Well, I'm honored that I'm your first real competition, Bokomon." Izzy said sheepishly. "Too bad, you won't beat Izzy anytime soon," Tentomon piped in, "Even Gomamon and I lose at chess matches against him."

"That's supposed to be an accomplishment?" Joe responded humorously. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gomamon and Tentomon exclaimed to the blue-haired male with anger-marks on their right temple.

"Ahhh, that was the best-tasting food ever!" Tommy proclaimed elatedly, signaling the appearance of himself, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon. "I never thought fish could taste so delicious," Gatomon commented contently, "They were absolutely purr-fect." T.K. said, "If only our moms could cook that way." Kari agreed with a slight nod, "You said it, T.K.".

"Hey, who's everyone doing down here?" Koji surveyed as he, Koichi, and Daren entered the entertainment room. "Oh, nothing much, Koji." Joe replied, adjusting his glasses as he watched the trio walk over. "Just finished watching Izzy beat Bokomon in a chess game." Gomamon added in. Koichi blinked before he said quizzically, "Bokomon lost in a chess match?" Bokomon's face dropped, "You guys aren't going to let me hear the end of it, are you?"

Everyone present in the room shared a hearty or sheepish chuckle, but that pleasant atmosphere was clamored when someone came rushing in urgently. "Guys! Something came up!" Adam and Kaiyomon announced. Everybody looked at the two instantly with confused expressions.

"What came up?" Instead of that question coming from the people already present, it came from the last few that were not present: Mimi, Ashley, Zoe, Sora, Palmon, and Biyomon—the former three were wearing white bathrobes.

"Fanlongmon and Gennai have discovered more Digimon Mafia activity." Adam and Kaiyomon told them. "What? Are you serious?" Tai exclaimed in shock while most of the others have gasped. "Dead serious," Adam confirmed, "Come on. Fanglongmon wants us in his quarters now!"

"You got it!" Takuya stated as he and everyone else began following back to Fanglongomn's quarters. "Hey, the girls and I need to change back into our clothes!" Sora yelled down to them. When her response was nothing but their footsteps going down the line, she sighed exasperatedly. "Don't worry, they can wait on us." Ashley stated. Sora looked at Ashley and shrugged with a smile, "Not much of a choice they have, right?"

* * *

The DigiDestines arrived Fanglongmon's dwelling again, the God Beast Digimon and Gennai already there with serious countenances. "I'm sure Adam, Kaiyomon, and Gennai have already said what this urgent meeting is about." Fanglongmon said.

"Digimon Mafia is at it again, right?" Patamon asked for confirmation. Fanglongmon nodded slowly, "That is correct. Their next activity is in a place called the Misty Graves." At the mention of the location, Matt spoke up,

"Did you say Misty Graves?" All eyes looked at the holder of the Crest of Friendship, prompting him to go on. "Because I found this book in Screammon's Mansion that had the same title. I had only a little time to look at it, but it mentioned some legends about it being a town surrounded by foggy waters and aquatic graveyards."

"I'm afraid those legends are facts," Fanglongmon explicated, "The Misty Graves is a location beyond the Net Ocean of the Digital World. A layer of mist eternally surrounds the area and is known for being a rather torrential area. Residents of the Misty Graves traditionally, because the water around it, bury any revered citizens in special graves in the water."

"Hence the name." Gennai added when the Mega Digimon finished with his words. "You mentioned it being beyond the Net Ocean, Fanglongmon," Izzy pointed out inquiringly, "How is that so? And how are we supposed to get there?"

"By that, I mean the Misty Graves exists in a parallel dimension in which the Net Ocean is the portal it can be accessed through. Only maritime Digimon have the ability to travel freely through this parallel dimension. That's what creates the eternal mist in the Misty Graves, to show that it is still a part of the Net Ocean. It's one of the dimensional aspects of the Digital World you will find out in due time." Fanglongmon explained.

"So what sort of maritime Digimon do you have in mind to get all of us there?" Biyomon asked curiously. Fanglongmon smiled, "I'm glad you asked." Gennai smiled as well, "He's an old friend thought to have been lost forever."

The children and partner Digimon blinked with dumbfounded expressions. They were so confused by the wizen digital creatures' words that question marks could be mistakenly seen above their heads. Just then, Fanglongmon summoned a portal before the DigiDestined that seemingly led straight to the Net Ocean. Before anyone could make any advancements, a huge figure came out the water and greeted heartily, "My, my, you children have gotten strong enough to take on the Digimon Mafia? I'm impressed."

The Adventure children recognized the voice instantly and thrown into elated hysterics. "WHAMON?" They all exclaimed in disbelief. Indeed, Whamon, the very same one who had been their boat across the Net Ocean and toward the Continent of Server, was floating in the waters before them alive and well.

"You're alive!" Gomamon exclaimed in elation, leaping into the portal and landing on the Champion-level Digimon's back. "B-But with that run-in with MetalSeadramon…" Matt said. "You had died protecting us…" Adam finished the blonde's statement.

Fanglongmon chuckled heartily before answering for Whamon, "When you're a God of the Digital World, you sometimes award those who make sacrifices for the better good. Only someone like me can predict the turns one may, or may not take."

"It's because of Fanglongmon and his godly powers that I was brought back to life," Whamon stated, "It seems I get to help out the DigiDestined in another battle. I'm honored!"

"OK, not to sound rude or anything," Takuya articulated, finally cutting the laconism his group had compared to everyone else, "But my group and I are kinda loss."

"Don't worry, Takuya," Mimi said as she and Palmon boarded Whamon, "We'll fill you guys in on the way to the Misty Graves!" Ashley agreed, "She's right. We still have some Digimon Mafia butt to kick."

With that said, all of the DigiDestined entered the portal and boarded Whamon. "Is everyone set?" Whamon asked and received positive responses, "Then hold on tight! Misty Graves, here we come!" As the portal to the Center of the Digital World closed, Whamon began diving into the Net Ocean. "Why is he diving?" J.P. cried out in fear. "We can't breathe underwater!" Joe shrieked, hugging J.P. out of fear.

Miraculously, as Whamon dived through the waters of the Net Ocean, the surroundings were more digital than aquatic. Literally, Whamon and the DigiDestined were travelling through another portal rather than the seas. "Hey, we can breathe!" Joe proclaimed, letting go of J.P. "That's what happens when maritime Digimon like me have land-dwelling company like you all," Whamon responded, "We wouldn't want our company to drown before we reach the Misty Graves!"

The experiencing was breathtaking; the group was being enlightened to a new aspect of the Digital World. The water around them were, as said, nothing more than a portal but was just as resplendent as the digital Net Ocean itself. The glowing blue and white surroundings offered a mystical atmosphere that complimented the different colors the children and Digimon wore. They could even see some other aquatic Digimon roam around as if they were going through an aquarium.

Eventually, this thrill was cut short when Whamon announced, "I hope you took in the sights long enough because we have crossed through!" The mystifying appearance of the portal was suddenly replaced with light bluish mist hovering over crystal blue water.

"What an experience…" Ashley said in awe. "And it went by so quickly!" T.K. stated with typical childish veneration. "Yeah! Almost like a rollercoaster!" Patamon agreed just as sprightly.

"But check out this fog." Koji pointed out as he looked around, seeing nothing but mist or water, "Fanglongmon wasn't kidding; this mist is thick."

"Now how are we supposed to get rid of Digimon Mafia activity with this weather?" Mimi complained. "Don't worry," Whamon said reassuringly, "We have yet to arrive at the Misty Graves. The mist will clear up considerably when we do, and you'll notice in a heartbeat when we arrive."

"So I guess we kick back until then." Daren said as leaned back and sprawled on his spot on Whamon's back. "Hey, don't forget you guys were going to explain something my group!" Takuya said, reminding the Adventure DigiDestined.

"You're right, Takuya," Biyomon said. "Besides, this is a chance for our groups to share our past battles and experiences." Gabumon added in.

"To start off," Izzy began, "Before our groups met, we were battling against the evil Digimon called the Dark Masters, who consisted of Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. While we were preoccupied with events in the Human World, this group managed to cause terror in the Digital World and created this place named Spiral Mountain. We managed to scale Spiral Mountain and defeat all the Dark Masters on it."

"We thought the Digital World was saved then, but unfortunately, nothing has happened." Matt spoke. "And that was when we wandered aimlessly until we found that house you guys were in." Patamon said.

"I guess you guys have the Digimon Mafia to blame for that." Koichi mused aloud, "They seem to be muddling in all of our important affairs." Palmon asked curiously, "So what were you guys doing before all this went down?"

"Well," Bokomon began, "Our group was pursuing these two Digimon named Crusadermon and Dynasmon, who were taking the fractal code of areas of our Digital World. They were serving under a Digimon named Lucemon."

"As of now, it's like they vanished into thin air." Zoe added in. "And they left those areas in a fragmented state," Ashley said, "I suppose the Digimon Mafia is responsible for their disappearance…"

"Well, at least we know that defeating the Digimon Mafia only merits saving the entire Digital World." Adam spoke up optimistically. "And if anything, like Crusadermon and Dynasmon, show up, we'll just do what we do best!" Agumon stated. "And that's deliver a good, old-fashioned butt-kicking!" J.P. said while punching his right fist into his left's open palm.

"Misty Graves, ahoy!" Whamon bellowed informatively. Promptly, all of the DigiDestined and partner Digimon looked around to see what was in the Misty Graves. Like the legends told, there were tombstones in the water and marshes around that doubled as buoys. The mist had considerably thinned, but was still around, to reveal land in front of them.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can take you." Whamon announced as came to a complete stop near the land. "Keep walking forward and you'll arrive at the actual town. It's easily recognizable because of the lights they provide."

"Thanks, Whamon!" Tommy said appreciatively as he slid off Whamon and landed on the ground. Everyone followed up, one-by-one sliding off—or being helped off—Whamon until they were all on the ground. "Let me know when you all finished off, I'll be waiting. Good luck!" The marine Digimon said before turning around and drifting off back into the waters.

"Goodbye, Whamon!" They yelled to him while waving their goodbyes. When the Champion Digimon disappeared in the white fog, the children and Digimon turned around and began walking forward.

As expected from they were told, the Misty Graves was relatively land, water, mist, and graves. The dewy grass they traversed on was mostly surrounded by marshes and swamps. Like near the dock they just left, some tombstones floated atop the marshes and swamps like buoys. The other tombstones were positioned on the large land they were walking on, like traditional graves.

"For some reason, despite all the tombstones and such, this place isn't all that scary." Kaiyomon said, looking while perched on Adam's right shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this place actually looked beautiful." Zoe said. "And rather humid..." Gatomon mumbled distastefully, not being a fan of water or moistness.

Eventually, the group went in far enough to see tall, metallic navy blue borders, with faint lights positioned atop, on the foggy horizon. Evidently, the town of the Misty Graves was cut off from surrounding lands.

"This must be the place." Daren observed. "Even so, that's still far off." Joe said. "Then let's keep walking." Adam commanded as he walked ahead, followed by the rest of the group.

Two minutes afterwards, the group found themselves near a flowing, light blue river with a two stone bridges parallel to each other. Predictably, there were still tombstones located around the area. A new change to the scenery was that some trees were located in the area.

"We're getting closer." Sora announced, noticing the mist was getting clearer and clearer. "How will we know if Digimon Mafia activity is located here?" Neemon asked everyone. "I guess ask the locals." Kairi answered speculatively. "Let's just hope they're friendly," Gomamon stated, "If they're hostile, that's just gonna make things hard for us."

"If they won't, then I will."

With a slight grasp, everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of the deep, alarming voice. Then, they all saw, on the side of the river, the "Crimson Epitaph"of the Misty Graves—Assailmon.

A good number of the DigiDestined and partner Digimon became apprehensive at the sight of the humanoid Digimon. "Oh my…" Bokomon said, cowering behind Takuya's leg, "If I'm correct, that Digimon over there is Assailmon." Maintaining his composure, Izzy managed to activated to his Digimon Analyzer to see if any more information could be found on Assailmon: "Assailmon: Mega Digimon. Known as the "Crimson Epitaph," he kills his prey before asking questions—a deadly assassin that should be approached with 100-percent caution."

"What do you want with us?" Adam interrogated boldly and seriously; Mimi hid behind him in trepidation. "I suggest watching your tone, boy." Assailmon responded as he started walking toward the river, strangely not going for either bridge.

"Are you a member of the Digimon Mafia?" Koji questioned guardedly, ready to Spirit Evolve if necessary. "Not exactly," Assailmon answered, "But the Digimon Mafia will reap the benefits of what I want to do to you DigiDestined."

"For now, it looks like we'll just have to assume he is." Biyomon whispered loud enough for only the people around her to hear. "We'll also have to assume he knows the geography of the Misty Graves too." Tentomon said quietly, "So that means we're at a disadvantage."

"You kids and Digimon can either do one of two things," Assailmon spoke as he miraculously began walking on the surface of the river, "Submit to me or suffer consequences." Sensing a brawl on the horizon, the humans got out their respective Digivices and D-Tectors. "And what if we choose to do neither?" Tai asked dauntlessly.

Stopping in the middle of the river, Assailmon reached behind him, grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pointed the curved tip of toward the group of heroes. "Then, whoever wants to die first, step up."

Adam looked from side-to-side to see if any of his friends were going to start off the battle. Seeing that no one was going to do so, he gestured toward Mimi to distance herself from him. Mimi nodded, letting go of his shoulders, and watched him stepped forward.

"My name is Adam Zuchisu and this is my partner, Kaiyomon." The blue-haired male introduced himself and his partner who flew in front of him, "And I'm willing to see if you'll keep that promise." With that said, both Adam's Digivice and his Crest glowed vigorously.

"Kaiyomon warp digivolve to…!"

"Fantasiomon!"

Assailmon looked at the Mega-level form of Kaiyomon with mild interest. "Interesting…" He remarked as he dipped the end of his sword into the water. Adam looked over his shoulder at the rest of his friends, "Enter the battle at any time! Let's work together on this guy!"

"_Killer Impulse_." The peaceful flowing of the river suddenly was disrupted as the water intensified irregularly. Water violently circled around Assailmon's blade. He then raised it up and swung a highly pressurized blast of water for Fantasiomon.

"_Black Gust_." Fantasiomon flapped his six wings and unleashed a black zephyr that concluded with Killer Impulse in an intense explosion.

"Not bad," Assailmon commented as jettisoned himself through the remnants of the explosion and toward Fantasiomon, "_Deadly Cleave_." Gripping his sword with both hands, Assailmon swung it powerfully and vertically while leaving behind a reddish streak. "No, you don't!" Fantasiomon exclaimed as he shot his arms up and caught the blade in his hands, but the force of Deadly Cleave caused both him and Assailmon to begin plummeting downward.

"Child's play." Assailmon remarked, quickly adjusting himself so that the soles of his boots touched Fantasiomon's torso. Then, he kicked Fantasiomon while keeping a firm grip on his blade. Fantasiomon wound up crashing into a tree as a result. "Fantasiomon!" Adam cried out in concern.

"_Great Tornado_!" Out of nowhere, WarGreymon was closing in on Assailmon while spinning at tremendous speeds. Catching this, the Crimson Epitaph blocked Great Tornado with his sword, sparks flying as the attack drilled into the steel. "_Metal Wolf Snout_!" MetalGarurumon also appeared out of nowhere and fired four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout.

Assailman was struck by the Metal Wolf Snout as it was too preoccupied with WarGreymon and his Great Tornado. "Yeah! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Adam shouted happily as he watched Assailmon fall into the river. Tai and Matt ran up to either side of Adam with their Digivices and Crest flowing brightly as well, "You can say that again!"

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went down to Fantasiomon and helped him up. "Are you all right, Fantasiomon?" WarGreymon asked. "Just fine. Great job!" Fantasiomon answered with vim.

"…_Enigmatic Fog_…"

Suddenly, the faint mist in the vicinity of the battle thickened considerably. A blank of foggy white enveloped as far as the DigiDestined could see. "What's this?" MetalGarurumon roared in outrage. "I can't see anything but what's close to me!" WarGreymon shouted.

"What just happened!" Koji exclaimed in alarm. "I don't know, but this fog has stripped us all of farsightedness!" Izzy said. "Tai!" Kairi called out concernedly, unable to see the location of her older brother anymore. "Kari!" Tai responded in a similar state of concern. "Guys! Stick together!" Adam yelled informatively, "Since we can only see people who are near us, so be it. Don't get lost in this mist-"

"_Deadly Cleave_!"

The painful sounds of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Fantasiomon echoed through the Enigmatic Fog. Adam, Tai, and Matt paled to the point their skin blended into the white mist. The others had equally horrified reactions and expressions.

Then, the fog thinned out to the point it was back to normal, revealing all three Mega Digimon fallen before Assailmon with a number of slash marks across their armor.

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

"Fantasiomon!"

Assailmon chuckled evilly, "What a shame. I expected more of a challenge." WarGreymon glared at him weakly, "You're gonna pay for that…" Assailmon responded by jamming his foot into WarGreymon's foot, silencing him. "STOP THAT"! Tai demanded outrageously. "That brute." Ashley growled vehemently. "Look what he did to them…" J.P. said in an appalled tone.

"That's right. Now I'm mad." Takuya growled and then looked at Koji, Daren, and Ashley with hardened eyes, "You three, we need to Unified Spirit Evolve." The Frontier DigiDestined all nodded to each other.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Flame into Crescent!"

"Light into Earth!"

"Crescent into Light!"

"Earth into Flame!"

Cycling the Ancient Spirits throughout Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley's D-Tector allowed those four to access a more powerful Spirit Evolution. Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley—in their respective style—summoned an orb of fractal code outlined by an orbit of more fractal code. As they scanned it on their D-Tector, they shouted, "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

With their element as the catalyst, Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley's bodies began their transformation as the others Spirits fused into their body and developed into the most powerful form attainable through this method.

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnaGarurumon!"

"TierraDigmon!" TierraDigmon was the Unified Spirit Evolution for Daren and his Spirits of AncientBouldozermon. He possessed resemblance to his Fusion form, Terramon, but with some glaring differences. Among the similarities were the yellow-brownish armor, some traces of purple skin with musculature, and helmet armor in which only his mouth and eyes could be seen. The differences were that TierraDigmon's torso was the face of a right-angular temple, his right hand—which was connected to rectangular, elbow-length armor—was the head of a dragon, his leg arms was actually defined boots, and he possessed a purple cape.

"Dianamon!" And, finally, Dianamon was the Unified Spirit Evolution for Ashley and her Spirits of the Crescent. (A/N: Dianamon, for those who don't know, is an actual Digimon. Her appearance is on Digimon Wiki; look it up if you need to.)

"What do we have here…?" Assailmon asked rhetorically as he turned his focus to the enthralled Ancient Warriors. "That's the same thing I'm wondering." Joe said. "Remember when I first discussed about the Ancient Warriors and Spirit Evolution?" Bokomon stated, "Well, Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley have the ability to Unified Spirit Evolve. In exchange, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, and J.P. transferring their Spirits to them, they can reach the highest level of individual Spirit Evolution."

"That's so cool!" Mimi gushed excitedly. "This is just one of those times where I wished I had a Mega form…" Gomamon muttered somberly. "You and me both, Gomamon." Biyomon said, just as solemnly.

"You better prepare yourself, Assailmon! _Magna Missiles_!" MagnaGarurumon unleashed consecutive missiles from his flying unit toward the Crimson Epitaph. He jumped back to the other side of the river to avoid the blasts. The explosion caused water from the river to rise up.

"What's the use of preparing myself if that's all you got?" Assailmon countered sneeringly. Then, suddenly, TierraDigmon shot through the water and flew for Assailmon. "_Tierra Espada_!" From the open mouth the dragon head that was his right hand, the blade of a sword came out. Assailmon saw this and readied his own blade, "_Deadly Cleave_!" Both sword-related attacks clashed powerfully, cracking the ground beneath them a little.

"Heh, quite the sword you got there." Assailmon remarked condescendingly. "I can't say the same for you." TierraDigmon replied, "Because it seems you don't know what a distraction is. EmperorGreymon, DO IT!" The Earth Unified Spirit Evolution broke the clash and flew off. EmperorGreymon had already gathered energy and formed a fiery crossbow-like weapon. "Great job, TierraDigmon! _Dragonfire Crossbow_!" Then, he shot a massive burst of fire from it and engulfed Assailmon in an atomic-like explosion.

"Whoa!" The Adventure children exclaimed in surprise, gazing into the red-hot aftermath of Dragonfire Crossbow. "Now that's raw power." Patamon said in awe.

"Did that get him?" MangaGarurmon asked as he landed beside EmperorGreymon and Dianamon with TierraDigmon. "I don't see how it shouldn't have." EmperorGreymon replied, peering into the reddish smoke.

After so many suspenseful seconds and watching the fiery smoke recede, something finally happened. "_Killer Impulse_." From it, highly pressurized blasts of water shot out consecutively. MagnaGarurmon, EmperorGreymon, and TierraDigmon all gasped in shock. "I got this, boys." Dianamon announced, quickly got in front of the three, and began spinning her double-bladed scythe, "_Queen of the Night_."

A circular shield, with the appearance of the face of a blue moon, formed from Dianamon's weapon. Queen of the Night successfully blocked the Killer Impulse. Finally, the smoke from EmperorGreymon's Dragonfire Crossbow dissipated to reveal that Assailmon had survived, but a good portion of clothes were charred.

"I don't believe it…" Assailmon said huskily, "This is the first time in so long where I've had to actually work up a sweat killing my prey." MagnaGarurmon growled irritably, "He's still up." The Crimson Epitaph of the Misty Graves gripped his sword once again and prepared to strike, but just then, his instincts alerted him to something.

"Payback time!"

Back on their foot and hungry for vengeance, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Fantasiomon managed to appear behind Assailmon and attempted physical strikes. Assailmon quickly used his sword to parry the attacks but skidded back from the force regardless.

"Nice of you guys time to join us!" MagnaGarurumon yelled to them. "Sorry it took so long." Fantasiomon responded apologetically. "This guy knows how to swing a sword, that's for sure." WarGreymon stated, still feeling the scars throb from Assailmon's Deadly Cleave-Enigmatic Fog combo.

"You DigiDestined aren't as easy to kill as I thought." Assailmon said boomingly, stabbing his sword into the ground, "Guess I have no choice but to use this."

"Use what?" Dianamon asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes at the Crimson Epitaph. "There is a reason why I am nicknamed the "Crimson Epitaph" in the Misty Graves, and it's not because the blood on my victims are splattered everywhere after I'm through with them…It's because of my sword here, the Blood-Mist Blade."

"I do not like the sounds of this." Joe said, feeling a queasy sensation in his stomach. "If necessary, everyone, we need to get ready to digivolve." Gatomon notified at the rest of the partner Digimon, who nodded in return.

"Now, prepare to see the _true _instincts of a killer." Assailmon said darkly, "_Crimson Epitaph_—"

Assailmon paused abruptly when suddenly a crystalline blade was placed in front of his neck. "Say another word, and I will end your life without a trial." A soft-spoken yet authoritative voice said from behind him. Everyone in the vicinity gasped in surprise but then felt relieved when they realized the newcomer was on their side.

The newcomer shorter than Assailmon by approximately four inches, but his arm-span made up for that shortcoming. His face was covered by metallic, pointed mask that had red eyeholes. Ice blue crystals were where his hands and feet were supposed to be. His attire consisted of a light slate grey, triangular shawl and a greenish blue kimono cut off at his knees.

"You…Miramon." Assailmon uttered. His tone was icily calm as always. The newcomer now identified as Miramon looked at the DigiDestined and nodded, "You may rest easy now. I am apart of the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces. We have been tracking down Assailmon here for the longest…and now we have him." With such relieving information, EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, TierraDigmon, and Dianamon de-digivolve back into Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley while WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Fantasiomon de-digivolve to Koramon, Tsunamon, and Kisimon—the latter three falling into the arms of their respective partner's arms.

Right afterward, some more members—which for now consisted of Dobermon—of the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces arrived. Their squad leader, an Astamon, smirked when he saw his best officer keeping the Crimson Epitaph of the Misty Graves in check. "One wrong was all it took before you got caught, huh, Assailmon?" Astamon said tauntingly. Assailmon never said anything, keeping up his chillingly composed character. "Miramon, take him away please." Astamon ordered, and Miramon disappeared with Assailmon immediately.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of that guy for us!" Takuya said to Astamon and the Dobermon, walking up to them with the rest of the DigiDestined. "Hold on…" A Dobermon said, "Aren't you people the DigiDestined?"

"That we are!" They responded jubilantly and with smiles.

The Dobermon instantly bowed reverently while Astamon said graciously, "On behalf of the denizens of the Misty Graves, I thank you for giving us the chance to put that Assailmon behind bars."

"It's no problem!" They said in unison.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Astamon berated himself before introducing, "I am Astamon, squad leader of the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces, and these are Dobermon, some of my men, and the one that left with Assailmno was Miramon, my top officer."

A Dobermon with a metallic green, spiked collar—to differentiate it from the others, apparently having more power—spoke up, "Please, allow us to escort you into the Misty Graves. Our denizens and lord will be most pleased if you do visit for a while."

"Hey, there's no harm, right?" Daren said inquiringly to his friends. "Well, they are asking nicely." Gomamon said. "So, we might as well reciprocate that niceness!" Joe added in. "OK, Astamon, looks like we're coming with you." Tai announced with a smile, followed by the others nodded in concurrence.

"Excellent! Please, follow me." Astamon turned heal and began walking with the group of Dobermon at his side. The DigiDestined eagerly followed, curious to see what the land beyond the Net Ocean boarder had to offer.

**Author Notes**

Spring Break 2011 has arrived at last! (At least for me)

And that means, drum roll please, more time to write fanfiction and get stuff done! In all arcs I have planned, I think the current one, the Misty Graves Arc, might require my utmost attention so I'm thankful and I'll try get it finished. Besides, whatever I finish and upload on here, you all will reap the benefits.

And let me be the first to say that this is NOT the last time you guys will see Assailmon. He will return before the Misty Graves Arc concludes.

With that, I say Adios and Adieu!


	12. Bonding in the Mist

**Starting Author Notes**

Simply a break from the action in this chapter. The main purpose of this chapter is for the DigiDestined of the Frontier and Adventure to interact with each other, hence the chapter. Mainly I broke them up into groups that most fitted each other and had them discuss their backgrounds and stuff. Hopefully I accurately did so. Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), Screammon, Assailmon, the Misty Graves, Miramon, and Deoxymon.

**Bonding in the Mist**

"Mercuymon! Ranamon! Grumblemon! Arbormon!"

The Evil Legendary Warriors flinched at the domineering roar and even flinched when the sounds of the vines being slashed entered their ears. They turned to see Assailmon approaching them while sheathing the Blood-Mist Blade.

"Please explain to me why Miramon had to come get me?" Assailmon questioned, surprisingly not as threateningly as before. Mercurymon cleared his throat before answering genteelly, "Firstly, good sir, to maketh sure thou would survive until curtain call. Secondly, to inform thou of new orders our master, Cherubimon, has given us."

"As much as I hate it, I suppose your decision has merit." Assailmon admitted reluctantly, "They think Miramon has executed me; I got the element of surprise. So, what are your new orders?"

"Listen carefully, sugar," Ranamon spoke, "Some of those little critters have our Spirits in their D-Tectors. If you can, please score a good enough hit on them and take them back." Assailmon nodded curtly, "Fine; just give me the extra details later. Where is Miramon?" Arbormon pointed to a northward direction but not necessarily meaning Miramon went north of the hut, "He went on his way to act casual. He is keeping up a double identity, right?"

"Yeah, he is." Assailmon stated, "Then I guess I'll let him be until he decides to come back."

"What with you and he?" Grumblemon asked curiously with crossed arms. "None of your business, small fry." The Crimson Epitaph snapped, scaring the minute warrior a little.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to begin planning my next approach more cautiously. _Don't_ bother me unless Miramon comes back." Assailmon demanded as he walked off to another portion of his hut.

"I'm really curious why he cares about that darling Miramon so much." Ranamon said soft enough so that only the other Evil Legendary Warriors could hear. "Why you think me asked?" Grumblemon retorted, "Me was curious!" Mercurymon looked in the direction Assailmon disappeared off to and said, "Regardless of the matter, those seem to haveth a history together."

Outside, Assailmon stopped atop a dewy tree and looked out into the mist, vaguely seeing at the lights of the barricades to the city of the Misty Graves on the cloudy horizon. _"Miramon…This is one of those times where your assistance is critical. These DigiDestined will be our toughest targets yet."_

_

* * *

_

"DigiDestined, I welcome you to our fair town!" Astamon announced, waving arms out in a presenting manner.

The Misty Graves was almost completely free of mist thanks to the special lights shining throughout the town. Despite being bordered off, the town was rather rural with some vegetation thriving within the town. There were spacious walkways and quaint buildings. What the DigiDestined noticed is that, despite being a town, the Misty Graves was a large place and there were festive streamers hanging above.

"Whoa, is there something going on here?" Takuya asked curiously as his eyes wandered from pedestrians meandering about and the decorations. "The Misty Graves is celebration the anniversary our lord's appointment. " Astamon answered as he started walking ahead.

"Who is your lord, if you don't mind me asking?" Patamon inquired, flying beside T.K. "His name is Plesiomon," Astamon answered, "and I'm taking you all to see him right now. He would be most humbled to meet the legendary DigiDestined."

Hearing the name of the lord of the Misty Graves, Izzy and Bokomon immediately got out their respective Digimon Analyzer and book. "Plesiomon: Mega Dragon Digimon. His shiny appearance is very mysterious." Izzy read from his laptop. "And despite being an aquatic Digimon, he has the ability to fly." Bokomon added, reading from the pages of his book.

"I can tell from those descriptions he has to be a strong leader." Mimi surmised. "He is," Astamon stated, "But Assailmon has been a thorn in his side and his presidency for the longest. Not many of the residents trust him since Assailmon has murdered many in the past years."

"But now that Assailmon has been captured, things can go back to normal, right?" Palmon asked, hoping for an optimistic response. "Indeed! That is why I'm taking you heroes to him now so that he can hear the good news. You've helped exterminate the Misty Graves's deadliest threat." Astamon said jovially.

"Hey, it was you guys that actually captured him." Kisimon objected, "We just fought him." Astamon replied, "But if it wasn't for fighting him, we could not have captured him." Adam chuckled and advised to his In-Training-leveled partner, "Just agree to disagree, Kisimon; accept the honor."

Eventually, Astamon led the group of heroes to the farthest part of the town: a circular moat surrounding an open-air castle. A group of four PawnChessmon guarding the drawbridge, upon seeing the squad leader of the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces, immediately moved aside and let down the drawbridge to allow entry.

Astamon continued to lead the DigiDestined past the outer battlements of the castle and into the spacious, open-air lobby of the castle. Inside, Plesiomon was lying in a pool placidly with closed eyes. "Astamon," the Dragon Digimon said austerely in a low, wizen tone, "To what do I owe this untimely visit?"

"Lord Plesiomon," Astamon bowed courteously before continuing, "I bear great news. First off, our forces have finally captured the Crimson Epitaph, Assailmon. Secondly, this is so because of the works of the DigiDestined behind me." Plesiomon finally his eyes and saw the DigiDestined standing behind Astamon politely, "Oh? The legendary DigiDestined?"

When Astamon moved out of the way, giving them an invitation to speak with the boss, Tai decided to speak first since no one else did, "Y-Yes, sir! That's us!" Plesiomon responded, "I am so grateful…On behalf of the denizens of the Misty Graves, I thank you all."

"Just doing what we do best, sir!" Tommy said earnestly. "It is our job after all." Ashley said with a small smile and placing her hands on her hips. "A mon's gotta do what a mon's gotta do!" Tentomon, Neemon, and Patamon recited in unison.

Mimi suddenly approached Plesiomon, hands clapped to the side of her face, as she gushed, "My, my, your coat is so beautiful, Plesiomon!"

"Uh, Mimi! D-Don't act so rambunctious!" Palmon fretted nervously from her location. Out of nowhere, Gomamon hopped up to the edge of the pool as well, "I bet it's this water! Lemme dive in!" Joe fretted as well, "Gomamon, don't be rude!"

Plesiomon spared a hearty chuckle, "It's quite all right, no need to fuss." The Dragon Digimon looked at Mimi and responded kindly, "Thank you for the compliment, miss." Then, he looked at Gomamon and permitted, "Feel free to jump in. Though, it may not accentuate your coat." Regardless, with a happy exclaim, Gomamon hopped in the water.

"Um, excuse me, Lord Plesiomon?" Zoe spoke, raising her hand respectfully to get Plesiomon's attention. When he looked at her, the blonde girl continued, "Astamon here mentioned it was the anniversary of your appointment."

Plesiomon's eyes widened as realization hit his mind, "That's right; it is! I have to be at the Plaza right about now!" Then, Plesiomon started to take flight, lifting himself out of the pool and hovering in the air. "You will have to excuse me, DigiDestined. But, do come to the Plaza."

As Plesiomon flew away artfully, Astamon spoke up, "I will personally escort you guys there." Koji looked at everyone and said, "Well, they're still asking us nicely, guys." Sora stated, "Apparently, they're in that much debt to us. So, let's go to the Plaza!"

"OK!" Everyone else agreed simultaneously.

* * *

The Plaza of the Misty Graves had to be the liveliest part of the town. Typically, it contained ample space and was adorned with similar decorations around town. Many of the residents gathered around, chatting casually and waiting patiently for their lord.

Just then, some of the Dobermon began barking authoritatively as a huge shadow blanketed the area in order to inform the pedestrians that Plesiomon had arrived. The Plesiosaur-like creature descended onto the large, circular platform that acted his throne. His eyes closed as he waited for the remaining verbal cacophony to die down.

When total silence lingered, he finally spoke in his usual low, wizen voice, "The Misty Graves have been around for as long as the Net Ocean has been in the Digital World. Many generations of both denizens and leaders have come and gone. My people…this day is not just the commemoration of my term as lord…This day is for me to express my gratitude toward my people, who have willingly and continually endured my reign."

After that said, majority of the denizens cheered reverently while the minority—the ones who had doubts of Plesiomon's reign due to Assailmon—stayed apathetically reticent. During the ovation, Plesiomon finally managed to see Astamon with the DigiDestined in the very back of the Plaza. He briefly smiled and then cleared his throat to communicate that he still had something to say. In addition, the Dobermon barked again, and the crowd silenced themselves.

"And, in addition that, there is something else you all might find special." Plesiomon announced, eliciting murmurs from the crowd. "At long last…Assailmon has been captured and executed, freeing us of the Misty Graves's biggest threat."

At first, everyone—emphasis on _everyone_—gasped in disbelief. They couldn't believe after all those long years of torment, the Crimson Epitaph was dead. "And the people we formally have to thank as our saviors are the DigiDestined! Astamon, escort them up here!"

"With pleasure, sir!" Astamon yelled loudly so that the denizens would shift their attention to them. A group of PawnChessmon and the leading Dobermon with the special collar appeared beside Astamon. Thusly, that section of the crowd began to part as Astamon, the PawnChessmon, and Dobermon moved forward. TheDigiDestined followed them, giving the astounded denizens either sheepish smiles or proud grins.

Eventually, the DigiDestined stood in front of Plesiomon on his platform. "These brave children and their Digimon were seen combating Assailmon with courageousness, and they allowed our Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces a window of opportunity to apprehend him. Please give them a round of applause!"

Instantaneously, whole Plaza shook with cheers and applause. It was definitely a bright and sunny day in their case. However, not everyone thought so, as two Dorugamon glared at the DigiDestined with frowns on their faces. "Humans? Honestly?" The domineering-sounding Dorugamon sneered. "How humans with little babies for partners battled Assailmon is beyond me…" The second, more reserved Dorugamon said.

"We seem like celebrities here." Koichi stated, chuckling a little. "Well, hey, beating an evil Digimon that's been tormenting them for so long has that effect." Kari said, smiling at the denizens. "I have absolutely no problem with that." Mimi prattled as she waved effusively to the crowd. "Only Miss Pretty-in-Pink would say that." Adam taunted with a grin. Mimi shot a glare at the blue-haired male while Kisimon and Palmon respectively snickered and giggled.

"And with that, I officially begin the celebration," Plesiomon announced, "For those interested in participating in our Festival Games, please stand by. They will begin shortly."

"Festival Games?" Matt echoed inquisitively. "They come with the celebration to show our care for the community," Astamon answered, "but they are usually oriented toward Digimon."

"Count me in." Everyone, with mixed reactions, looked at the person who requested that: Adam.

"You're kidding, right, Adam?" Koji asked skeptically. "Well, as long as I have Kisimon with me. It would be fair, wouldn't it?" Adam said. "Hey, by all means, have some fun!" Tai encouraged, placing a hand on the holder of the Crest of Dexterity's shoulder. "Yeah! Win something for us!" T.K. cheered.

Daren looked at Adam wonderingly, thoughts swirling inside his mind. Throughout most of the adventure so far, Daren had been hanging with Adam because they, at least in his opinion, had a sort of symmetry going on. And there was one line Adam said that got him curious:

_"Pick your battles wisely. You have no idea of what I'm capable of."_

So, he was going to take this opportunity to find out. "Count me in as well!" Daren proclaimed and all eyes fell on him too. "You two _must _be joking." Ashley said doubtfully with a blank look on her face. "Dead serious." The brunette smirked proudly, "Besides, I have the Ancient Spirits of Earth as my partner. I'll be fine!"

"Heh, I knew I wasn't the only one." Adam said gratefully and gave Daren a smirk. "Well, you two have fun. We'll watch how things are in a bit," Takuya announced as strolled off, "I'm about to see what kind of grub they got here." Tai and Koromon pursued Takuya while saying, "Hey, Takuya, let me come with you!"

Ashley sighed as she turned heel and walked away, "I'll go do whatever." Sora looked at the Warrior of the Crescent for a second and then pursued, "Hey, Ashley, let me come with you!" Biyomon flew after her partner while frantically saying, "Sora, wait for me!" Soundlessly, Koji, Koichi, Matt, and T.K. went on their way too with Tsunamon and Patamon.

"Well, I'm going to go see what the stands have to offer." Mimi announced as she went on her merry way. "Let me join you, Mimi!" Zoe said before following her and Palmon, "Don't wait up on us, guys!"

"Aw man, and I was hoping I could hang out with Z." J.P. said forlornly. "Well, you, Izzy, and I can hang with if that's OK." Joe suggested. J.P. shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." With that, Joe, J.P., and Izzy too began to depart. "Wait for us!" Neemon, Bokomon, Gomamon, and Tentomon yelled at those three and followed frantically.

"Well, I guess it's just you, me, and Gatomon, Kari." Tommy said with a smile. Kari smiled back, "I guess so!" With that, the two youngsters and the white feline went off too.

Adam looked at Daren when everyone finally made their exit with their respective company. "What made you suddenly decide to enter?" The brunette looked at the bluenette and responded, "Can't let you have all the fun." Adam chuckled, "Just don't bite off more than you can chew. Most people don't know what their limits." Daren replied, "Then this is a perfect opportunity to find out my limits, don't you think?"

"True." Adam agreed before looking around, mostly watching for whom their competition might be. "Besides, I gotta stay strong somehow. I didn't get this far slacking off." Daren said as he crossed his arms and looked outward too. Adam chuckled again, "You're right. We can test each other's mettle with these Festival Games—"

"Now humans are in the Festival Games, too?"

"How despicable…"

Adam, Daren, and Kisimon all looked to see two Dorugamon before them; one had a contemptuous sneer on his face while the other was frowning collectedly.

"And who art thou?" Adam asked with mock regality as Kisimon glared. "We're the Dorugamon brothers." The sneering Dorugamon introduced themselves, "And we're also in the Festival Games but imagine our surprise when we find out two humans are in a Digimon-only competition!"

"Hey, Astamon and Plesiomon said it was okay!" Daren retorted, "So back off."

"Hmph," the reserved Dorugamon began, "It's going to be rather interesting to see how you two fare. Though, I expect you two to have the Last Place."

Kisimon growled and jumped out of Adam's arms, "Kisimon digivolve to…" "Kaiyomon!" The blue and black bat took flight and went up to the reserved Dorugamon's face, "Listen, pal, don't underestimate my partner or Daren! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"How cute." The reserved Dorugamon remarked cynically and then turned to fly away, "Come, brother. Let us make our leave." The domineering Dorguamon retorted, "Why? I'm not done with these humans yet!" The reserved Dorguamon rationalized, "We can show them what we're made of during the games. For now, let's go." With a grumble, the domineering Dorguamon followed his brother and they flew away.

"Well, looks we now have a new purpose for joining the Festival Games." Daren spoke, walking up beside Adam and Kaiyomon. "And that would be?" Adam asked curiously while Kaiyomon blinked. "Showing those two what we humans are made of." Daren answered as he grinned. Adam grinned back, "You got that right!"

With that, the two bumped fists.

* * *

In small restaurant located in the streets near the Plaza, Tai, Takuya, and Koromon were busy practically inhaling food. Even the Digimon eating around them could not believe how they had such ravenous appetites.

"Ahhh," Takuya exhaled contently while placing down his bowl and chopsticks, "That hit the spot." Tai leaned back on his seat while patting his full stomach, "Couldn't have said that better myself." Koromon was equally satisfied, "With all that food, I'll be able to Warp Digivolve five times a day."

"Thanks for the food!" Tai, Takuya, and Koromon stated appreciatively after paying for their meal. The three then left and started walking down the roads full of the Misty Graves's denizens.

"So tell me, Takuya," Tai requested, "What's it like being the leader of your group?"

Takuya looked at Tai and responded pensively, "Well, at first, we were kinda distant with each other; especially Koji and me. But eventually we all got to know each other and became closer and closer. As for being leader, like I said, it was hard at first. I guess when I finally started showing my true colors, things went from there."

The holder of the Crest of Courage chuckled good-heartedly, "You had it worse off than I did." The Warrior of Flame chuckled too as he asked, "Oh really?" Tai nodded, "We all knew each other before we went the Digital World. You see, we were spending summer vacation at a camp together. Then, we suddenly got sucked into the Digital World, so we had to adapt to the changes."

"You should've seen the look on everyone's faces when me and the rest of the Digimon came up!" Koromon piped in, laughing. Tai looked down to shoot a small glare at the pink In-Training Digimon in his arms. "I bet it would've been worth millions." Takuya snickered, adjusting the goggles on his cap.

"Oh, sure, take his side." Tai mumbled sourly. Takuya playfully elbowed the brunette in the arm, "Oh come on, buddy! Lighten up, we're both leaders here."

"You know, I find that weird." Tai said, "We're the leaders of our groups individually. But now that we've come together, who's the actual leader? Is it you or me?" Takuya cupped in chin and looked down meditatively, "You know…that's a good question."

"Why don't you both just be co-leaders?" Koromon recommended, "There's no use in thinking about something with conflict in it." Tai's face brightened up immediately at the suggestion and he smiled, "Yeah, Koromon's right! Let's both lead the group!" Takuya smiled too as he placed his arms behind his head, "Sounds good to me!"

"You know, Takuya, I think is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Tai stated affably. Takuya's face then displayed mock hurt, "You mean we weren't friends already? Oh come on, man!"

Tai laughed as slung his arm over Takuya in a brotherly manner; Takuya laughed as well as he mimicked the gesture. "Yeah, you're right. We've been friends." Tai announced happily. "After all, guys with goggles gotta stick together!" Takuya added in jovially.

With that, the two goggle-wearing leaders continued to walk down the road.

* * *

"Ashley, please hold up!" Sora and Biyomon shouted to the Warrior of the Crescent as they still pursued her. Finally, Ashley stopped walking and waited for the two to catch up. "Yes?" She asked the two calmly, crossing her arms.

Ashley had to wait a couple of seconds for the two to catch their breath. "Ashley, you seemed a little exasperate when Adam and Daren said they were signing." Sora finally said, her rust-colored eyes meeting Ashley's steel blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" Biyomon asked with concern in her voice.

Ashley exhaled sharply through her nose before answering, "Just a bit of déjà vu harassing me." She turned around, tucking a few strands of her Majorelle blue hair behind her ear, and started walking away. "What do you mean?" Sora inquired, now walking in synch with the girl only a year older than her; Biyomon was flying right above them. "Oh, right. I've never told you my story haven't I?" Ashley said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her khaki pants. "Your story?" Sora and Biyomon repeated those words with curiosity.

Ashley explained thoroughly, "It stems all the way back to before me, Takuya, and the others were called into the Digital World by Ophanimon—I'll tell you who she is later. I had a group of my best friends; we practically considered each other family."

Ashley looked at Sora, half-expecting a comment already, but the burst sienna-haired girl nodded as a means to get her to continue speaking. "The interesting about them, now comparing them to Takuya and others, they all are strikingly similar. Of course, they weren't clones but there was still resemblance."

Although Sora and Biyomon were beginning to put the puzzle together, they still had uncertainties. The holder of the Crest of Love nodded again, giving Ashley the okay to get to the point. "A month before I was summoned to the Digital World, the same group of friends died in a car accident."

Sora and Biyomon turned to Ashley in disbelief and exclaimed, "No way!" The Warrior of the Crescent held up a hand to them, stopping the two from further comments. "Let me finish. Please." She requested, wanting to end the story now that she had gotten that far. Sora swallowed inaudibly and nodded again.

"So, they're dead. Remember when I said Takuya and others are similar to them? I see that same group of friends in them. When I first met Takuya and the others, I was very distant because of their deaths. But, when I finally accepted them, you could say I became the mother of the group." Ashley paused to chuckle dryly, "Only because I didn't want the same travesty to befall on them. Although I still have that tendency, it lessened when I first became Dianamon and helped EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, and TierraDigmon in fighting Cherubimon—I'll tell you about him too later."

"Oh, Ashley. I'm sorry to hear that." Sora muttered sympathetically. "But it's also uncanny," Biyomon said as he waved her right wing at her partner, "Sora here is considered the mother of her group, too! She's overprotective of everyone, just like her actual mother!"

"B-Biyomon!" Sora shouted in embarrassment, swatting her arms at the pink birdlike Digimon. Biyomon dodged the swats while laughing congenially. For a moment, dubiety painted Ashley's eyes as she looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" She questioned.

Sora and Biyomon stopped their antics and looked at her. "Well, I guess you can say we're both similar," Sora admitted while rubbing the back of her head, "People say I act like my mom in that she's pretty strict but caring. You could say I reflect those traits to Tai and the others. My mother and I didn't have a particularly good relationship because she wanted me to quit soccer and start doing flower arrangement, but Biyomon later helped resolve things between us when Myotismon, something I'll talk to you about later, attacked our hometown of Odaiba."

"Wow," Was all Ashley could really say; she was at a loss of words for more than one reason. "Yeah," Sora said conclusively, "but it's great to know I have someone to empathize with, at least a little." Ashley nodded at the eleven-year-old and then asked, "Soo…you two wanna get a drink or something? Being around this mist got me thisty."

"I thought you would never!" Biyomon asserted thankfully, apparently wanting something to quench her thirst as well. "That would be nice, Ashley." Sora responded.

The two tomboys shared smiles and went to nearest café together.

* * *

Koji scoffed as he examined the areas and denizens in the vicinity as he walked, "I swear this place must have a split-personality or something."

"Why do you say that, Koji?" Matt asked, all the while making sure T.K. wouldn't run off like the little child he was. "First it has this foreboding tone because of the fog and graves," the Warrior of Light answer in explanation, "And now it's livelier than ever. I don't get it."

"Koji, we helped eliminate a lasting threat to the Misty Graves. This festival represents their relief about it and their culture." Koichi extenuated his twin brother's words. "Whatever." The bandana-wearing male stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Koji, I swear, you worry over things like Matt does." T.K. childishly commented. As Koichi chuckled understandingly, Matt and Koji shot the blonde youngster a glare. Unlike the Warrior of Light however, the holder of the Crest of Friendship conjured up a response, "T.K., you know why I do; our parents are still divorced."

Koichi and Koji stopped walking and looked at the blonde brothers suddenly. "Wait, your parents are divorced too?" Koji questioned. Now it was Matt and T.K.'s turn to look at the dark-haired brothers in disbelief, "_Your_ parents are divorced?"

Koji decided this was the right time to tell of his and Koichi's life story, "Yeah. Our mom and dad divorced at an age where we were too young to remember. So, initially, I didn't know Koji existed. In fact, my dad said my mother had died."

Koichi started from there, "And I didn't learn about Koji until my grandmother told me on her deathbed. I felt really bitter toward my father for keeping me separated from him."

"And I couldn't accept my stepmother because I grieved over my supposedly dead mother. But I got over that before I was summoned to the Digital World." Koji said. "Koji and I didn't meet each other until a couple days before we defeated Cherubimon. And so, when all this is over and we can return to the Digital World, I'll take Koji to meet our biological mother." Koichi added in, concluding their story.

"…I can't imagine our mom and dad keeping secrets like that, Matt…" T.K. said somberly. "Well, they haven't told us why they divorced in the first," Matt stated, "But regardless, I chose to live with my dad and go to Odaiba while T.K. went to live with my mom."

"So even if ours has more darkness to it, you still know the pain of such an experience." Koichi said. "Well, Matt does. I face it with a smile!" T.K. replied blithely. Matt glare at his younger brother again but this time he couldn't hide his smile. Koji and Koichi chuckled at this time, and pretty soon, Matt and T.K. joined them in the hearty laughter.

The two pairs of brothers just stood there, chuckling at how interesting fate could be sometimes.

* * *

Mimi placed another necklace, this time of a platinum color with a red emblem at the very bottom of the loop, around her neck and presented herself to Zoe. "Now how does this one look?"

Zoe placed a finger on her chin as her emerald eyes examined it, "Hmm…It's still missing something. I guess it's just your clothes that make it seem like that." Mimi sighed sadly, "If only I could find something else to wear, but these clothes will have to suffice." Palmon shook her head, "Oh, Mimi…"

Mimi placed the platinum necklace back where it belonged and gave the vendor a charming smile along with Zoe, "Thanks for your time!" They said in unison. A Karatenmon, who was the vendor and watched the two girls browse his merchandise for the longest, replied in blank tone, "Yes…You're welcome…"

Mimi and Zoe then walked off in search of something else to browse through. "You know, it's nice to have someone to do this with," Zoe spoke, "Even though Ashley may be a girl too, her tomboyishness kinda gets in the way." Mimi sighed empathetically, "Zoe, I understand. Sora is the same way, and Kari's too young."

Zoe giggled, "Something tells Ashley and Sora would get along as good as we would." Mimi giggled too, "I don't disagree."

"But I wouldn't have minded either way," The Warrior of Wind said. The holder of the Crest of Sincerity gave the blonde girl a curious look with her blinking brown dark brown eyes, "What do you mean, Zoe?"

Zoe answered, "Well…Although I was born in Japan, my family and I moved to Italy like three years after I was born. We eventually came back to Japan, but I had a hard time making friends and speaking with my classmates because of going to Italy…" She ended her story with a small shrug of her shoulders, "But I'm used to being independent."

"Oh…" Mimi said in a hushed tone. It was like all of her friends around her had something interesting that happened earlier in her life. She, on the other hand, seemed perfect compared to the others. She had no history of deaths of close ones, separation, or heartache, and she was an only child with expressive parents. "Well, how can you be independent if you got me as your friend?" Mimi asked smilingly.

"Hm. You're right." Zoe admitted with a smile and then inquired curiously, "So, do you have a life story, Mimi?" Mimi shook her head, some of her brunette hair—mainly the bangs framing her face—swaying in tune, "Not really. I come from a loving family. But I will admit being the Digital World has changed things about me."

"Now that you've mentioned it, it's changed things about me too; especially my attitude." Zoe articulated. "Well, that's at least another thing we have in common, huh?" Mimi asked sheepishly. "Yep!" Zoe agreed blithely, "But we need to focus more on the future rather than the past. ' Mimi smiled, "You got that right, girl."

With that, the two girls went on to see what the next (un)lucky vendor had for them.

* * *

"Jeez, Joe, does everything have to make you queasy?" J.P. asked in an unimpressed tone, watching the blue-haired 12-year-old vomit into a wastebasket. "You'll have to excuse Joe, J.P." Gomamon said apologetically, "For some reason, he has allergies to everything around him."

"Are you serious?" J.P. deadpanned and then turned to Izzy and asked him, "Hey, Izzy, is what Gomamon telling me true?" However, the redheaded genius was busy typing away on his PiBook laptop. Tentomon sighed and answered for his partner, "Gomamon is indeed telling the truth, J.P."

"Gee, you guys could've told me you were this dysfunctional." the Warrior of Thunder groused. Joe, finally finished regurgitating, walked over to the table Izzy was sitting at, sat down, and mumbled tiredly, "Well, excuse me for not being perfect, J.P…."

J.P. could do nothing but sigh as he too went over to the table and sat down. An awkward silence, save for the sounds produced by Izzy's typing and the chatter of denizens nearby, loomed over the group. Bokomon took note of this and decided to at least try and break the ice, "My…we're all rather loquacious."

"I was hoping one of you guys had something to talk about…" J.P. muttered, referring to the other two humans in the group, "All I'm doing in just trying to expand my circles of friends…it's better than what I can get in the Real World."

When J.P. said that, he finally got attention. "What do you mean, J.P.?" Joe asked; even Izzy looked up from his laptop screen to look at the Warrior of Thunder. "Back in the Real World, even after wowing all sorts of people using chocolate and magic tricks, I just didn't feel as if any of those guys were actually my friends like Takuya and the others."

"Chocolate and magic tricks? Tentomon and Gomamon echoed skeptically. "That's an unrealistic way of approaching people, J.P." Izzy commented, finally closing his laptop. "Yeah, and it took me this whole journey in the Digital World to realize that." J.P. announced.

Joe suddenly laughed, "And you say that _I_ have problems. You're diagnosed with a fear of being alone." Seeing that the holder of the Crest of Reliability was trying to put humor into the situation, J.P. responded, "You _do_ haveproblems, Mr. Sickly!"

"Well, it's good that you managed to overcome that, J.P." Tentomon said, "Izzy here is almost the same." All eyes fell on the computer genius. Silently cursing his partner in his mind, Izzy hold no choice but to say something, "What Tentomon is telling is not a lie. My parents are actually my adoptive partners, and they neglected to tell me that for some time. So, I subconsciously distant myself from them using my computer. I guess that habit of mine continued even to now."

"So, we got a computer nerd, a walking allergen, and an unrealistic loner." Neemon pointed out comically. "Neemon!" Bokomon berated, pulling the Digimon's red shorts and releasing them to hurt him. Oddly, the three humans responded with a hearty laugh, causing Bokomon, Neemon, Tentomon, and Gomamon to look at them.

"Hey, then I guess us oddballs have to stick together!" the Warrior of Thunder said. "There is strength in numbers. I have to agree with J.P.!" the holder of the Crest of Knowledge asserted. "Fine by me!" the holder of the Crest of Reliability announced, "But that just means we're going to have to develop for the better together!"

"It's about time we three saw on equal terms." J.P. declared elatedly as he rose from his seat, "Now let's head back to the Plaza. I wanna see how Adam and Daren are gonna do!" Joe and Izzy rose from their seats too, "Right!"

With that, the eccentric trio started making their way back to the Plaza; however, they had to stop at a point to allow Joe to throw up after seeing something understandably gross.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Kari and Tommy thanked the vendor and start munching their ice cream bars as they walked away. "I don't see you guys like ice cream," Gatomon said as she walked beside her partner, "I'd rather much prefer something more satisfactory; like tuna."

"Gatomon, you're cat," Kari pointed out after swallowing a piece of her ice cream, "You're not supposed to like what we like."

"Right…" Gatomon muttered droningly. Tommy chuckled before chomping on his ice cream and then suddenly clutched his head after an unpleasant, cold sensation surged through it. "Oh, Tommy!" Kari exclaimed in concern, "Did you get brain freeze?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tommy whimpered in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Kari said apologetically. The Warrior of Ice mustered a reassuring smile directed to the holder of the Crest of Light, "N-No need to apologize, Kari."

Kari nodded and took a small bite of her own ice cream, only to feel the same sensation as well and reacted accordingly. "Ha, you got brain freeze too!" Tommy proclaimed humorously. "Aw man, all because I took a bite. Way to go, me." Kari groused as she held her head.

"One of the reasons why I don't eat ice cream." Gatomon said matter-of-factly, "Because it's your fault if you get brain freeze for it tasting so good."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Kari. It happens." Tommy said comfortingly. Kari looked at Tommy and flashed him a smile while still holding her head, "Right." Gatomon watched the two blankly as they talked more, "Was I ignored?"

"You know, Kari, you and T.K. are different from most people I see my age," Tommy stated as he ate the rest of his ice cream, "Even me." Kari took her still unfinished ice cream out of her and responded obtusely while blinking, "Huh?"

Tommy elaborated, "Before I came to the Digital World, I used to get bullied a lot by big kids. I couldn't stand up against myself, so I used to go home crying. Then, my brother Yutaka kept telling me to not always ask my parents for everything. So, I just stopped mentioning me being bullied…"

"Oh, Tommy…" Kari said dejectedly, her normally bright face crestfallen. "But!" Tommy suddenly said trying to perk up the atmosphere, "Being in the Digital World has changed everything! I'm braver and I can stand up for myself! Like I proved at Screammon's mansion, I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"That's great to know, Tommy." Gatomon commented austerely, "Being in the Digital World does change a person forever, that's for sure." The white feline could not help but remember the sour memories of her allegiance to Myotismon and the death of her best friend, Wizardmon, by his hands.

Although Kari felt relieved that Tommy's plight was no longer the case, she still felt very sorry for him. She always had Tai or her parents to make sure that never happened to her—that and she was ill for the most part. To her, it also seemed that his brother Yutaka didn't really care all that much, and that the two had a distant relationship.

Her dark brown eyes wandered the vicinity but then smiled when she spotted something. Unexpectedly on Tommy's part, the holder of the Crest of Light grabbed his hand, "Over here, Tommy!" She then ran over to the spot while the Warrior of Ice helplessly was guided by, "H-Hey! Where are we going, Kari?" Gatomon could do nothing but just follow at her own pace.

Kari led Tommy to a booth that harbored fish bowls, each fish inside differently colored to represent an aspect of game. "Let's play this game!" The brunette eight-year-old said with vim. "Um, sure?" Tommy replied, unsure of her motives. Gatomon jumped onto the counter to spectate, suppressing the urge to snatch a fish for a quick snack.

The bother operator, a Kamemon, handed both of them one red ring. Kari and Tommy focused on the task, debating with their minds which of the bowls they wanted to aim for. "Haaaa-HA!" The two eight-year-olds grunted with effort as they tossed their rings.

Kari's ring barely missed getting inside her targeted bowl, bouncing off the rim of the opening while Tommy's ring landed directly into his bowl, startling the blue fish inside it. "The young man is a winner!" Kamemon announced vibrantly. Kari, focusing entirely on Tommy's accomplishment, looked at the onyx-eyed boy and smiled brightly, "Great job, Tommy!"

"Because of got the bowl of a blue fish, you may pick from the blue shelf." Kamemon informed, pointing to the blue shelf. Tommy's onyx eyes scrutinized the shelf, trying to best item to get from it. "I'll take that bracelet, please!" Tommy requested, pointing straight at the adornment.

Kamemon took the bracelet, which was mainly a faux gold color with a rose-colored covering and a rhombus-shaped, ice-colored gem on it, off the shelf and handed it to Tommy, "There you go, sir!" Tommy nodded his thanks to the Rookie-leveled booth operator and then gingerly put the bracelet around Kari's right wrist, "For you, Kari."

"F-For me?" Kari stuttered in disbelief, eyeing the sterling bracelet Tommy gave her. "Yeah! Why not?" Tommy responded, nodding and smiling. The holder of the Crest of Light looked like she was about to object until Gatomon stepped in, "When life wants to give you something, Kari, don't question it. OK?"

"A-All right then." Kari said and then thanked at the Warrior of Ice with a smile, "Thank you, Tommy!"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, for those interested and competitors not present, the annual Festival Games are ready to begin! Head to the Plaza immediately!"_

"Oh, that's right," Gatomon spoke as she jumped off the counter, "Adam and Kaiyomon are in the games."

"Same goes for Daren." Tommy added in. "Well, let's go, Tom!" Kari proclaimed, not noticing Tommy blush lightly from the nickname the brunette bestowed him. "OK, Kar!" Tommy responded, deciding to reciprocate a monosyllabic nickname.

With that, the two youngsters started heading to the Plaza, their friendship having taken a new level.

**Ending Author Notes**

Originally, I was going to include the Festival Games in this chapter but I then realize how much I devoted this chapter to the characters bonding with each other. So, I decided to make the Festival Games a different chapter altogether.

Also, I have a small question for readers out there: What was the name of the city the humans of the Tamer and Frontier series lived in (if they were named)? I don't remember it, and I can't find it.

Thanks. Adios and Adieu!**  
**


	13. Your Motives

**Starting Author Notes**

A pretty, OC-centered chapter here-since Daren and Adam/Kaiyomon are the only DigiDestined in the Festival Games. Enjoy it if you can.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), Screammon, Assailmon, the Misty Graves, Miramon, and Deoxymon.

**Your Motives**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, for those interested and competitors not present, the annual Festival Games are ready to begin! Head to the Plaza immediately!"_

Adam and Kaiyomon and Daren stood confidently in their spots with crossed arms as they tough competition gathered around. Plesiomon had returned back to his platform while the Dobermon and Astamon returned to act as security. Pretty soon, the Plaza—saved for the portion cut off for the Festival Games—was filled up again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, denizens of the Misty Graves," Plesiomon orated loudly, silencing the chatter of the crowd, "It is now time for the annual Festival Games of the Misty Graves, a tradition started by the ancestors for us all to show our government's gratitude to the common person. These healthy and able participants you see before us have made the decision to be fully active in this tradition, and they have my humble thanks."

All of the competitors, including Adam, Daren, and the Dorugamon brothers, bowed as the crowd cheered elatedly for them. The DigiDestined, being led by the leading Dobermon to the "front rows" of the audience, began to clap too, mostly for their human friends in the games.

"Now, competitors, direct your attention to the referee for further instructions." Plesiomon said, now keeping quiet himself.

The referee, a Gaomon, stood in front of the pack of participants, and told them sternly, "OK, listen up. Express great sportsmanship, play by the rules, and have fun—simple as that. Any violations or misconducts will be turned over to our present forces. Got it?"

"Got it!" The participants responded readily.

"Now onto the first leg of the games!" Gaomon announced, pointing at a large climbing wall, "Wall Climbing: The first to reach the very top of the wall is the winner; however, no flying, teleportation, or anything of the sort can be used."

"Looks like you can't do much, Kaiyomon." Adam said to his partner. The bat Digimon landed on Adam's landed and replied, "That's fine. I'll just be your coach as you go!" Daren could stare at the high wall before him and the rest of the competitors; he swallowed the lump in his throat. Just like when he was riding Terrordactmon with Adam, his vertigo was beginning to arise.

Adam saw Daren looking at the climbing wall uneasily and said comfortingly, "Hey, Daren. You sure you can do this? Wouldn't want your fear of heights cause something to happen." Daren shot a defiant look with his orange eyes at the blue-haired male, "I don't have a fear of heights, and I'll prove it." Adam nodded as he got into position like the other participants, "Then may the best man win."

"Three, two, one…" Gaomon paused to allow the participants to get ready completely, "GO!" Immediately, all contestants jumped and latched onto the wall with claws, hands, or whatever and started scaling the wall at different paces. The spectators and friends were cheering them on enthusiastically.

Adam, used to high-stake action like this, found himself ahead of the pack for a second until an Elecmon and Butterflymon got ahead of him. "Come on, you just lost first place!" Kaiyomon motivated his partner. "For now, I did!" Adam responded determinedly and then asked, "How's Daren doing?"

Kaiyomon looked over his shoulder to see the Warrior of Earth had fallen in last place and was going significantly slower than the rest. "He's in last place now, barely." He announced. Adam gritted his teeth, out of frustration for Daren rather than his own effort. "Don't worry about Daren, Adam!" Kaiyomon exclaimed, "You're falling behind yourself!"

It was then the holder of the Crest of Dexterity noticed had gotten from third to sixth place. "Oh, man!" He cried out and instantly hustled in his place. "You go, Adam!" Tai shouted, using his hands to form a circle around his mouth to amplify his cheers. "Gee, Adam climbs like a monkey." Takuya noted.

"You're falling behind, brother!" The domineering Dorugamon yelled down to his brother who was in fifth place. "Well excuse me!" The reserved Dorugamon snapped back in retort. The domineering Dorguamon then growled irefully when he noticed Adam climbing past him brother, who was now officially in sixth place. _"I won't let him past him!" _He thought as he continued climbing.

Meanwhile, Daren managed to pick up his pace and acquired third-to-last place, but he was still far behind the first-place, leading Elecmon. "Come on, Daren, you can do it!" Zoe cheered him on. "Pick up the pace!" Koji encouraged. Ashley bit her lip, for she knew about Daren's vertigo at high heights, even if he indignantly denied it.

Motivated by his friends' cheers, Daren decided to up his game and did indeed pick up his pace. He was rewarded with now being in seventh place, behind the reserved Dorguamon. "There you go, buddy! Keep at it!" Takuya hollered supportively.

Daren tried his best to concentrate on his climbing, but the closer he got to the summit—despite it being quite a ways to go—the more he guessed on how far up he was. Because of his thoughts, a rudimentary state of his vertigo started kicking in. _"P-Please, not now!" _He thought frantically, momentarily pausing to gather his bearings.

"How's he doing now" Adam asked. Kaiyomon looked down at Daren and his eyes widened a little, "He's practically stopped climbing; looks like he's struggling and his skin's gotten a little paler."

Adam gasped, "Oh, man! That's his fear of heights!" The holder of the Crest of Dexterity knew he had to do something before the Warrior of Earth would be put in absolute peril, but he couldn't exactly climb downward without things getting even more complicated. "Yo, Daren!" He called out to the brown-haired male, "You're not giving up, are you? That's pretty pathetic of you! Guess that's your limit right there, and it's deplorable!"

"For the last time…" Daren growled darkly. Adam did not know if he should have smirk at his accomplishment or pale at how menacing the brown-haired DigiDestined sounded. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Daren exploded. Then, suddenly, fueled by emulousness, Daren began scaling the wall at a fast pace.

"….Adrenaline is an interesting thing." Kaiyomon pointed out, sweat-dropping by the occurrence. "Yeah, but I also can't let him beat me!" Adam declared emulously as he too resumed climbing, going as fast as his body could. "Oh my…" Bokomon gaped at Daren's sudden transformation. "What did Adam say to Daren over there?" J.P. surveyed, staring in comical disbelief. "I have no idea," Ashley responded but was more relieved than anything, "And, yet, at the same time, I don't care." Sora, knowing full-well what the Warrior of the Crescent's words meant, shook her head and giggled to herself.

"Victory is mine—" The Elecmon declared triumphantly but was silenced when two figures suddenly jumped onto the platform at the summit of the wall a second before it. "And the winner, or winners I should say, are Adam Zuchisu and Kaiyomon and Daren Huoichi!" Gaomon proclaimed, and the spectators went wild.

"The _humans _got first?" The Dorugamon brothers yelled unbelievingly.

Daren's hands were on his knees as he panted breathlessly. Apparently that moment of adrenaline wore off, and its side-effects kicked in. "What, tired already?" Adam asked teasingly, although he was laboriously panting himself. Daren titled his head so that he could give him a look, "You…know…why…I…am…Zu…chi…su…" Each pause between syllables marked a heavy pant from Daren's mouth.

"Now, for the bigger challenge…" Adam said. Daren and Kaiyomon gave him a quizzical look in response. "How the heck do we get down from here?" Adam yelled frenziedly, all three of them taking note of how high the wall actually was from an aerial viewpoint.

* * *

"Second leg of the games: Tire Pushing!" Gaomon announced, "The object of the game is to push these tires to the end of the lane as fast as you can."

Adam, Kaiyomon, nor Daren could believe they could do this leg of the games _at all_. One, the tires were probably at least seven-feet high. And two, the tires were at least ten times their size. "Something tells me, by the looks on their faces, they're not gonna do so well." Matt observed as he sweat-dropped at their faltering expressions. "Do you not see those tires?" Gomamon vociferated, "Of course they're not gonna do so well!"

"Three….two…one….GO!"

Adam placed his gloved hands on the tire and exerted force, but the large circle of rubber would not budge even half of an inch. "How the heck are you supposed to move this thing?" Adam yelled outrageously, arms flailing in frustration.

"Well, looks like you were right, Gomamon." Joe said sheepishly, "At least concerning Adam that is…"

Daren, knowing very well he couldn't push the tire as a human, opted to Spirit Evolve into Bouldozermon. Due to the Human Spirit's immense strength, Bouldozermon practically breezed through the track and was currently celebrating his accomplishment.

"Winner: Daren Huoichi!" Gaomon declared.

"That's it, Daren, way to use your head!" Koichi rejoiced. "Good job, man!" Ashley cheered. The Crest-holding DigiDestined and their partner Digimon knew that Adam and Kaiyomon weren't going to do anything equally special in this leg, so all their cheers went to the victorious Warrior of Earth.

Adam and Kaiyomon could do nothing but sulk jealously, getting last place for not even being able to move their tire one inch.

* * *

"Third leg of the games: Matching. The object of this game to pay attention for a distinctive melody, then throw darts at the boards in front of you in accordance to the melody. Most accurate is the winner."

Adam and Kaiyomon exchanged sly looks and grins. Paying attention to anything related to sound was their specialty—more so the latter due to supersonic hearing. "Think you can win me this, Kaiyomon?" Adam asked but knew the answer entirely. "Heck yeah!" Kaiyomon responded excitedly.

Daren had mixed emotions doing into this leg. He wasn't incompetent at matching and coordination, but he also wasn't proficient. "Well, I guess I'll have to try my best and see where it gets me." He muttered to himself.

"Three…two…one…GO!"

The crowd rendered themselves silent so that the participants could with the distinctive melody that began to play for somewhere. All of them waited until the melody finished, mentally matching note to panel during so.

Instantaneously, Kaiyomon threw all of his darts to the panels before him. Due to his supersonic hearing, he matched everything precisely and accordingly. Adam smirked triumphantly at this.

Daren, on the other hand, was doing less-than-satisfactory. He missed three parts of the melody, so he had to take a guess. Not to mention, a misfire caused him to hit a panel he did not want to.

When every contestant finished and their panels were reviewed, Gaomon approached the winners and declared, "Winner: Adam Zuchisu and Kaiyomon!" The Adventure DigiDestined cheered raucously, aware that Kaiyomon's sensitive ears won the match for those two.

Now, it was Daren's turn to sulk jealously and watch his group of friends cheer for his human rival as he got last place for that one misfire.

* * *

"Fourth leg of the games: Marksmanship. The object of this game is to use your slingshot and marbles to knock down as many targets at the end of forty seconds. Winner is the one that knocked down the most."

"This might actually seem fair." Daren commented as he took up his slingshot and a marble. "Let's hope your aim doesn't suck." Adam responded as he got his equipment as well. "The same goes to you." Daren crisply countered.

"Three…two…one….GO!"

All competitors instantly started unloading shot at their targets with varying results. The Dorugamon brothers were actually doing the best of them all, hitting their targets with pinpoint accuracy. Adam moved at a quicker firing pace, but often missed his mark. Daren was releasing marbles slower as he took careful aim, and it rewarded him with perfect shots.

"Tough competition." T.K. remarked as he watched the Marksmanship leg unfold. "Only Adam and Daren would get into something like this." Mimi said insecurely. There was no way a frail girl such as herself would have been able to survive in this "tough competition" as T.K. put it.

"But they're not doing half-bad." J.P. said, "In fact, if I had known, I would have joined in the Festival Games."

"Well, you would probably more than Kaiyomon right now," Biyomon stated, "He's just hovering there watching!" Kaiyomon suddenly yelled from his spot, "I heard that, Biyomon!" The rest of Digimon smiled, laughed, or giggled.

"Time's up!"

All participants had to stop immediately and put down their marbles and slingshots. The Dorugamon brothers gave each other a triumphant high-five with their claws. Adam was shaking his hand to alleviate a little soreness, "Man! Why is my hand so sore?" Daren snickered as he interlaced his finger and extended his arms outward to stretch his fingers, "Because you went too fast."

"Winners: The Dorugamon brothers!"

"Kinda figured either of us wouldn't get first place in this leg." Kaiyomon voiced his predictions. "Hey, sixth place isn't bad either!" Adam argued, adjusting his blue gloves. "Ha ha!" Daren taunted, "I got _fourth_ place! Slow and steady wins the race!"

"But you _didn'_t win." Adam and Kaiyomon responded unblinkingly.

* * *

And the Festival Games continued for three more legs, consisting of swimming, a soccer-like game, and vine swinging. The Dorugamon brothers commanded the swimming games, Adam conquered in the soccer-like game since he had prior practice with Tai and Sora, and Daren dominated in vine swinging being the rowdy guy his friends knew him for.

So, predictably, at this point, the battle for First Place Winners was between the Dorugamon brothers, Adam and Kaiyomon, and Daren. But, unlike the Digimon, Adam and Daren were extremely exhausted.

The two were leaning against a nearby fountain, panting and heaving breathlessly. "Come on, you two! We got one more leg to go!" Kaiyomon yelled critically at them. "Kaiyo…mon…" Adam took a deep breath so that he could form his sentence properly, "If the next leg is…physically daunting like the others…we won't make it."

"Y-Yeah…we're…just…human…" Daren stated in between laborious pants. Adam sat on the edge of the fountain as he tiredly announced, "Man, I need some water…like badly…" Daren also sat on the fountain and agreed, "Yeah….me too…"

"Coming right up!" Out of nowhere, Palmon used her Poison Ivy to grab the two twelve-year-old male's head, bent them back, and opened their mouths. Patamon and Tentomon then dumped of fresh spring water into their mouths. After the buckets were emptied, Palmon let them go. "So, do you two feel better?" Patamon asked innocently as Kaiyomon laughed hysterically.

Adam and Daren busy coughing violently and took them about fifteen seconds to recover. "Yeah…I suppose." The holder of the Crest of Dexterity said, combing back his now wet hair with his hand. "Thanks, I guess…" the Warrior of Earth said after wiping his face with his brown, orange-outlined Polo shirt. "No problem!" Palmon, Patamon, and Tentomon responded blithely.

Right afterward, the DigiDestined approached the two to offer their encouragements. "So, how are the champs feeling?" Tai inquired elatedly. "Hoping that we can finish this." Adam answered shallowly.

"We have faith in you two!" Koichi said supportively, "Look how far you've gotten!"

"True," Daren replied as he stood up, "The best we can do is see this to the end." Takuya punched Daren in the shoulder brotherly, "That's the spirit, buddy!" Daren chuckled weakly as he rubbed the spot Takuya punched him, "Right…"

"And no matter what, Daren." Adam spoke as he held up a fist to the brown-haired male, "Friends." Daren smiled and bumped fists with the blue-haired male like they did before the games started, "No doubt."

* * *

"Eight and final leg of the games: Scavenger Hunting. Participants will be sent out into the Misty Graves Marsh Reserve to retrieve items on a list given to you a minute back. First one to come back within the allotted time of forty minutes with _all _items is the winner."

"I haven't been on a scavenger hunt since first grade…" Daren uttered as he perused through the list. "I haven't been on a scavenger hunt _at all_ in my life," Adam grumbled as he crossed his arms, "But since it's not physically daunting, I shouldn't be complaining."

Gaomon led the competitors to the opened, back entrance to the Misty Graves Marsh Reserve. From what could be seen, the large area was torrential and thriving with vegetation, mainly vines and trees. There was also white mist filtering through the horizon.

"Pretty." Kaiyomon commented in awe. "Stay focused, Kaiyomon," Adam advised austerely, "You _are _going to need to help me gather these items."

"Three, two, one, GO!"

"Good luck, Adam, you're gonna need it!" Daren shouted as he sprinted toward a different direction in the Marsh Reserve. "Say that to me when I'm in the winner's circle, Huoichi!" Adam yelled back in a rivalrous manner as he went in the opposite direction.

Thirty minutes passed since beginning of the scavenger hunt. All of the competitors were scattered about Misty Graves Marsh Reserve but stayed within the boundaries.

"You can go ahead and check off four-leafed clover, Adam." Kaiyomon said as he dumped the four-leafed clover into the bag. "OK" Adam then checked it off the list, "One last thing, and that's a chrysanthemum."

"…Adam, I don't even know what a chrysanthemum is." Kaiyomon admitted unblinkingly. "Oh perfect." Adam groused and started walking again, "Guess it's up to me to find one wherever it may be in this marsh." The two partners browsed and browsed through the area, looking behind every tree and vine in the humid environment.

After what they approximated to be fifteen minutes of searching, Adam and Kaiyomon found themselves in an area of the Marsh Reserve that had a somewhat thick of blanket of fog. "Um, Adam? We didn't go outside the boundaries, right?" Kaiyomon asked guardedly as he looked around uneasily.

"Yes." Adam answered as he approached an interestingly tall tree, "Just keep looking for a chrysanthemum."

Kaiyomon huffed, "I told you, Adam, I don't know what a chrysanthe—"

Adam bumped into someone as he walked around the tree; he almost lost his footing until Kaiyomon grabbed him and helped him. "Oh, I apologize. I did not see you." A soft-spoken voice said apologetically. Adam and Kaiyomon looked to see a male, human Digimon wearing a black kimono. His hair was actually ice blue crystals, and his eyes were of same sparkling quality as topazes. His hands and feet was also nothing more than ice blue crystals.

"No, it's my fault." Adam replied contritely, "My partner, Kaiyomon, and I weren't paying attention." Kaiyomon scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, please excuse us, sir."

The crystal-haired Digimon chuckled kindly, "Make nothing of it; there was no harm done." He scanned the expressions and the eyes of the duo and asked curiously, "What troubles you two?"

"Oh. My partner and I are apart of the Misty Graves's Festival Games and we're on last leg, the scavenger hunt, and we're trying to find a chrysanthemum." Adam explained as he leaned on the tree. "No luck on that part, though." Kaiyomon added in crestfallenly.

The crystal-haired Digimon raised hand upward and shot out a small crystal shard. It whizzed by one of the branches of the tree above them and two chrysanthemums fell down into his hands. "You mean this?" He asked. "Oh, I cannot believe how close we were." Adam said, mentally slapping himself and taking them the chrysanthemums. "So _that's _what chrysanthemums look like," Kaiyomon said and then looked at the crystal-haired Digimon, "Thank you!"

He smiled, "My pleasure. This is the first time I've heard a human partaking in the games."

"They were interesting to hear about," Adam replied, "Couldn't stay away from the action, I'm afraid."

"Is there an ulterior reason why you joined?" The crystal-haired Digimon asked cryptically. Adam and Kaiyomon looked at him with questioning eyes. "Tell me, stranger, why do you do what you do?" he inquired, "It is so unheard of for a human to join the games. So, there must be something paranormal that drives you."

Adam fingered his chin contemplatively. That was an odd question that he, or anyone else up until now, never asked. "Well," Kaiyomon spoke up, "Adam and I are very protective of our friends. So, I guess we take every opportunity to get stronger to make sure we can do so."

The crystal-haired Digimon raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do they have that much value to you both?" Now it was Adam's turn to say something, "Yes. It stemmed from this evil Digimon named Draculamon. Originally, he wanted to sacrifice me for his ritual, but then he found his way to my friends. I guess a sense of duty compelled me to make sure he didn't get a chance to touch any of them. And ever since I've done it for every villain we've come across."

"An interesting habit," The crystal-haired Digimon remarked, "A desire to protect those with value…A compelling feeling that separates warriors from soldiers."

"Really?" Adam and Kaiyomon said inquiringly. He nodded, "Yes. So long as a person has something valuable that he or she holds near and dear, they do interesting things in order to preserve it."

"Huh…Then, I guess that describes us perfectly, Adam!" Kaiyomon concluded jauntily. "To protect those with value…" Adam murmured wistfully. "Take it from someone who has experienced many trials in this country, stranger," the crystal-haired male recommended, "If everyone had a purpose such as that, we would be better off…"

"Then, I guess I'll make that _my _purpose, _my_ drive, and _my _motive while battling the Digimon Mafia!" Adam declared resolutely, "To protect those with value; Adam Zuchisu and Kaiyomon from this day forward adopt that!"

"YEAH!" Kaiyomon exclaimed gleefully.

"Then I wish you good luck in all your future battles, Adam Zuchisu and Kaiyomon." the crystal-haired Digimon wished before turning around and walking away. _"For this will not be the last time we will encounter each other."_

"Thank you!" They acknowledged joyfully, "And thanks for the chrysanthemums!" The crystal-haired Digimon raised his crystalline right hand in a parting manner as he disappeared in the mist.

"Now, that we've gotten a chrysanthemum, let's head back!" Kaiyomon suggested. "Yeah," Adam concurred, "After all, we probably got less than ten minutes until the deadline."

* * *

Within those ten minutes, all of the participants arrived back at the Plaza where waiting and eager audience members anticipated the actual winner. The Dorugamon brothers arrived first, and any assumed them to be the winners until they revealed they lacked the chrysanthemums. So, unless any of the other contestants came with all items, they were the current leaders.

"Man, were chrysanthemums and four-leafed clovers _that _hard to find?" Kari asked the whole group after seeing yet another contestant, the Elecmon, fall short. "That just makes me worry if Daren and Adam were able to find all the items." Koji mused, "And they're not even here."

"They'll be here," Mimi proclaimed confidently. "What makes you say it like that, Mimi" Palmon inquired curiously. "One, they still have two minutes before the deadline. And two, call it my womanly intuition." Mimi responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "Right." Palmon replied, sweat-dropping.

"Looks like victory is ours, brother." The reserved Dorugamon proclaimed. "Heh heh. Great!" The domineering Dorugamon replied, smirking.

Adam and Kaiyomon finally made it to the Plaza and saw that they were actually the second-to-last to make their appearance. "Uh-oh. Now I'm scared we lost horribly." Kaiyomon said dreadfully. "I had no idea we were so slow." Adam said, resisting the urge to grit his teeth.

Out of nowhere, Daren walked up to his side and said, "Guess slow and steady doesn't win the race." The duo looked at the Warrior of Earth and questioned in unison, "What do you mean?" Daren looked at them and clarified, "I'm a chrysanthemum short from completing the list. I think I at least made three laps around the reserve looking for one!"

"Then take this for your troubles." Adam said as he pulled out the second chrysanthemum the Digimon from before gave them and motioned it to Daren. "H-Hey, I can't take yours." Daren objected. "Actually, it's an extra we got." Kaiyomon elucidated, "Take it so that we all can at least be known for being able to complete the list."

Daren smiled, accepted the spare chrysanthemum, and then walked over, "Let's go." Adam nodded wordlessly and followed in synch with him.

"There they are!" Tommy announced, everyone shifting their attention to them. Gaomon saw the two only human contestants make their appearance and said, "Just in time, gentlemen. You came right at the forty minute mark."

"Sorry we were so slow." Adam apologized. "Did we lose?" Daren asked bluntly.

"The Dorugamon brothers were currently in first because they managed to find one item more than everyone else but are still missing one last item." Gaomon answered and then asked, "So what do you have?"

Adam, Kaiyomon, and Daren smirked at the same time and proudly announced, "_All_ the items!" Gasps and murmurs surged through the participants. "WHAT?" The Dorugamon brothers roared in disbelief. Gaomon went over and checked off all the items and confirmed everything, "They're right! The winners are Adam Zuchsu and Kaiyomon and Daren Huoichi!"

"They got First Place!" Koichi announced happily. "That means they probably won the whole thing!" Neemon added in excitedly. "They should've!" Agumon said. "I mean, they were the people to beat!" Tai said.

"All right! High five!" Adam and Daren rejoiced and gave each other an elated high five. All of the participants clapped and cheered for the two winners, for they knew, due to their progress in the earlier legs, Adam and Daren would be declared the winners of the whole Festival Games.

Even the Dorugamon brothers knew that, but they were rendered absolutely appalled. "They…won." The reserved Dorugamon stammered incredulously. The domineering Dorugamon's blood began to boil at the sight of the humans celebrating their achievement. He thought it was an utter travesty that he was weak enough to lose human beings on his home turf; DigiDestined or not, it was unacceptable to him.

"BLASTED HUMANS!" The domineering Dorugamon, blinded utterly by rage and hatred, stretched his wings and dashed for Adam and Daren at blinding speeds. "Brother!" The reserved Dorugamon exclaimed, surprised his brother reached his boiling point like this.

Adam, unlike Daren, was immediately put on high alert when his instincts warned him of something impending. As such, when his vigilant blue eyes spotted a quick blur heading for him and Daren, he instantly reacted without a second thought.

A few, horrified gasps made the rest of the crowd and spectators privy to the scene. Daren had felt a small force push him, and the next thing he knew, he saw strands of blue hair flying to the ground along with droplets of blood.

"UGH!" The domineering Dorugamon huffed in aggravation, "Well, at least I got one of them!" The reserved Dorugamon paled considerably. He and his brother shared abhorrence to humans, but it had never escalated to physical violence up until now.

When everyone finally registered what was going on, Adam was in front of Daren hunched over and his right hand clutching the left side of his face. "A-Adam?" Daren choked out. Adam finally stood up straight and looked at Daren while smiling, "Oh, I never told you? I'm just as impulsive as you are." After saying that, a few streaks of fresh blood leaked through the cracks between his gloved fingers. "Oh man…" Daren said in a hushed tone, noticing that. "Ah, it doesn't hurt that much," Adam said nonchalantly, "A dull plastic knife could cut better than this guy."

"I'll kill you for that remark!" The domineering Dorugamon roared riotously. Before he could charge forward a second time, a collection of attacks connected against his body, sending him to the ground and causing denizens around him to create space instantly.

"Hey, buddy, pick on some people 1/3rd your size!" Agumon challenged, his mouth releasing sparse flames to signal he was ready to use Pepper Breath again. The rest of the Digimon stood with him, glaring vehemently. "You're gonna pay for hurting my partner!" Kaiyomon said threateningly as darkness on his small hands began forming Shadow Balls again.

Meanwhile, Tai and the others run up to Adam and Daren to ascertain their well-being. "All right, Adam, let me see how it looks." Joe requested as he walked up to the Crest of Dexterity holder. Adam finally removed his hand to reveal a four-inch gash right below his hairline. At this point, it wasn't as bad as initially. The bleeding already slowed down. "Not as bad as it could have been." Joe chuckled. "I know." Adam chuckled as well.

"I swear, Adam, that habit of yours is going to be the death of you." Sora said, placing her hands on her hips. "But he wouldn't be Adam if he didn't have it!" Tai said, hanging an arm around Adam's shoulders, "He's _almost _as tough as me!"

Adam chuckled heartily but abruptly stopped when he registered Tai's statement fully, "Almost?" He said questioningly. The Crest-holders then—except Adam who followed up seconds after—burst into a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile, Takyua and his gang could only look at them blinkingly and confusedly. "Adam got injured and their laughing two minutes afterward." Koji remarked. "You've got to be kidding me…" Ashley groused.

"_Power Metal_!"

The amused and confused air was suddenly shot down when Agumon and the other Digimon were knocked down by an attack from the domineering Dorugamon. "You're challenging me and that's all you wimps got!" He sneered. Before the Crest-holding DigiDestined could take out their Digivices show him a thing or two, someone else decided to take initiative.

"Beast Spirit Evoultion!"

Out of nowhere, a brown, armored hand with five drills for digits snatched up the domineering Dorugamon by his neck and held him up in the air. "Then try me on for size." The aggressor challenged in a familiar yet deeper voice.

It was at that point Takuya and his group noted that Daren was no longer beside them, and they instantly recognized the aggressor as AncientBouldozermon's Beast Spirit. "DexiDigmon!"

DexiDigmon, typically of all Beast Spirits, was more feral and animalistic compared to the rest of Daren's evolutions. The color of DexiDigmon's armor was brown with a secondary shade of ecru. DexiDigmon's had two-toed feet—one clawed toe in front and the other in the back—connected to boot-like armor that was connected to thinner thigh armor and a loin-guard. DexiDigmon's shell was divided into two metal panels that acted as wings. The black material that connected his claws to his armored shoulders pads was skintight. Lastly, his head was somewhat orbicular with a large drill where his mouth should be.

"Oh man!" Gomamon commented with a slight mixture of shock and fear. "Is that Daren's Beast Spirit?" Gatomon said assumingly. "If it is, I'm scared to see the others." Palmon said timidly. "Now the discipline comes into play." Takuya announced, smirking. The other humans just watched the scene soundlessly, waiting to see what will transpire.

Just then, the sounds of barking entered the scene as the Dobermon and Astamon made their appearance, coming through the crowd forcibly. The leading Dobermon saw this and said, "Hey, Daren, can we take it from here!" Astamon then said apologetically, "Please forgive our tardiness. Some people don't when to disperse when we say disperse."

"Sorry, guys, this is something I gotta do," DexiDigmon responded as he _slightly _loosened on Dorugamon's neck, especially when he saw his brother making his way to them, "I'm not the one to let someone take a punch for me without doing something about it."

Before anyone could say anything else, DexiDigmon brought the Dorugamon closer to his face as he said authoritatively, "Alright, now listen here, punk. You're lucky Adam took your cheap shot well or else you'd be sent flying faster than the speed of sound by me. Now, I'm merciful and I don't want to ruin the good times, so you have this _one _warning. If I hear you cause more trouble again…" He paused so that the drill on his face could whir silently, "It's over. Got it?"

"R-Right…" The domineering Dorugamon answered submissively and was released. He promptly flew away. The reserved Dorugamon looked at DexiDigmon and said graciously, "Thank you for sparing my brother." DexiDigimon replied, "You're welcome. Next time, tighten your leash on him a little."

Everyone, even the Dobermon, Astamon, and the reserved Dorugamon, either giggled, laughed, or snickered at that statement. "Oh, I will. Trust me on that." The reserved Dorugamon said before taking flight after his brother, "Thanks again!"

DexiDigmon nodded as streams of fractal code surrounded his body, causing to de-digivolve back to Daren. "I'd say you handled that accordingly, Daren." Tentomon commented. "Don't think they'll be biased to us humans again." Matt said. Daren turned to them and rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "Well, you know…I try!"

"Hey," Astamon spoke up, "Don't forget that you and Adam are the winners of this year's Festival Games!"

"We are?" Both addressed males responded questioningly and in unison.

Gaomno walked up besides Astamon and said, "Yes. While that little scuffle happened, we averaged the scores and you two tied wound up tying for first place. Of course, you two could always do a tiebreaker."

"Nah, we're good." Adam and Daren blurted out. Everyone laughed heartily at their unrestrained response. "Then come on!" Gaomon said, "Lord Plesiomon is waiting to award you two!"

Humbly, Adam and Kaiyomon and Daren Huoichi started making their way to the center of the Plaza, everyone—including friends and strangers—clapping and cheering stridently for the Misty Graves Festival Games' first-ever human winners.

**Ending Author Notes**

So what do you think? Good, bad, or meh?

Personally, I thought it was either the latter two, but then again, it's simply a filler. The parts that I thought were the best (and most needed) was Adam and Kaiyomon speaking to the crystal-haired Digimon and figuring out what their motive was called, and the confrontation of the rowdier Dorugamon near the end.

But the good news is that two more chapters and the Misty Graves Arc should be finished. That's right, the last battle between the DigiDestined and Assailmon is coming up next. Hopefully that will compensate for this.

Adios Adieu until then. **  
**


	14. Unrelenting Fog

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo (characters and concept). What I do own that have appeared in the story so far are Adam Zuchisu/Kaiyomon (and digivolutions), Ashley Orohugh/Spirits of the Crescent, Daren Huoichi/Spirits of Earth (AncientBouldozermon), Demonmon, the Digimon Mafia (organization and story), Screammon, Assailmon, the Misty Graves, Miramon, and Deoxymon.

**Unrelenting Fog**

The DigiDestined opted to spend the night in the Misty Graves at an inn that they got free admission to courtesy of Astamon and Plesiomon. Tommy, Joe, Koichi, and Gomamon volunteered to go inform Whamon of their decision afterwards, and Whamon said that it was perfectly fine as he didn't mind spending time in the waters of the Misty Graves.

Now, it was just about noon in the Misty Graves. Of course, the murky skies above didn't hint that. Not like it mattered because the majority of the DigiDestined decided to sleep in this morning.

As for the minority that woke up bright and early, they were currently eating breakfast in the lobby of the inn. They consisted of Izzy, Sora, Ashley, Adam, Koji, Zoe, and Joe—all partner Digimon of those aforementioned Crest-holders except Kaiyomon were also with them; Kaiyomon was still sleeping soundly.

"It's all those sleepyheads lost for missing this breakfast!" Zoe said cheerfully after finishing the last bits of her breakfast. "It's the most important meal of the day, after all." Joe stated, taking small sips of light, decaf coffee. Gomamon was too busy stuffing his face to respond intelligibly.

Adam set down his cup of orange juice and tenderly massaged his head where a bandage covered the wound he received yesterday. Sora noticed that and asked him, "Got a headache, Adam?" He looked at her and nodded lightly, "A little, yes."

"Well, that's what you get for being impulsive." Izzy stated, grinning teasingly as he typed on his laptop. "Don't you know me by now, Izzy?" The holder of the Crest of Dexterity countered.

"I guess my group and I know you now." Koji said after finishing his glass of water. "Yeah, never thought we had a second Daren in our midst." Ashley humorously remarked. "Second Daren? Oh, _heck_ no!" Adam objected melodramatically, causing his friends to laugh.

"What about a second Daren?" The person in question made his appearance along with Tommy, Kari, Gatomon, Koichi, T.K., and Patamon. "Nothing!" Ashley, Adam, and Koji replied innocently; Zoe, Biyomon, and Sora made to a hand over their mouths to hide their grins and hopefully suppress giggles.

"Don't tell me we missed breakfast." Tommy asked, slightly disappointed. "I'm afraid so." Tentomon answered him as Izzy closed his laptop. "Ah, well, we could always wait until later and go out to eat." Koichi suggested.

"How later are we talking?" Koji asked his older twin brother. "When the others wake up," Koichi answered with a smile, "So that we "sleepyheads" can eat together while you early birds stay with full stomachs."

"Why you!" Ashley, Adam, and Koji began but the abrupt laughter from the others prevented them from finishing. "It's only fair." Koichi countered collectedly. "Yeah, you're right…" Koji admitted quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leading Dobermon and a Knightmon were monitoring activity outside the borders of the town. These rounds happened daily, and they were currently at their last stop: the Misty Graves Natural Bridge.

The Misty Graves Natural Bridge was located a mile or two outside Marsh Reserve. It was a large, grayish, stone arch over a large lake that was apart of a seemingly endless river, and it connected one strip of land to another. To reach the other side, one would have to walk on the arch. Surprisingly, no vegetation was present whatsoever at this landmark, but, predictably, there were graves present but only around the riverbank.

Then, some Dobermon and PawnChessmon appeared before their commanders. "Clear." They announced plainly. "For the first time in months." The leading Dobermon said. "How strange." Knightmon remarked as he looked past the arch and to the invisible, foggy horizon that lied beyond the Misty Graves Forest up ahead.

"Yes, indeed," The leading Dobermon said, "Criminals cross this bridge to find refuge in the Misty Graves Forest and then go past its boundaries to lands unknown." Knightmon snickered vindictively, "To freedom or oblivion is something nobody wants to know."

"Yeah." The leading Dobermon said before turning around, "Since we're done patrolling, let's head back to town. We're through now."

"Right." Knightmon, the other Dobermon, and the PawnChessmon replied as they began walking away with leading Dobermon. They didn't even walked five feet until purple crystal shards blocked their way. "What the?" They all exclaimed before turning around and met face-to-face with their attack, "W-What? You!"

The next thing they knew, they were stabbed in the back—literally and figuratively.

* * *

"Good morning!" Tai, Takuya, and Agumon announced happily as they entered the lobby.

"Guys, it's past noon." Everyone else corrected them. "Well whatever!" Tai said, "That was a great sleep!" Takuya smiled as rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah! Never felt better in my whole life!"

"Well, at least you're here!" Koichi said as he stood from his seat, "So, now we can go out to eat!" Agumon asked, "Oh? You mean we didn't miss breakfast?"

"Well, technically, you did." Koichi sheepishly admitted, "But! I decided to gather around all the people who slept in and have us all eat out. Of course, the people who ate breakfast are excluded." Snickers and giggles came from some of the DigiDestined when the Warrior of Darkness motioned toward Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Ashley, Adam, Koji, Zoe, Joe, and Gomamon.

"Oh, OK!" Takuya said, grinning teasingly at the early birds—Ashley and Koji were the only ones to respond with a glare.

But then, all merrymaking ceased when someone suddenly burst inside the lobby of the inn. "DigiDestined! There you are!" It was Astamon, and he looked very stern and ill at ease. They looked at him confusedly as Mimi asked, "What's the problem, Astamon?"

"Something terrible has happened." Astamon informed them, "Lord Plesiomon needs to see you at his castle right this moment."

"What's happened?" J.P. asked, him and the rest of DigiDestined becoming more and more alarmed. "Some of my men got assaulted, and you won't believe who did it and what message they left." Astamon answered forebodingly.

Adam stood from his seat and stated to everyone, "If it's that urgent, we have no time to waist. All of our questions will be answered when we get there. Let's go!" Agreeing to Adam's words, the DigiDestined nodded seriously in unison.

"Excellent. Follow me!" Astamon immediately began leading the DigiDestined to Plesiomon's abode. Thankfully, the inn wasn't too far away from Plesiomon's abode. A matter of running was all it took to get there—of course, each individual member's running speed varied.

"Lord Plesiomon!" Astamon announced as he approached the Dragon Digimon followed by the fast members of the DigiDestined, then the medium-fast, and finally the slowpokes. Plesiomon waited sternly but patiently until all DigiDestined and partner Digimon were in his presence before going on, "DigiDestined, am I going to go directly into the bad news. Firstly, my commanders Knightmon and Dobermon along with some of their subordinates were making daily patrolling rounds. Then, out of nowhere, they were ambushed brutally. Thankfully, they all survived."

"Who were they ambushed by?" Gabumon asked. "Yeah. Astamon mentioned we wouldn't believe who attacked them." Matt added in.

"The person—or actually _people_—who ambushed them were Assailmon and Miramon." Plesiomon announced gravely.

The DigiDestined gasped in sheer disbelief and horror, and their eyes dilated at the shocking news. "W-Wait, wasn't Miramon on _our_ side!" Koji asked outrageously. "That's what we thought," Astamon said, "But Dobermon and Knightmon don't lie when it comes to situations like this, and their wounds provide evidence."

"So, that talk about resting easy and being apart of the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces was nothing more than a ruse to cover up his status as a double agent." Adam stated hatefully. "That's unforgivable!" Tentomon shouted. "Not to mention that Assailmon is still on the loose…" Takuya muttered while clenching fists, "That brute is still out there!"

"Yes, he's still out there," Plesiomon spoke, "But he's ready to settle things once and for all."

"What do you mean?" Palmon asked as everyone again looked at the Mega-leveled Digimon. "Assailmon and Miramon told them to send the DigiDestined to the Misty Graves Natural Bridge alone."

"Well, it's us they want then let's go 'em!" Tai declared resolutely. "I'm with Tai!" Takuya agreed, eyes hardening with resolve. "Yeah!" Agumon piped in, sticking by his partner's decision like always.

"Hold on, Tai." Matt objected, "I think this is a setup."

"I have to agree with Matt on this, guys," Koji spoke as he crossed his arms, "Who's to say Assailmon and Miramon don't have some other trick up their sleeve? They certainly surprised us just now."

"Now allow me to voice _my _opinion." Daren stepped in, "Plesiomon just said they want to settle things. If they went out their way to give us this message, they're completely serious. So, one way or another, they might come into town and fight us here."

"Daren's got a point." Izzy articulated. "And if that happens, that just means innocent civilians are going to get hurt." Tentomon stated, already dreading the consequences if such were to happen. "And my forces do _not _allow such to occur." Astamon snarled irefully.

"When you put it like that, Daren, you're right; that's even worse." Koji admitted. "Then, it looks we have a battle to prepare for." Sora announced.

"Only this time, you should formulate a proper battle plan." Plesiomon recommended. "Yes, DigiDestined, those two are known to be lethal adversaries. Now, that they're working together, you will have to use your numbers to beat them." Astamon stated.

"That's a good idea." Gabumon replied as everyone gathered around to begin the important discussion. "I suggest for every powerful opponent you come across in the Digimon Mafia, DigiDestined, that you sit down and talk about your plan of action," Astamon told them all wisely, "It's called "debriefing."

The DigiDestined nodded wordlessly. Plesiomon then said, "Now, first things first, Miramon was our top officer in the Misty Graves Police and Tactical Forces for a reason, despite being only at the Ultimate level. He's crafty, he's stealthy, and he'll come out of nowhere. In addition, his power lies in crystals."

"So, in other words, be extra cautious," Gatomon said, "since knowing information about him is different from experiencing it."

"Precisely." Plesiomon confirmed. "Anything else we need to know about him?" J.P. inquired. "That's basically it in a nutshell." Astamon answered.

"So, now, let's talk about what we know on Assailmon." Adam said.

"He's creepy!" Mimi exclaimed childishly. "_Really _creepy!" Kaiyomon and Gomamon emphasized in agreement with the holder of the Crest of Sincerity.

Adam, along with some of the other DigiDestined, gave Mimi, Kaiyomon, and Gomamon a deadpan. "Let's talk _productively _about what we know on Assailmon." The holder of the Crest of Dexterity reiterated. Mimi gave him a cross between a pout and a glare.

"Well, from what Agumon, Kaiyomon, and I gathered when we fought him," Gabumon spoke, "He's quite the swordsman and uses the watery environment around him."

"Especially the mist." Agumon said and looked at Gabumon and Kaiyomon, "Remember he used that Enigmatic Mist and got us good?" The two Rookie Digimon shuddered at the thought, "Don't remind us."

"So how do we counter that?" Kari surveyed the group. "The main thing to be concerned about is each other's safety," Zoe said, "When Takuya, Koji, Ashley, and Daren have to Unify Spirit Evolve, me, J.P., Tommy, and Koichi have to transfer our Spirits to them. We're defenseless when we do that."

"Zoe puts up a good point," T.K. said. Patamon then said, "If Assailmon wants do what he says he wants to do, he'll go for the easiest targets, namely the humans who can't battle."

"I say, when Assailmon does Enigmatic Fog, some of the Digimon form a barrier around the ones who can't fight whatsoever." Sora put forth her suggestion. "Excellent idea, Sora," Astamon said, "Assailmon is nothing more than a brute who tries to deal the lethal blow at the first strike. Stealth doesn't become a priority to him after he fails the first time. That's why he has Miramon to pick up where he leaves off."

"But he's powerful fighter," Takuya spoke, "I'm sure everyone saw him after he endured EmperorGreymon's Dragonfire Crossbow."

"He was able to keep standing up, and only his clothes were burned." Izzy said, remembering the events perfectly. "So that alone tells us it's going to take some more firepower to take him down." Matt stated. "Then how about a collaborative attack?" Daren suggested as a smirk etched on his face.

"Yeah!" Ashley exclaimed, liking the Warrior of Earth's idea, "Incapacitate him, then use our most powerful attacks on him at the same time."

"And if Miramon just comes in, we have more than enough people to keep him busy!" Tommy piped in brightly. "There's strength in numbers, DigiDestined," Plesiomon stated sagaciously, "This foolproof plan of yours exemplifies that."

"All we have to do is remember the plan and keep our cool." Biyomon said confidently. Adam suddenly spoke up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there, guys. You're about to celebrate when you're forgetting one last thing." All eyes darted toward the blue-haired male. "What would that be, Adam?" Joe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"The move Assailmon was getting ready to use right after he found out we were such a formidable force." Adam said firmly. "Ah, yes…The move that gave him his name…" Astamon said forebodingly, "The Crimson Epitaph."

"He said he got that name because of his sword." Palmon said. "He speaks no lie," Plesiomon confirmed, "His Blood-Mist Blade can use an attack called the Crimson Epitaph. None of us have ever seen it personally, but it has something to do with red mist based on crime scenes he's been involved with."

"Guess that's one of the things we'll have to prepare for when we battle him." Tai said.

"Speaking of which, you DigiDestined better hurry to the Misty Graves Natural Bridge," Astamon advised, "Making Assailmon wait will just make things worse."

"The Misty Graves Natural Bridge is about two miles just off the Marsh Reserve, north of the Chrysanthemum Tree." Plesiomon informed them. "I know where that is," Adam told his friends, "I'll lead the way."

"Alright, guys," Takuya spoke determinedly, "Let's show these two criminals how we DigiDestined serve justice!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

The DigiDestined guardedly reached their destination of the Misty Grave Natural Bridge. The mist in this tense atmosphere added a tone of presentiment, and guess who was already waiting for our heroes' influx.

"So you all came alone." Assailmon said with an odd tone of amusement as he stood from the ground. The partner Digimon immediately got in front and awaited orders from the humans.

"So where's that two-timing Miramon?" J.P. questioned heatedly. "Never mind him, worry about me and yourselves." Assailmon retorted crisply as he unsheathed the Blood-Mist Blade.

"Figures that would be the answer." Tai muttered as he and the others grasped their respective Digivice or D-Tector. The first ones up to begin their digivolution were Agumon, Gabumon, and Kaiyomon.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Kaiyomon!"

"Warp-digivolve to…!"

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Fantasiomon!"

The second ones up were the partner Digimon whose highest method of digivolution was Super Digivolution.

"Patamon super digivolve to…!"

"Tentamon super digivolve to…!"

"Biyomon super digivolve to…!"

"Palmon super digivolve to…!"

"Gomamon super digivolve to…!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…!"

"MagnaAngemon."

"MegaKabuterimon."

"Garudamon!"

"Lillymon!"

"Zudomon!"

"Angewomon!"

And, finally, the last ones up where the Ancient Warriors with Unified Spirit Evolution.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Flame into Crescent!"

"Light into Earth!"

"Crescent into Light!"

"Earth into Flame!"

Zoe, Koichi, J.P., and Tommy transferred the Spirits inside their D-Tectors to Takuya, Koji, Daren, and Ashley. As a result, the four produced large sphere of fractal around their hand and scanned it on their D-Tectors, "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!"

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnaGarurumon!"

"TierraDigmon!"

"Dianamon!"

If Assailmon didn't have a cowl covering his whole head, everyone would have seen his murderous grin agog. "So, every single one of you decided to come at me. Perfect." He said as he assumed a battle stance. "Well, you wanted to settle this, and that's we're going to do." MagnaAngemon responded.

"Fine then!" Assailmon raised the Blood-Mist Blade up as the waters underneath the arch rumbled clamorously. "_Killer Impulse._" Five towers of flexible water shot up and discharged highly pressurized blasts of water of the Digimon.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon raised his hammer and slammed it on the ground to release an arrow-shaped shockwave. "_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon placed both of her arms together, summoned a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists, and shot an energy shell. "_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon created an arrow of holy light and used her bow to fire it. "_Horn Buster_." MegaKabuterimon fired a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn. "_Arrow of Artemis_." Dianamon reached behind her and extracted a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on her back and threw it.

All five attacks met and cancelled out the five blasts from Assailmon's Killer Impulse. "Not bad." Assailmon commented as he raised his swords again the five water towers become magnetized to it and swirled around it, "But try this. _Killer Impulse_."

Assailmon swung his Blood-Mist Blade and released a large, lunette blast of water. It was a definitely more powerful than the quintet of previous blasts. As such, the Digimon had to take preemptive action once more, and fast.

"_Wing Blade_!" Garudamon glowed a fiery red and sent out the silhouette of a flaming phoenix-like entity. "_Gate of Destiny_." MagnaAngemon traced the circumference of a circle and manifested a door to subspace that opened and fired an aurora beam of light. "_Feral Fire_!" MagnaGarurumon unleashed a single, powerful gunfire blast from his Sniper Phantom. "_Chaos Terrain_!" A whitish-purple illuminated within the black entrance of the temple that was TierraDigmon's torso, and then fired five shots of same-colored tablets.

Those four, strong attacks collided with Killer Impulse. A watery explosion occurred when they met and cancelled each other out.

"What's the matter, Assailmon?" EmperorGreymon taunted afterwards, "Scared to approach us?" Assailmon sneered, "Me, scared? Don't make me laugh." He then thought, _"I usually prefer to assassinate my targets at the very start, but since that is no longer the case, I gotta wear these guys where I can finish them off."_

"_Mega Claw_!"

"_Giga Missile_!"

"_Stygian Crash_!"

Assailmon quickly turned around to see WarGreymon and Fantasiomon charging at him from behind, the former's claws glinting dangerously while the latter was covered in a pitch-black aura. Along with them, a large missile was above them. _"How'd they get behind—"_

An explosion occurred at that part of the battlefield from all three attacks. WarGreymon and Fantasiomon flew out of the smoke and landed on either side of MetalGarurumon, smirking proudly.

"It's just like Plesiomon said," T.K. said merrily, "Using our strength in numbers is going to overwhelm Assailmon!" Tai smirked, "That's right, T.K.! He's gonna to regret picking a fight with—"

"…_Enigmatic Fog_…"

Like last time, the mist in the area thickened greatly to the point only cloudy whiteness could be seen from medium-far to far distances.

"Uh-oh." WarGreymon exclaimed in alertness. "Not this again." MetalGarurumon snarled, sourly remembering the last time Assailmon used Enigmatic Fog.

"Guys, get together." Adam commanded as he and the rest of the humans scrunched together. Tai and Matt held their respective younger sibling close to them in comfort; Zoe did the same to Tommy. After they bundled together, all of the Digimon that weren't of the Mega level formed a circular barrier around the humans.

"Now for the hard part." Dianamon said as she gazed around the ominous fog, "Where is the guy?"

"Since using our eyes won't help us, using our other senses will have to do." MagnaGarurumon said, readying himself.

"Fantasiomon, MetalGarurumon," WarGreymon spoke to them, "Your respective sense of hearing and smell are imperative to finding this guy before he strikes." Fantasiomon and MetalGarurumon nodded and began concentrating on using solely those senses, being more proficient at them than anyone else.

Five tense seconds afterward, their senses forewarned them of imminent danger near the cluster of humans and Ultimate-leveled Digimon.

"MegaKabuterimon! MagnaAngemon! He's near you!" Fantasiomon and MetalGarurumon shouted loudly enough to pierce through the mist and reach the ears of their friends.

"Got it!" The two Ultimate Digimon responded. "_Electro Shocker_!" MegaKabuterimon summoned an electrical ball in its hand and hurled it forth. "_Soul Vanisher_." MagnaAngemon released a blast of glowing white, purifying energy. Both attacks were shot into the heavy fog. At first glance, it would seem futile; however, Lillymon and Garudamon barely managed to see a faint figure stir in the fog coincidentally a second after MagnaAngemon and MetaKabuterimon released their attacks.

"There you are!" Lillymon shouted as she unleashed another Flower Cannon. "I've got you! _Crimson Claw_!" Garudamon's right-hand claw was engulfed in crimson, fiery energy, and she swung it to release that energy in the form of a crescent-shaped attack.

They were unsure if Assailmon was actually hit in the resultant explosion, but that made sure he wouldn't come any closer. "So far, so good." Izzy commented in relief. "Let's keep it that way." Zudomon said austerely.

Meanwhile, Assailmon was taking refuge in his Enigmatic Fog after barely avoiding those two pairs of attacks. He was currently figuring out what his next course of action should be, _"Just my luck…they're beginning to figure out the mechanics of my Enigmatic Fog. I can't get near the most exposed targets without them getting down my throat." _His eyes looked around as he as ascertained the current positions of his targets, _"We got three Megas near the bridge itself, four northward to me, and the group of Ultimates around the humans near the exit." _

Out of nowhere, WarGreymon appeared near Assailmon and put him in a Full Nelson position. "Gotcha!" The Dragon Man Digimon exclaimed in success, "Guys! I got him right here! The plan worked, MetalGarurumon and Fanrtasiomon!"

"Great job, WarGreymon!" MetalGarurumon complimented as he began making his way to their position. "I knew he would stay stationary for a little bit!" Fantasiomon said he flew beside MetalGarurumon. "No use running, Assailmon!" EmperorGreymon shouted as he made his way there. "We got you now!" MagnaGarurumon stated.

"You people are wising up." Assailmon remarked as he struggled under WarGreymon's hold. "You mean we're about to win." WarGreymon said cockily. As the rest of the Mega Digimon entered the vicinity and prepared another collaborative attack, Assailmon chuckled chillingly, "That's what _you _all think!"

An explosion within the deep white fog a second afterward alerted the humans and remaining Digimon on the battlefield. They could vaguely see the resultant grey smoke mix in the white fog where their limited eyesight could view the farthest.

"Did they get him?" Koichi said worriedly. "I hope so." Mimi replied, as just worried. "Don't move from your spots, everyone." Angewomon cautioned, "Any slight edge we give him could prove fatal in our case."

Meanwhile, back with the higher-leveled Digimon, they had just finished their collaborative attack on Assailmon. But to their outrage, only a puddle of water was located where all of their respective weapon or claw was. "WHAT?" WarGreymon roared in disbelief. "Where'd he go?" Dianamon asked loudly.

"_Liquid Crusader_."

Suddenly, the puddle of liquid solidified back into Assailmon, shocking all of the Digimon around him. "I didn't go anywhere…_Deadly Cleave_!" He said casually as he gripped the Blood-Mist Blade and swung in a complete 360 revolution. EmperorGreymon, TierraDigmon, MagnaGarurumon, Dianamon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Fantasiomon all shrieked or roared in pain as they were sliced by Assailmon's sword and sent back from the force.

Fantasiomon, after stopping himself from continuing to skid back, growled and glided straight for the Crimson Epitaph of the Misty Graves. "_Liquid Crusader_." When the Dark Dragon Man Digimon slashed at Assailmon with his claws, the assassin's material body liquefied in the style of a splash when Fantasiomon made contact.

"What the—" Before he even had a chance to finish that, Fantasiomon found himself being tripped and landed on his back. Then, the now-rematerialized Assailmon drove his elbow into Fantasiomon's gut with bone-crushing force. For Adam's sake—knowing his impulsive behavior at the sight or sound of a close friend's distress—Fantasiomon did his hardest not to release a full-blown scream of pain, but it was still loud-and-clear to the people near him.

"Fantasiomon!" WarGreymon exclaimed. "Get away!" TierraDigmon and Dianamon charged at Assailmon and swung their respective sword and double-bladed scythe, but the assassin disappeared into the fog once more.

"And just when I thought you fools were getting accustomed to my Enigmatic Fog." Assailmon's voice chuckled evilly. EmperorGreymon and WarGreymon snarled hatefully as they respectively stabbed Ryuugonken into the ground and raised his Dramon Killers.

"_Pyro Dragons_!" EmperorGreymon generated nine fiery dragons from his Ryuugonken, making the Enigmatic Fog glow a velvet red color. "_Terra Force_!" A gigantic, super-dense, high-temperature fireball was summoned between WarGreymon's Dramon Killers, adding an orange shade to the glow.

"Wh-What are you two doing?" MagnaGarurumon questioned uneasily, knowing that he would burn up if he came any closer to the two Digimon. "Enough is enough!" EmperorGreymon and WarGreymon shouted in unison. "Are those two even thinking about they're doing?" Joe asked while in total shock and awe. "I have no idea…" Zudomon replied as he watched the scene transpire, the others doing the same with mixed reactions and expressions.

EmperorGreymon and WarGreymon unleashed their fiery attacks forward together. On contact, a dense, red and orange explosion occurred that roused the fog immensely. Everyone in the vicinity had to shield their faces from the intense aftershock that accompanied the explosion.

"YEAH! Way to go, WarGreymon and EmperorGreymon!" Tai cheered supportively, apparently unconcerned about the current circumstances. "It's like Tai and Takuya are clones…" Bokomon mumbled grumbly. "And WarGreymon is their lovechild." Neemon stated jokingly.

"But as reckless as that might have been, not even Assailmon could have dodged that." MagnaAngemon remarked unperturbedly. T.K. poked his head out his older brother's protective arms and replied questioningly, "You think so, MangaAngemon?" The Archangel Digimon responded with a curt nod.

When the red-hot explosion finally subsided, it actually had enough potency to eradicate the entire fog and revert it back to manageable standards. EmperorGreymon and WarGreymon were panting heavily but mustered proud smirks when they saw Assailmon barely standing in the midst of the scorched remnants of his side of the battlefield.

"Didn't think…," For once in the entire battle, Assailmon had to stop mid-sentence to catch his breath, "You people had all that power." His clothes were in charred state, worse than when he endured Dragonfire Crossbow in the first battle, but still in a satisfactory state. It was also obvious that, despite him still standing up, Assailmon had suffered damage in the Pyro Dragons-Terra Force combo.

By this time, now that Enigmatic Fog was gone, the Ultimate Digimon went over to the Mega Digimon to join in the fray. "It's time we end this." TierraDigmon declared determinedly as he unsheathed the Tierra Espada once more.

"As if! _Liquid Cru_—"

"No you don't! _Arrow of Artemis_!" Acting quickly to prevent another surprise attack, Dianamon removed one of her quill-like protrusions and it hurled toward Assailmon, specifically at the area around his feet. The arrow of ice hit the liquefied legs of Assailmon, instantly freezing them in ice from Arrow of Artemis. "What?" He exclaimed, now finding himself immobilized.

"Nice shootin', Tex!" Zudomon commented. "Now he can't move!" Garudamon announced.

"Which means I can do this!" EmperorGreymon said as he summoned his fiery crossbow again, "TierraDigmon, help me out with this!" The eyes of the dragon head that was TierraDigmon's right hand glinted as it disintegrated in data, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

EmperorGreymon began charging up his Dragonfire Crossbow again. In another glint, a giant, dark brown and black cannon with the dragon head acting as the opening appeared, and TierraDigmon grabbed a small handle on its underside with his left hand.

Assailmon instantly knew that, if these two attacks were to hit, he would be blasted into Kingdom Come. But because Dianamon's Arrow of Artemis ever-so-kindly immobilized him, there was so no way of him dodging. With a growl, all he could do was watch the Digimon smirk victoriously as the attacks were unleashed.

"_Dragonfire Crossbow_!"

"_Tectonic Cannon_!"

**Author Notes**

This chapter would have been up sooner if it wasn't for Fanfiction(dot)net problems and for me getting the flu, so this chapter probably has some looseness to it, and I apologize. Point out certain points in the chapter that seem loose in a review, and I'll try to fix it.

So the battle has begun, and it may seemed to coming off to a slow start. But I bet you can tell who is coming the next chapter to shift the tide of the battle. That's when things will get a bit more interesting.

Adios and Adieu until then!


End file.
